Cindy Rose
by GrimmDzzzy
Summary: Cinder Rose, 16, sister to 4 siblings spends a decade with the Xiao Long-Rose Family and oversees her new life as a Rose, having new weapons and discovering a new threat and honor-tied allies for Remnant.
1. Beginning

In the household of the Xiao Long-Rose, Summer Rose, leader of Team STRQ, second wife to her teammate, Taiyang Xiao Long and mother to Ruby and step-mother to Yang Xiao Long. She is currently having a argument with another teammate, Qrow Branwen.

"You did what!?"

"I brought her back when she ran from the orphanage." Summer says. "She doesn't want to go back."

"So you thought you would take her here? At your house? Why didn't you get back to the orphanage?"

"Qrow, you didn't see her eyes."

"Again with the eyes, you can't just keep saying-"

"And I can't kick out a kid that obviously doesn't want to be in a orphanage!" They continue to argue in the kitchen, a girl of 6 sits on a sofa. She has ash-black braided hair, amber colored eyes and pale skin. Her clothing consist of a red shirt and a grey skirt with black shoes and leggings. She has a sullen expression and her eyes have bags under them. _I should just run._

"Hello!" She hears from behind. She tilts her head and see a girl with her hair appearing with a smile, "My name is-"

"Ceiling hair girl?" She interrupts.

She doesn't falter in her smile, "Sure!" She jumps over the couch and sits beside her. "Well then, what's yours?"

"Annoyed." She answers.

"Well Annoyed, I'm Ceiling Hair Girl." The ash-black hair girl sighs at her and blows some stray hair away from her face.

"Sure."

The blond girl looks around while smiling, "So, want to play a game?" She asks.

"Yeah. I got a game. It's called Silence."

"That's sounds like a really boring game. I know!" She jumps off the sofa and heads to the book shelf. She moves a wooden chair and stands on top of it. "I got some board games we can play." Unknown to her, one of the chair's leg is weakened. She The leg finally breaks and she falls down. "Whooa!"

The ash haired girl gets to her feet and runs out to her, "Hold on!" She sprints across the lounge and holds out her arms out. "I got you!" She shouts. Then she stubs her toe on the table and lifts it up, "OW! Gods dam-" She accidently catches her, "What the-" She hops one last time before losing her balance and crashing on the table.

Summer and Qrow hears their commotion and run out of the kitchen room and sees what had happened. "Yang! Cinder! What happened!?"

Cinder looks at her with widened-eyes at she and Yang are on the snapped table, "Oops."

"You destroyed a table?!"

"Sorry Mom." Yang looks down.

Qrow shakes his head in disapproval while Summer rubs her head with both her hands, "What am I going to tell to Tai when he gets back?"

Cinder rolls her eyes, "Great. Daddy's going to be mad. Now get off me." she says to Yang. The blond girl gets back on her own two feet and holds out her hand to Cinder. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you." Yang smiles at her again.

Cinder looks at her with a fiery glare, "I can get myself up." She stays true to her words and holds her side, "Great, you probably given me broken ribs."

Summer kneels down to her, "Let me see that."

Cinder steps away from her, "Did I ask for your help? Cause I don't remember saying anything."

"Just shut up and stand still." Summer says with authority. Cinder strangely complies. Summer puts both her hands on Cinder's sides. "I'm going to unlock your Aura, Cinder. It should heal your bruised ribs."

"This still feels creepy." Cinder says. She feel a hand slapping her side, giving out a rather puppy-like yelp. "Ok, ok, I'll shut my mouth." She stands still as Summer uses her Aura to unlock Cinder's. Summer faintly shines with white Aura as opposed to Cinder's orange.

They stand there for a time, Yang looks at Qrow who is shaking his flask. He sees her and puts his flask away slowly. Their Auras fade away and Summer takes a breather, "Ooh, you got some Aura there, Cinder." She tries to gets up but has exhaust her Aura. "Qrow. Mind showing Cinder the guest room? I got to sit this one out."

Qrow looks at Cinder, who has a glare against him, he searches for a salutation and locks his eyes on his niece, "Uh, hey Firecracker, how about you show her the guest room?"

"Sure!" Yang grabs Cinder's hand and goes upstairs, "Let's see the guest room, Cindy!"

Cinder's eyebrows creases, "What did you just call me?"

As the two young girls head to the second floor, Qrow helps Summer up to a chair and sits on another, "Now Summer-"

"We're not discussing this."

Qrow takes out his flask and twist the lid open, "Cinder isn't like those 'please adopt me' children, she's in a orphanage for actual reason."

"But she ran away from the orphanage. That's another reason."

He stops drinking to speak, "I looked up in the orphanage before I came here. She's has been in 13 foster homes."

"Eh, that's not-" Qrow hold his hand out with a flat palm.

"Of the last two months. Ever since last year, she's been a trouble-maker, setting fires, getting knives from the kitchen, more fires and one incident where she fought two kids! Most of her reasons coming back to the orphanage is because she set things on fire."

Summer looks at him, raised eyebrows and slight widened eyes, "More the reason to have her here."

"And Tai says I'm buzzed off my mind." Qrows screws his flask, "Why are you so persistent on keeping her here? She's not a dog."

A sigh comes out of her, "Maybe it's the parental instinct, or maybe it's fate, I just feel it. That she's meant to be here, to raise her."

"Enough with that, Sum and just tell me the reason."

"She looks lost."

"She sets fire to everything."

"I think I can work with that." She finally gets up and looks at the stairs, "Cinder is a unique girl. A lot of mothers might say that and their children is a angel but Cinder, she's a devil, one that needs someone that she can learn."

Yang runs down from the flight of stairs and looks around the room, "Where's the bucket?"

"What's going on, Yang?" Qrow asks.

"Cinder just set a fire in the guest room."

"What?!"

"What!?"

**(CF)**

Minutes later of Summer, Qrow and Yang trying to put out the fire Cinder had lit and fueled by her. The three family members pants in exhaustion while Cinder smiles with arrogance. "How did she-" Qrow tries to speak, but is shocked that she even managed to set a fire.

Cinder walks between Summer and Qrow and looks at her, "So am I going back to the orphanage?"

Summer looks at Cinder with a grip of command, "No." She looks at the white-cloaked with surprise, "You're staying here."

"You're not sending me back?"

"I'll deal with the pyrotechnics." Cinder stays silent and looks away from her with confusion. The door from below opens and footsteps comes from the stairs, "Tai's here."

"Hey Summer, the table is broken so I'll have to..." Tai pokes his head out of the door with a small girl hiding on the other side and sees the burnt mess, "What happened here, and who's that?" He points to the pyro-making girl.

"This is our new friend, Cindy!" Yang announces.

Cinder is visibly annoyed, "I'm not your friend."

"You are to me!" She points at the girl hiding, "Come on Ruby, say hi!" The little girl named Ruby shyly comes away from the door.

She is in a red dress, black pants and a red cloak, "Hello." She says to Cinder.

Shockingly, Cinder has a softer expression, "Hello there. I'm Cinder."

"Ruby. Are you staying?"

"Maybe." She looks to Summer who gives the young girl a nod, "I guess I am."

**(Author's Note)**

_**So, this is short and it's meant to be a short. I don't know why I thought of this but I did. I'll tell you the roadmap I have, the shorts will be 10 chapters. I have to say, Cinder here will have a adapted personality, there's no way I'm using her canon personality. Right now, Cinder is sullen and jaded for her age.**_

****_Hope you enjoyed this short, review and have a nice day Reading._****


	2. Trust

Morning comes at the Xiao Long-Rose house. The sunlight shines and bathe the forest and the flowerbeds of the home. Birds perch themselves onto the wooden arms and the roof, critters of all sizes come out to do their daily instincts. Inside the household, Summer has cooked pancakes, Ruby is eating said pancakes with a lot of maple syrup, Qrow and Yang are watching a show about a man who's found out that he's a father and Tai is taking care of his flowerbed.

One girl is not out and about. Inside the closed guest room and on the bed in her red shirt and black leggings. Cinder has a paper which is written to two kids in the orphanage.

_Dear Jade and Silver, it's been 3 days since I ran, sorry again but this time I was lucky. That means... honestly, I don't know how to write it but I was accepted to stay at the home of Summer... Summer... I don't even know her full name but she seems nice. Enough. I hope you guys are alright, eating well, treating each other well, gods please treat each other well. I hope this gets sent to the orphanage, if not and is being read by a peeking grown-up, close this immediately cause I will find you and hurt you._

_Ask this to be sent back to the Xiao Long-Rose household and remember the sign._

_ From, your loving sister Ash._

"Ash, huh?" Cinder hears from behind. She sees a white hooded figure, the inside red as a rose and the pale skin only appearing on her face, "Is that your actual name or pen name?"

Cinder gives her a shrug, not of nonchalant but of having a slight annoyed look, "I don't know, I just use it so no one can find out who we are."

Summer chuckles at the young Ash, "That's called a pen name, Cindy." The girl glares with a fire-like fury at the mature rose. Ever since she had stayed at their house, 'Cindy' has stuck to her. It is mostly used by Summer and Yang. "What are Jade and Silver's real name?"

"Why can't I have a private life?" The dark-haired girl says, with a slight annoyance in her eyes.

"Just wanting to know our houseguest." Summer says joyfully and heads out of the door, "There's pancakes in the kitchen. Ruby's gonna eat it all."

"Sure." Cinder folds the message and puts it in a envelope and seals it. 'To Coureur's Orphanage.' is written on the front. "Now to the mailman's office... where is the mailman's office in this place?" Her eyes lands at the door, "Oh. Great."

**(CF)**

"You know, the dad in this show is a exactly how you act and look, Uncle Qrow." Yang says to him.

Qrow is visibly weirded out, "No he doesn't, Firecracker."

"Yes he is."

"Alright. Give me some things that he and I share."

Yang looks back to the TV and her Uncle, "Hmm, you both have flask, same hair, cloak, eyes, how you talk-"

Qrow puts his hands up in the air and surrenders with a smile, "Alright, alright I give up." He and Yang laugh after that. He turns a complete 180 on the sofa, "Cinder, why are trying to sneak out?"

She stops in her tracks and looks at Qrow with wide eyes, "Nowhere."

Yang's eyes shines at the sight of her, "Cindy!" Enough that she jumps over the sofa and hugs her.

The sullen girl looks around for a opening to escape from, "Uh, yeah." She spots her window to freedom as it walks out of the kitchen, "Summer!"

"Huh?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

Summer looks at her then to Yang and to Qrow, "I'm going to town for some cooking ingredients. Ruby ate all the pancakes."

"Yummy!" Ruby says.

Yang lets go of Cinder and looks at Ruby, "Did you really eat all of the pancakes?"

"Yep!"

"Aww."

Summer "Why?" "You looking for a exit?"

She shows what's in her hand, "I got to send a envelope to the orphanage."

"I'll take it when I go to town then."

"No!" Cinder shouts. Everyone, even Tai looks from the window at her voice raising, "I can go with you."

Summer looks at her, seeing her defensive look, "Cinder, I already know who it's going to, it's not going to be a problem."

Yang clings onto Summer's leg, "Yeah, Cindy, you can trust Mom. She's like the greatest Mom there is, like a super-Mom."

Ruby looks at Cinder with confusion, "Don't you trust Mommy, Cindy?"

"Trust? I've only known for 3 days, Ruby." Cinder says.

"But she's my Mommy. And Mommy says that you can trust her. You can trust her, right?" Ruby says, with near tears in her eyes.

The dark-haired girl looks at the young flower and the mother rose. She holds out her hand holding the envelope, "Don't open it. Just get it to the mail office."

"I will."

Cinder, surprisingly clenches her free hand and puts her pinky fingers is out, "Pinky swear."

Summer smiles at Cinder for she had done her first childish thing she has done, Summer locks her pinky with Cinder's, "Pinky swear." She unlocks her pinky and picks up a bag. The mature rose heads out of the door and lifts up the hand with the envelope and then the one with the bag. She gives herself a running start and turns into a flying tornado of white roses.

"Whoa!" Cinder runs out of the house and sees Summer, "Whhoooa."

The blond daughter smiles at her, "See, super-Mom."

"My flowerbed!" Yang hears. She see her dad looking at the sudden flames, "How did it even-I need to get the bucket!" Cinder smiles arrogantly once more as Taiyang runs to get the bucket as his flowers burn to a crisp.

**(Author's Note)**

_**Didn't expect this many on the first chapter alone. So yeah, Summer has a similar Semblance. I don't know what to add in the Author's Note.**_

**Review/s**

**Guest: ****WOOOOOOOOO!**

**AiRLoveLess: I hope I give this story a good plotline as well.**

**Avid Reader: It probably will.**

****_Hope you enjoyed this short, review and have a nice day Reading._****


	3. Relationships

In the town on the edge of Patch, Cinder, Summer and Ruby are there for a visit at the Coureur's Orphanage. The small amass of crowd shows almost the entirety of Patch's population. Yellow grain sand and clear blue sky, Cinder had decided to roll up her leggings and shirts, while Summer still has her entire body is covered by her cloak. "You're going to get a heat stroke if you keep your cloak like that, Summer."

Summer pats Cinder on her head, irritating her, "I'll be fine."

"Stop patting my head."

Summer pouts at her, "You're never cheerful of anything, are you?"

"Nope." Cinder says. She pushes up two legs that she is holding and peeks behind her and sees a head of black hair, "You still got a tight grip, Ruby?"

"Yeah." Ruby says, being piggybacked by Cinder. She looks around the town, seeing the brick buildings and shacks on the beach "This is where you live?"

"Not exactly but yeah, this is where I live." Cinder's face gives to a small smile. She feels a uncomfortable stare above her, true to her guts, Summer is looking at her with a smile, "What?"

"Is that a smile?" She looks at her with shining eyes. Cinder smiles dies down, "Aww." Her younger daughter laughs at her, "Ohh."

"Cindy?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Do you have a mommy?"

Cinder looks down at her shoes, hair hanging down to her eyes, Summer sees this, "Ruby-"

"No. I'm a orphan. That means I have no mommy. Or daddy." Cinder answers.

Ruby looks confused, "But why? Didn't they love you?"

"I don't really know, I've been in the orphanage for 6 years. So far, a lot of mommies and daddies avoid me, some take a look at me and go away. Some even take me home and a few days later, I'm back in the orphanage."

Her young mind continues to ask, "Why? Do they hate you?"

"I need to get back to the orphanage. I have two kids to take care of." Cinder answers once more.

"Jade and Silver." Summer says.

"Yeah, though their names are-"

"Cin-Cin!" A young girl with short green hair runs up to her.

Cinder, understandably steps to the side, "Hold it, Em! I got a passenger onboard." She turns around and the green haired girl sees Ruby.

Her eyes "Hello! My name is-"

"EMERALD!" The three girls and mother look forward and see a boy, about the same age as Emerald, comes to them, moving his crutches and balancing himself with his wooden leg on his left. He finally gets to them and whacks Emerald on the butt.

"Ow! What was for, you butthead!?"

"That's for leaving me, dumbface!" He shouts at her.

Cinder kneels down to get Ruby off her back, the young girl does so and the two bickering children stop once feeling the stare of Cinder. "Emerald, Mercury."

"Oh that's why they're named-" Summer mutters out loudly before realizing the young eyes set on her, "Right." She zips her mouth and sees how Cinder looks at them.

"How was your day, you two?" She says, uncharacteristically caring.

Mercury goes to speak but is overridden by Emerald, "Well, me and Merc got your mail and we started to fix our beds, drew some pictures, ate some toast and-" She gets a flick on her forehead, "Ow!"

"I asked both of you on how your day was, not just you Emerald." Cinder says.

She looks at Mercury, who looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry."

"Mercury. How are you." Cinder asks.

"Well, I'm getting better with the cruh-crua-cruc-"

"Crutches." She corrects.

"Yes, I'm getting better with them. The wooden leg is helping as well." Cinder smiles and ruffles Mercury's hair, who is visibly mad, "Hey! No touching the hair."

Cinder does a short laugh. "Alright you two, I'll leave you with a child that is your age." Cinder looks at Summer's cloak, behind her is where Ruby is. "Ruby. Come meet them."

Ruby looks at the two with the same shyness but walk in front of her mom, "Hi. My name is Ruby."

"Hello Ruby!" Emerald puts her hands on her hips, "My name is Emerald!"

"Mercury." The grey haired boy says to her. "Want to see our secret cubby?" Ruby looks to Summer who gives her daughter rose a nod. She nods back to Mercury, "Alright, follow us and we'll show you."

As they walk and hop away, Summer looks at Cinder with a smile, "What?"

"Nothing. Just looking."

"Stop it!" A girl voice shouts. Cinder looks to the beach and sees a girl with brown hair getting ganged up by three boys. Her ears are being pulled by the tall boy, "It hurts!"

**(CF)**

"Look at it, it's real!" The tall boy and the other two laugh at her agony. He goes to pull again but his wrist is grabbed by a pale white hand.

"She said stop it, so stop it." Cinder says, near deadened but still threatening.

The tall boy laughs, "Why? It's fun."

"It's hurting her."

"And why are you going to do?" He asks mockingly.

"I'll beat you."

The three boys laugh at Cinder, "Did you hear that!?"

"Yeah, a girl thinks she can beat up Cardin!"

"Ha! That's a real-" a fist comes to his face. He reactively lets go of her ear and holds his bleeding nose, "Owww!"

"Cardin!" A older woman, probably her mother runs and kneels down to him, "Oh Cardin, are you alright?"

"That mean girl hit me!"

Summer walks calmly to Cinder, which Cinder walks back to. Cardin's mother goes to her face, "This's your daughter? You need to control her!"

The older rose looks at her with feign confusion, "This isn't my kid, I have no control over her."

"Well then, take this girl into that-"

"AAAHHHHH!" The two mothers look back and see that the boys' pants are on fire. They run away as Cinder whistles innocently as she can. The mother runs to them as Cinder kneels down to the victim.

"Are you alright?" Cinder says. The girl nods to her. "You can talk to me. I'm Cinder."

"Velvet."

"Do those boys bully you?"

"Every time they see me." Tears begin to form in the girl's eyes.

"Hey, no tears are needed." She holds Velvet and gets her on her feet. She stands a staggering height compared to Cinder's, "Wow, you are more taller then I thought." Cinder chuckles, "That's kind of cool."

"Cool?" Velvet says confusingly, "You think I'm cool?"

"Yeah you are." Velvet finally smiles at Cinder.

"And you don't care that I'm a Faunus?"

"So?"

"Wow. I better get back to my mom." Velvet walks away, smiling that she found someone. "Thanks, Cinder." She whispers to herself.

The amber-eyed girl feels a stare above her again, "What?"

"Oh nothing." Summer looks with hope, "Lets find the kids at their cubby."

Cinder begins to walk with Summer trailing, "I know where it is. It's behind the Orphanage."

"Lead the way, Cin-Cin." Summer teases.

"Only Emerald is allowed to call me that."

**(Author's Note)**

_**The Orphanage is near a beach because why not? Where there is a Cinder, there has to be a Emerald and Mercury. And I got to say, I'm going to love writing these guys and their adapted personalities. Also, since these are shorts, I can write these in one, two days tops.**_

**Reviews/s**

**Chyllus: I'll try not to.**

**darkvampirekisses: ****She'll probably set a fire on your shoes when you try to hug her.**

**HeartOfChaos13: (C1) It is. (C2) Right now.**

****_Hope you enjoyed this short, review and have a nice day Reading._****


	4. Sisters

Nightfall comes to Patch and the Xiao Long-Rose household. Cinder has stayed for a week and 2 days, significantly breaking the longest time at a foster home, 2 days and 24 minutes. She has set fire to numerous things, including Qrow's cape, Taiyang's jacket and amongst some other things. So far, Summer hasn't budge and still allows her to stay. Though Tai sees no cons aside from his jacket being burnt, Qrow still says to take her back to the orphanage.

Cinder watches through the window as she takes comfort in the silence and occasional snoring. She looks around the guest room and sets her eyes on one thing on the table. A book with a singed front cover. "The Book of Heroes and Destiny. Or how I like to call it." She pulls the chair aside and sit on it. Opening the cover page, she sees the rough illustrations of shadow monsters, "Now where did I leave off?" She flicks through the pages of stories she had written, numerous pages with one letter she had practiced, creatures that she drew until she lands on the story she left.

"The Tale of the Autumn Warrior. Where is this one going to?" She puts a finger onto the page and check what kind of story she was writing. She finally finish reading it and figures out what she was making. "Huh, did I really written that down?" Taking a pen, she continues to write what is left. She contently smiles to herself as words are written and kept. Joy and pride glow in her eyes as time passes her, she creates the final details of the ending of the Tale. "A statue was made in hope that she will be remembered. Yeah, that's the ending I want."

Thunder strikes and bright flashes comes at her window. _"Ahh!" _She hears muffled.

"What was... Ruby?" Cinder gets up from her chair and waits for the flash of blue. Kneeling down, she has her ear to the wall as lightning strikes. _"Aaahh!"_

"It is." Cinder gets up from the floor and heads out of the guest room. Looking around for a brief check from the door, she heads to Ruby and Yang's room but stops upon seeing a white-cloaked Summer reaching for the door._ "Summer?"_ She whispers to her.

_"Cinder?" _Summer whispers back. _"What are you doing up, you're suppose to be asleep?"_

_"What are you doing up? And do you wear your cloak when you're sleeping?" _Summer doesn't have her cloak obscuring the front of her, instead, she is holding with one hand.

_"No!" _Summer quietly shouts, _"I use it as a blanket." _She says with dignity.

Lightning crackles again, _"Ahhh!"_

Summer opens the door, Cinder follows and finally sees their room. It's larger then the guest room and two beds with Yang sitting on the red one that has a bump under it. "Ruby?"

A snap of blue comes to their window. "Ahhh!" Ruby squeals.

"Ruby, it's just lightning." Yang tries to calm Ruby. She sees Summer and Cinder at the door, "Hey, can you guys try?"

"Sure, Yang." Summer says. She looks to Cinder, who gives the mature rose a nod. Both of them take a seat on each side of Ruby's bed while Yang gets back in her bed and watches them.

"Hey, strawberry, are you feeling ok?"

"The flashes sound scary." Ruby says.

"That's what lightning does. It's scary but it doesn't hit the same place twice." Cinder says.

Ruby peeks her head out, "It doesn't?"

"Don't worry Ruby, is there anything we can do?" Summer asks.

"A story." A flare of bright blue comes through, making Ruby retreat further into her bed.

Summer smiles, "Alright then. Here's a tale of-"

"No, I want to hear something new." Ruby requests.

Summer looks surprised at her, "Cinder?"

Cinder raises her eyebrow but starts, "Alright then, here we go." She clears her throat, "A long time ago in a land like ours, there was a old evil presence causing all those around it to die. It created shadow monsters that hurts everyone. The people feared the evil and retreated to their homes at night, all except for 8 warriors, young and old enough to fight. The youngest of the two yet a strong soul stays with her, the Young Reaper slices the shadows with her scythe. Her sister, The Golden Brawler who is said to have fists made of solid gold joins her for adventure. On their way they've met a runaway defector, the Shadow Cat who has join them to hide from the faction she ran from."

"Upon to their first city, there was a girl, pale as snow and clothing, sewed like a high class. She is known as the Royal Duelist. She wanted to escape her royal life at the castle so she joined the trio. They have encountered their first shadow monster, the Wolf. The warriors tries to fight the Wolf with their own style. But it fails due to their different moves. The Young Reaper figures out and asks her sister to throw the Duelist at the Wolf. The Duelist argued but said yes. For some odd reason, it worked. The Wolf's chest was struck by her sword. As the Wolf walks behind, it trips on something. The Shadow Cat set a trap."

Cinder yawns and her eyelids feel heavy, "And then the Young Reaper finish off the Wolf with her foldable scythe..." Cinder begins to fall asleep on Ruby, who is already trying to keep her eyes open and has a grip on Cinder. Summer gets up from Ruby's bed and looks to a sleeping Yang.

The elder rose quietly tip-toes her way out of their room.

_"Night girls." _Summer quietly says and closes the door.

Cinder tries to get up but Ruby keeps her grip, _"Ruby, let go."_

"No... don't go, Big Sister." The amber eyed girl stares in shock.

"I'm not Yang, Ruby." She assumingly corrects.

"No... Big Sister Cindy... Don't go. Stay."

"...Alright." Ruby makes room on her bed for Cinder. Cinder slips in and they both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

**(CF)**

_**Oh my god, I am tugging my own heart. Wooo, that was seriously hard to think of. **_

**Review/s**

**HeartOfChaos13: Very simple on what you say.**

**darkvampirekisses: She sure is.**

**seraphimnight: It's also my first story where the character don't have a dark past.**

**willyjlipayon: Coureur is French. It relates to the first thing Cinder did as her introduction.**

**Chyllus: These guys will see each other.**

**_Hope you enjoyed this short, review and have a nice day Reading. Now excuse me, I need to eat some_****_ Neapolitan_****_ ice-cream._**


	5. Hide-And-Run-Away-From-The-Shadows

On the edges of the Xiao Long-Rose house, Ruby, Cinder, Yang and Emerald are playing Hide-&-Seek. Yang is the Seeker, "Ready or not, here I come!" she shouts. The blond haired girl search around three trees, behind the house and in a tree trunk. She eventually finds herself at a fallen hollow tree trunk, "Where are they?" She sits down on the trunk, causing dust to fall.

"Ah-chu!" Yang hears. She zips her mouth and gets to one of the ends and look in it. Surely enough, she sees Cinder's shoes and body. Yang grips Cinder above her feet and drags her out. "Aaaaahh!" She tries to claw her way back but she ends up looking up to the yellow spot. "Please tell me I'm not first." Yang doesn't answer but simply smiles at her. "Oh gods dammit."

"Swear!" Yang points at Cinder. "You know the rules, Cindy."

"...I'm such a potty mouth. Happy, good." Cinder gets up and pats the grass and dirt off of her. "Guess I have to search now."

"Yep!" Yang runs off, leaving Cinder to find Ruby and Emerald. She walks merely 8 steps before seeing green hair.

Cinder lets out a sigh, "Really?" Starting to feel mischievous, she begins to tie-toe to the hider. Wiggling her fingers, she rushes behind the tree and takes a hold of the hider, "Got ya!"

She tries to run but can't escape the grip, "Aaahh! Cin-Cin!"

"Tickle tickle tickle!"

"Ahahaha-No stop it!" Emerald and Cinder falls to the forest floor. The two girls laugh and roll over the grass until their lungs can't handle it.

"Guess you're it, Em."

"Yeah. Gotta find Ruby now." Emerald runs off from Cinder, holding her arms out as if she was a plane, veering between the edges of the forest. She walks back to the house, calm in her mind and she hears... Nothing. No sounds of bird chirping, critters stop chattering their teeth and insects stop chittering. It is replaced by heavy footsteps, growls from a distance. "AAAHHH!"

"Emerald!" Cinder quickly runs further into the forest. She passes wrecked down trees, broken twigs and smashed leafs. "Emerald, Ruby! You need to-" Cinder stops herself as she sees the scene. Emerald and Ruby are hugging each other with a giant Grimm approaching them. Both are too scared to notice Cinder. Looking around the forest floor, she sees and grabs a large stick. "Hey!" She shouts to the Grimm, throwing the stick to its long snout.

The Grimm reacts to the stick and looks to Cinder with a snarl, "Don't you want a fulfilling course, mutt!" The Grimm roars at Cinder, standing on its hind legs, "...I'm in over my head here." She quietly denounces. The Grimm charges at Cinder, "Oh gods, oh gods!" Cinder runs the opposite direction, luring it away from Ruby and Emerald.

"Cindy!" "Cin-Cin!" The two girls shout.

**(CF)**

Cinder jump over a tree trunk, hoping to lose the shadow mutt. It merely breaks through and continues to pursue the girl. Cinder looks behind her sees that its still running for her. The amber-eyed girl looks forward, "Got to find a way to-" And looking forward is another Grimm, swiping down at her, "AAAH-" Before its claws could even touch her, Cinder turns into two moving spirals of ashes. The ashes move around the Grimm, making the one chasing her crash into it.

The spirals come back, forming Cinder again, making her roll over. "I'm alive?" She searches her body for any wounds, nothing. "I'm ALIVE!" Two growls she hears from behind, the two Grimm regain their stance, "But not for long!" She stands back up and continues to run out of the forest. Looking at the scenery, she finds no trees but a huge field of grass. She had ran out entirely to the end of the it. The two Grimm catches up to her as she reaches to a cliffside. "Oh no."

The shadow monsters stop at their tracks as they eye Cinder. "Oh what do I do?" She turns back and sees one jumping at her. "AAAH-" But she turns once more into spirals of ashes. They come back together, forming Cinder. "I'm still alive!" The last one goes to jump her but a tornado of white roses stop it. "Summer?"

The tornado stops moving, showing Summer, cloaked open at the front and wielding a steel staff. The Grimm looks at her with its soulless eyes, the staff transforms into a double-sided scythe with the ends having sharp tips. "You mess with my kids, you get the Thorns." The Grimm roars with rage.

They both charge at each other, the Grimm goes for a thrust with its claws, Summer slides under it and gets Thorns lodged in its right knee to prop herself up. The blade in the Grimm's knee is extended by wires as Summer jumps onto its back, the shadow monster tries to swipe her off with its left hand, Summer impales her last blade into its shoulder. She uses her Semblance to get off the Grimm and pulls the wires that are attach to the blades. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

The solid shadow falls down on its stomach as the blades come back to Thorns. Summer flies up into the air, white petals scatter from her cloak as she drops down to the ground, scythe blades connected to make a larger blade. "This is for messing up their game!" The giant blade connects and impales the Grimm's head and the ground. Summer pulls out Thorns from the Grimm as it turns to smoke.

Cinder stares in amazement and shock as the battle ends, "Whoa. Super-mom."

"Ruby and Emerald got back to the house and said that you were being chased by a shadow monster." Summers says to Cinder. She kneels down to her, "What you did... was really, really, really stupid."

"Well, I had to do something."

"I heard them screaming."

"They were being cornered." They both laugh at their situation, "Ok, maybe what I did was stupid, but you wouldn't have got there in time, old lady."

Summer dramatically puts her hand on her heart, "Old?! That breaks my poor, frail heart, Cindy."

"I really hate that nickname."

"But it's the best one!"

**(Author's Note)**

_**Sorry, sorry. The wifi at my place went down for a few days but it's here now. **_

**Review/s**

**Slctexcen: Hmm, maybe.**

**AkiraShidou: You're welcome.**

**timrocks99: She is.**

**HeartOfChaos13: A question that will soon be answered.**

**lion: You'll see more of Em, Merc and Velv.**

**_Hope you enjoyed this short, review and have a nice day Reading._**


	6. Adopted

Behind Coureur's Orphanage, Ruby, Mercury and Emerald hang out in the cubby house. While Cinder and Summer shop outside, Ruby decided to head to the cubby and found Emerald and Mercury in there. They sit in a triangle with cookies in the middle.

"And then BAM! She knocked the tooths out of that guy."

"Teeth, Em. It's teeth."

Ruby listen to them ramble on stories of Cinder. "And what happened next?"

"Oh, Cinder had to sit in the corner and was told not to talk to anyone. Didn't stop me." Mercury crosses his arms and nods to her.

Emerald looks confused, "Didn't you almost peed yourself when the caretaker-"

"A ssshhshshsh!" Mercury quiets Emerald. "Caretaker, blah, blah, blah. She's a bit of a pain the butt for Cinder."

"Why?" Ruby asks.

"The caretaker is a strict person, tells us to go to sleep at 9:00 at night." Mercury explains. "The caretaker doesn't even know that we have a cubby here."

"Yeah, a few days ago, we stole some cookies from the jar." Emerald says, "And by a few days, I mean a few hours." Ruby picks up a cookie, "And by some, I mean the ones we're eating right now."

Ruby stops eating the cookie and looks at it, "...So that's why they're so plain."

"Yep." Mercury says. "Wish they were chocolate chips on them."

"I should've ask Mom if she can make some cookies." Ruby finishes her cookie, "So, what's your story?"

"Which one?" Mercury asks.

"How you end up in the orphanage? I asked Cinder about it, can you tell me yours?"

Emerald and Mercury look at each other, "Well, from what the caretaker and staff told us, me and Mercury got to the orphanage together in a basket. They still don't know if it was meant for us to be like that. A couple of days after they put us in different cradles, we started to cry. They had no idea what to do. We cried until our eyes couldn't make tears." Emerald nods to Mercury.

"When it was morning, we were put in the playroom and we met Cinder. She was weirdly enough, making block towers. Most of the others were playing and smashing toys but we'd paid attention to Cinder all day. When she was done, she crawled over to us. After that, we started to be around Cinder more. And that's how we ended up here." Mercury ends.

"What about your legs?" Ruby asks.

"Grimm attacked me and they were amputated." Mercury quickly answers. He sniffs his nose and wipes his eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's..." His voice cracks, "It's alright. You had a *sniffs* a question." Mercury grabs his crutches and quickly crawls out of the cubby. Emerald and Ruby follow.

"I didn't mean to."

Mercury props himself up and balances his crutches and wooden leg, his expression going back to calm, "It's not your fault. Cinder tells us that we're all curious kittens inside."

Ruby looks confused, "Curious kittens?"

"It's something that Cinder says to us." Emerald answers, "She's kinda like our mom, if moms are, you know, cool."

"My mom is cool." Ruby says.

Emerald scoffs at her statement while Mercury laughs softly and briefly, "Moms and dads are the reason we're here." Mercury announces. "That's what Cinder says."

**(CF)**

"I have had it!" They hear. All of them head to the pathway and see Cinder beside Summer, and a familiar bunny-eared girl along with a man. In front of them is Cardin, hiding behind his mother. "Your daughter is in need of discipline!"

"She's not my daughter and why does she need discipline exactly?" Summer asks.

"Well then, why don't you adopt her?!" Cardin's mother shouts.

Summer looks to Cinder, smile halfway up, "Do you want to be adopted, Cinder?"

Cinder looks at her hand and starts to count, "Not really. If I wanted to be adopted, I wouldn't want a mom who's stupid, idiotic, blind, half a brain, thinks that their boy is a sweet little angel and can't. Do. Nothing. Wrong." She smiles arrogantly at Cardin's mother.

She feels agitated, "How dare you! I ought to-" Sounds of blade slicing wind is heard and seen.

Summer holds Thorns with a innocent smile, "Ma'am, I suggest going to a different area of the beachside. I wouldn't like doing this every single time I have to come to the shops." The mother and Cardin walk away, presumingly to another area.

The man bows down to Summer, "Thank you."

"Don't do that. Cinder's the one you should thank."

He kneels down to Cinder, "Thank you."

"It's nothing worth noting." Cinder says.

"Dad?" Velvet tugs her father's shirt.

"Yes Velvet?"

"Can we get the red velvet cake for Mom now?" She asks.

"We sure can." Her father gets up holds out his hand. Velvet takes it they walk away.

Summer switches Thorns' blades back and puts them back into her cloak. She and Cinder turn back and see the 5 year old trio. Ruby runs up to her mom and hugs her.

"Mom!"

"Strawberry! So, was today good?"

"Yep! But Emerald said that moms aren't cool." Ruby says. "Is she right?"

"Well, she has her own ideas." Summer looks at Emerald with a smile, "Well, I have to go to Coureur's Orphanage."

"Why?"

"There's a bunk bed being delivered at our house, meaning we'll two new houseguests." Summer whispers to Ruby and extends her arm, "Come on, you two."

Emerald and Mercury face each other, surprise and shock on their faces. They look to Cinder, who gives them a sideway nod to Summer. They step cautiously to Summer. Ruby moves to the side, Cinder's smiling.

"Are you talking about us?" Mercury asks.

"Of course. Let's go and get you adopted." the five of them walk inside into Coureur's Orphanage with Cinder comes in last, smiling lovingly.

**(Author's Note)**

_**I actually love imagining Emerald, Velvet, Cinder and Mercury as small children. Just 4 more chapters.**_

**Review/s**

**seraphimnight: Thanks!  
**

**Ryan Hughes the world creator: It is cute!**

**HeartOfChaos13: I've considered how the Canon will change without Cinder as a villain and came at a crossroad...**

**Chyllus: ... Umm... To be honest... I've actually forgot about Tai and Qrow. Thanks for inspiring the next chapter!**

**_Hope you enjoyed this short, review and have a nice day Reading._**


	7. Parents

In the kitchen of the Xiao Long-Rose household, Taiyang and Summer are in the kitchen, making pancakes, "Kids! Breakfast is being served!" Taiyang shouts from the kitchen. He finishes making the last pancake, "Can't believe we have 5 kids living here."

"Four." Cinder says. "You and Summer have four kids living here." Taiyang sees that Cinder is holding her diary.

"You have a diary?" Taiyang says.

"It's The Book of Heroes and Destiny." Cinder announces with a bit of anger. She walks back up the stairs, "Mercury, you need help coming down?"

Tai scratches his head and looks to his wife, "Summer, how do deal with her?" Summer is stopped from eating a strawberry, "Cinder seems to be alright with you... sometimes. All the time, she ignores me or has a quick small talk."

"Just pierce through it. That tough shell of hers is just a illusion. Think of her as a tougher Yang." Summer gives Tai.

"What about the kids you adopted?"

"That I do not know." she eats her strawberry after that. "You just have to figure that out. Same goes for me."

**(TXL)**

The four kids sit at the table. Ruby is quickly eating hers, Yang is steadily eating while Emerald and Mercury look at it with confusion. Ruby goes to grab the sugar shaker but her short arm can't reach it. She goes to stand on her chair but Yang takes it and holds out for her. Ruby takes the shaker from her sister's hand with a smile.

"Hey kids!" Tai practically slides in. "Emerald, Mercury, how are you two doing?"

"What is this?" Emerald says.

"You never eaten pancakes?" Tai asks. He hold the edges of their chairs, "Come on, try it."

Mercury looks at Tai with distrust, Emerald feels the same, "I think we'll skip breakfast instead." The two gets down from their chairs and go away.

Yang and Ruby look at their dad, "Daaad, why did you do that?"

"Well Yang, I thought, since I'm now their dad and all."

"Emerald and Mercury aren't like us, you were kinda coming up to them too hard." Ruby says.

Tai slums down onto a chair and starts to stuff his mouth with pancakes, "I made pancakes though."

Yang gets off her chair and taps her father's shoulder, "We know Dad."

Coming down the stairs, Summer clips on her cloak and stores Thorns. She goes to open the door when Cinder sees her, "Summer!"

She looks back and sees Cinder coming to her, "Yes Cinder?"

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going to Vale, Qrow asked for my help." Summer answers. "There's a entire pack of Grimm living in tunnels."

"Just... Get back here when you're done. I don't want Yang or Ruby to worry."

Summer doesn't go to state it but simply smiles and leaves.

**(TXL)**

Later outside, Yang and Cinder play-fight with some sticks they found, with their audience consisting of Ruby, Emerald and Mercury respectively. Both of them parry and strike each other, the trio children cheer on the duel.

"You got this, Yang!"

"You're gonna win this, Cin-Cin!"

"I can't really cheer for either of them!"

They come to a crossroad, both are equally untalented, young and hadn't used their fist once to punch each other. Yang charges forward at Cinder and swing at her. But Tai comes in and grabs both sticks out of their hands. "What are you two girls doing!?"

"We're playing Huntsmen!" Yang says.

"By whacking each other with sticks! You could hurt each other!"

"It's the idea." Cinder says. "Now, give me the sticks."

Tai's face is riddled with shock, "Excuse me? Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders?"

"Why should I? Most adults leave their kids at a doorframe."

"Look, I'm just trying to understand you, like a fath..." Tai stops himself, just remembering that she's a orphan. "Wait, hold on. I didn't mean-"

She looks down, clenched fists, "Shut up." She looks up to Tai with a angry expression, "I hate you!" Cinder turns to ashes, leaving into the forest.

**(RB)**

Cinder leans back on a tree, legs reeled in, one hand holding the wrist of the other. Each cheek of hers has a line of tears. A raven stares at her with its red eyes high above her. It flies away from her.

"Don't cry." A voice says to her. It was a woman's voice, soft yet cold sounding. "It'll attract the Grimm." Cinder looks around, searching for the woman. She look back to the front and a woman stands there. Her hair was pitch black, tied by a bandana. Her outfit is a red and black dress and skirt, similar to Summer's, only the white is on a full-face mask covering her face. Her heels give her some more height, a belt with a sheathed weapon and giant feathers, dark red gauntlets. "Hello Cinder."

She crawls away from her, back pushing against the tree, "W-who are you?"

"I watched as you fought with my daughter. Your swordsmanship needs work." She answers and evades Cinder's question.

"Daughter? You're Yang mom?"

"Me being someone's parent is irrelevant at this moment. Stand." The mystery woman commands. Cinder does so but the woman's body language shows that she was looking down at Cinder. "Stand straight."

Cinder has a instant tick, "Why?"

"Do you wish to hold a weapon? To be like Summer Rose?" She questions the young girl.

"Maybe." Cinder pauses for a moment, "How do you know Summer?"

"How I know her is irrelevant, now, bend your knees."

**(CF)**

The sun starts to set, the four kids sit around, waiting anxiously for Cinder. The door opens, revealing Cinder. She closes it as she makes it into the house. "I'm back." She tonelessly shouts. Cinder sees Ruby, Yang, Emerald and Mercury coming at her. "I've made a mistake-" She is bear hugged by Yang, squeezed in by Ruby and Emerald. Mercury doesn't do any hugging.

"Cindy!"

"Cinder!"

"Cin-Cin!"

"Yay!"

"Get off me! You're all squeezing the life out of me!" Cinder complains.

Taiyang comes around the corner of the kitchen as the three hugging girls stop accidentally killing Cinder. The two look at each other.

"Sorry." "Sorry." they both say.

"So, I met a strange woman in the forest." Cinder changes the weirdness.

Taiyang looks intrigued, "Really? What she look like?"

"I couldn't see her face but she had black hair, a red dress and black skirt, heels, armor on her arms, red eyes."

"Red?" Tai says. "Did she say her name?"

"I didn't get her name but she said she was a watching crow?"

Their door opens, a white cloaked person comes through and kneels down, followed by Qrow who stands next to Tai, "I'm back, kids!"

"Mom!" The three girls crash-hug her while Mercury comes up to them.

Summer looks at Tai and Cinder, "So, what did I miss?"

**(CF)**

**_Well, Cinder's getting better and better each time. Now I have a problem. _****_HeartOfChaos13 have mentioned how the story will differ and honestly... _****_when the shorts end, I don't know what to do. I want to see how the story will work out without Cinder as a villain but I also want to add a new character to fill the 'heels' of Cinder._**

**Review/s**

**Wolf: I didn't notice that I was putting Yang on the bench. I didn't have much of a plan with Yang but now I'll try to have Yang more in the last shorts.**

**timrocks99: Thanks guy.**

**seraphimnight: Agreed.**

**lion: Cinder will probably try to have more willing control. Right now, her Semblance reacts to her emotional state as seen above.**

**Chyllus: I have something planned.**

**_Hope you enjoyed this short, review and have a nice day Reading._**


	8. Symbols

Sitting on the couch, Qrow watches the news while Yang and Cinder play Go-Fish on the table. "Can't believe Yang's mom came around and talked to ya, Cinder."

"Yeah, she was pretty weird."

"Any Kings?" Yang says, sound a little deflated and distracted.

Cinder glares at Yang and surrenders her Red King Of Diamonds. "Raven. Raven, Crow." She looks to him, "Why are you two named after birds?"

"Eh, it was that or Grey and Nickel. Our parents chose the cool sounding ones. And it's Qrow with a Q."

"There's a Q?" Cinder questions. She turns back to Yang, who looks far from focus. "Got a Green Grimm Of Gaiety?" She tests.

"Huh? Can you say that again?" Yang answers.

Cinder puts down her cards, "I said you're not focusing on our game. What's got you so distracted?"

Yang goes the same, with a dejected-like expression, "My mom talked to you and she left after that. She didn't even came to talk to me."

"I wasn't given a choice. She had a sense of power, like how I first met Summer so I followed her orders."

Qrow senses the atmosphere between the two girls. "Hey Firecracker, Ash, why don't we go for a stroll?"

"A stroll. To where?" Cinder asks.

Qrow gets up from the couch and stretches, "The forest. I know a pretty hidden lake around here. Get your shoes on."

"What's gaiety?" Yang asks Cinder.

"Being cheerful is the simplest I can get it."

"Soo, like you!" Yang smiles at her. "Gaiety Cindy!"

"Please don't make that a thing."

**(CF)**

Walking into the forest, Qrow walks ahead of the girls, having 5 meters away from him, "You girls still behind me?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure. Why do we have to walk 5 meters between us?"

"Cause I said so." He trips his shoes on a rock, "Ah!" He falls over.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang runs to him, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." He gets himself up, "Lake's over the hill." Cinder runs up the hill and awe atop.

"Wow." She smiles widely at it. She sees the lush green, the clear blue and the animals that reside there. She turns to ashes and the grey spirals reform her and she rolls on the hill.

Yang gets up to the top and sees Cinder rolling down, "Wait for me!" Yang lies on her side and pushes herself down. Qrow trips over somehow and rolls down unintentionally.

"Woooooo hoooo!" Cinder screams. She finally makes it at the bottom of the hill. Yang comes second and crashes into her. "Oof!"

"Whoa! That was fun!" She realizes that she lying on Cinder, "Hey Cindy!" Yang laughs at their situation.

Cinder, instead of telling her off, she giggles with Yang with a smile.

She pokes Cinder's cheeks, "You're lafff-ing." Cinder stops laughing.

"Not anymore. Now get off me." Yang does so, allowing Cinder to stop lying on her stomach and lying down as Qrow crashes near them. "Oh great, Uncle's here."

Cinder looks to the look and sees that a deer buck has his eyes on her. Qrow looks to a crow, perched on a branch, building its nest. Yang sees to her right and watches a bear and its cubs trying to catch fishes. "Do you want to know why I told you girls about this place? Qrow asks.

"Why?" Cinder asks.

"My family, the Branwen tribe believe that each bird have a special traits to them. Turns out, my name is bad luck. I don't recall the last bit. I've read books that other animals had those and believed it."

"Alright then, Uncle Traits of a animal, what's my animal?"

"What did you spot first?" Cinder points far but sees where her finger lands, "You got a good one. Unlike mine, deers are mostly symbols of regeneration in Patch. Vacuo sees them in two way. gentle and graceful or independent and pride. Mistral has them with four things which I will not say."

"I saw a bear and her babies!" Yang joins.

"Was it brown or black?"

"It had a white V on its chest."

"A black bear then. Patch sees your animal as a explorer, finding their purpose in the world. You get to pick what path you choose. Mistral has the same ideas. Damn. You both got some good animal symbolism." The three of them lies on the hill, time passing them.

**(CF)**

Writing in The Book of Heroes and Destiny, Cinder writes and illustrates about a deer, a bear and a crow setting on a journey. "This will be a fun book to read, shame this family will only read it."

"Read what Cin-Cin?" Emerald asks from the top bunk.

"Another story. The Book of Heroes and Destiny have three more legends to add."

Emerald climbs down from the bunk and grabs a chair to sit on, "Ooh, what are they called?"

"Crow Knight, Bear Lord and Deer Priest. The Crow Knight is a retired warrior, Bear Lord is a disowned heir."

"What's disowned mean?"

"Disowned is another way of saying, 'we don't want to know you as family.'"

"Like orphans?" Emerald says, saddened.

Cinder subtly nods, "Yeah. But you two are part of another family, the Roses."

"You're a Rose too, Cin-Cin."

Cinder ruffles Emerald's hair, who giggles at the action, "Thanks Em. Where's Merc?"

"Downstairs. He was watching with Ruby." Emerald answers. Cinder makes her way out of their room with Emerald following.

Cinder gets to the living room and sees Mercury's hair, "Mercury, come on, it's time for..." When she gets to the front of the couch, she sees Mercury and Ruby fast asleep. Ruby has her head on Mercury's shoulder and Mercury has his leaning back.

Emerald leans on the couch, "Should we wake them up?"

"No. Let them sleep." Cinder and Emerald go back to their room and leave Mercury and Ruby to sleep. And hanging outside their door is a wooden dove statue.

**(Author's Note)**

_**Well, I don't know if I was subtle or not but it's there.**_

**Review/s**

**timrocks99: I could go with Tock but judging Maria's age and the fact that all three of them never met, it wouldn't work.**

**lion: Guess making a new characters appears to be my only option and I wasn't planning to have Cinder with Maiden powers.**

**Narsauce: ... ... ... ... Uh... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

****_Hope you enjoyed this short, review and have a nice day Reading!_****


	9. Coureur's

"What?" Summer lets out in shock, leaning back on the couch.

On the opposite side are two women, one is a Faunus, appearing on her dark grey hair as a extra set of ears, she also has thick black eyeliner. Her white shirt with a large black domino mask and a black mini vest. Her grey pants has a raccoon head symbol on each knee, black sneakers.

while the other has orange glasses with small clear rectangular lenses. She is also a Faunus, having a reddish-orange and white tail. Her outfit is simple, a sundress with detached sleeves and heels.

"We've adopted her." One of them says. Summer and the kids and Cinder have decided to go to town. Cinder was ready to be a Rose but someone had gotten to Coureur's Orphanage and signed the papers. "We've thought about it and we headed in. We looked through each profile of the kids and we saw hers."

Cinder looks rather dejected, watching the three younger kids play with the toys. She looks to her left and sees Yang glares angrily at the woman with glasses, with her usual lilac eyes and her already golden blond hair glows, "Uh, that's pretty scary kid." Yang doesn't answer her. "Uh, Gray, this girl is scaring me."

"Yang!" Summer shouts. This snaps the blond daughter out of it, "Don't stare at people."

Yang's eyes and hair change again, "But it's so unfair! Cinder is with us! She-"

"It's ok Yang." Cinder says. "I'm a orphan. This is meant to happen."

"But you said you were ready!" Yang argues.

Summer looks to the couple, "Maybe not mine."

"Sorry. But we can visit you, if Cinder wants." Gray says. "Right, Sunny?"

Sunny nods, "Yeah."

Cinder gets up, "Tell the trio that I'll be going away." The two women and Cinder head out. Cinder is at the door but feels her sleeve being held. She looks down as the trio children hold her sleeve. "Guys-"

"Don't go, Big Sister." Ruby says, all of their eyes are welling up with tears.

Tears fall from Cinder's, "I'm sorry." Cinder gets her sleeve back and wipes her tears away. All three of them cry as Cinder regrettably leaves.

**(SR, TXL, QB, YXL)**

In the Xiao Long-Rose household, Taiyang has Emerald and Summer with Ruby, patting both their backs as they cry. Qrow quietly closes the door as Mercury has fallen asleep from his wailing. He comes down on the stairs, "Merc just cried himself to sleep."

"Great, mind waiting for-"

"Cin-Cin!" Emerald wails. Tai walks around and takes laps.

"Cin-ddeeerr!" Ruby cries. "I want Cin-ddeeerr!"

Summer bops her up and down, "I know, Strawberry. I know." Summer walks to the couch, next to Yang who's looking at the floor. Summer sits down and props Ruby on her lap. "I know you want Cinder here, I do as well. But we can go visit her tomorrow."

"No! I want to see her here! I don't want to visit!"

Yang turns to the two roses, "Come on Ruby, just go with it." She sees that Emerald has quietened down. Taiyang goes upstairs with Qrow. "Cinder is with another family, she'll be happy without us."

Ruby stops crying then begins trembling, "Wwaaaaaahhh!"

**(SR)**

Night comes to them and tranquil hush is prominent. Summer puts a sleeping Ruby in her bed, "Sleep well, Strawberry." She kisses her little rose on the head. Summer turns to her step-daughter, who's awake and looking away, "Yang?" She sits down on Yang's bed. "You alright? You've been quiet for the whole day."

When Yang turns around, her hair glows and her eyes are the eyes of rage, "I didn't get to know her well. All I know about her is that she hates being called Cindy, has a bored voice, can tell a story and her animal is a deer."

"You'll get to know her more, once we go to town and visit her." Summer comforts.

It doesn't work, as Yang puts her head down, her locks are still shining and keeps her eyes open. Summer leaves the two, closing their door and coming down. Summer hears the news that Tai and Qrow are watching, "A fire was somehow set inside of a house at a village. The occupants, two women are unharmed and were alerted by their adopted child. That child wasn't present and is speculated by the women to have ran away."

"Set inside?" Summer says.

"Weird right? The things that happen in Remnant. Next thing you know, we have Grimm that can talk and change into us." Qrow remarks.

"I mean, that would be interesting from the regular." Tai replies.

Summer falls on the couch, "You think Cinder is happy? With her new family? We've changed her so much."

"You, mostly." Qrow adds. "She'd spent more time with you then us."

Tai leans forward on the couch, "I didn't get through her. I accidentally said to her that I wanted to understand her, like a father. She ran off and met Raven. Barely got ground."

"Well I think I made some impact. Told her that the deer was a symbol of regeneration. Even carved that dove statue hanging on her door." Qrow says.

Summer looks down, wishfully, "I hope I could've done more to her attitude. Did I change anything about her ideals? Her beliefs? Did I do a good job trying to be a parental figure to her?"

"Summer..." Tai places his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you did a great job."

She looks at window and sees someone she did not expect. Qrow sees what Summer sees and soon after, Taiyang.

A person standing outside. Black skirt, red dress and long black hair. Summer runs out of the house in front of her, "I can't believe you're here."

**(Author's Note)**

_**Oh. I did not expect this. Or did I? I don't know. One more left.**_

_**lion: SSSSSHHHHH!**_

**_Hope you enjoyed this short, review and have a nice day Reading!_**


	10. Getting-Back-to-The-Roses

Cinder and her new parents stop in front of the new house that Cinder will live in. It's in a town near a forest. Its population is very moderate. Sunny and Grey live in a house in a neighbor hood. It has two levels and a baloney. Gray kneels down to her new child, "Well, how do you think of the house, Cinder? And being part of the Vulpes-Iotor family?"

"Ok." Cinder says monotonously. Sunny goes to door and opens it. Cinder walks in and sees the interior of the house. Everything was modern looking. "Wow, so modern. This is definitely the next innovation in real estate."

"Do you know what real estate is?" Sunny ask.

"No, but it's so complicated for my six-year old brain that even people who do real estate have no clue."

"Well, real estate is-"

Cinder goes upstairs and somehow, finds a guest room. "Do everyone in this gods damned island have a guest room!?"

She goes into the room and closes the door, plopping down on the bed, knees up and wraps herself. "I can't believe it." Tears fall from her eyes to the mattress, "I'm actually here. Another house, with two women which both of them don't have a stupid looking, ridiculously long, white cl... cloak."

**(SVI)**

Sunny look up to the flight, "You think she'll thaw down, Gray?" She says without looking at her.

Gray wraps her arms around Sunny's neck from behind, "Eventually. Let's give her space for now. I'll be in the kitchen." She walks away from her and disappears around a corner, "Who knows, maybe she'll become a good firefighter like you. Without the social skills of a rock."

"You're never gonna let go that I retired from my job as a fireman?"

Gray pops her head out, "Nope!" And goes back.

Going into their lounge room, Sunny turns on the TV and puts on a channel. While it plays in the background, she searches through the shelf, filled to the brim with books of varying sizes. She skips her finger on many spines, finally landing on a book with the spine having the words, 'The Codex of Signs.' She pulls it out, falling down on the couch.

"Now where is the page again?" She flips through the pages, going through many, including a long bright yellow serpent fighting against a bone-like purple lizard, drawings of Faunus with two traits, even more animalistic traits, a hooded figure wielding a staff and fire coming out of her eyes, The Silver Eyes. She moves it to the next page. "There they are." The drawing presenting the page is a woman with light skin, tied down black hair, silver armor and gold embossing, white mini cloak with red accents. The most unique about this woman are her amber eyes.

A sudden noise shocks her, "Ah!"

It's Gray, putting down a plate on their glass table, "Whoa, easy. I heated up some noodles." Sunny stares at it, Gray holds a wooden block, "It's Eastern Mistrali, not the West."

"Oh thank gods." Sunny closes the Codex and takes the block, ripping it apart, making chopsticks and scarfs down the noodles. Gray goes to the shelf and opens the cabinet above, revealing several bottles of wine.

"Celebration?"

"For what?"

"Three months being married?" Gray shrugs with a poor excuse for a smile.

"Later on."

**(CF)**

Nightfall comes to the house, Cinder hasn't left the room, lights are all out in the house. She rolls over, having vivid dreams. Sweat falls down and her breathing becomes shaky. Her dreams kills itself and she wakes up with a gasp, "Summer, no!"

She looks around her room and sees something in the corner. Going into her left sleeve, she pulls out a box of matchsticks and takes a match out to strike it against the striker. She gets off the bed and cautiously steps forward. One step, two steps, three steps, four steps, five steps. She can make it a white faced being. It reaches for the match and snuffs out the flame.

She falls down and crawls back, the white faced being steps forward, coming into the moonlight from the window. "Hello again, Cinder."

"Raven."

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"I got adopted. That's why I'm"

"Get out of here."

Cinder looks up to her, "What?"

"This isn't a appropriate environment for your training." Raven says.

"Training?" Cinder returns to her gloomy look as she gets up, "Why?"

"I'll explain to you once you get to Summer's house." She heads to the door, twisting the knob to open it. Cinder follows her downstairs to the lounge room. "Right now, you need Summer to know you're coming. Her house is 600 meters is to the West."

"Can you answer my question?" Cinder asks. Raven doesn't answer as she takes out two wine bottles from the shelf. "I want to know why're you helping me." The older woman goes into the kitchen and puts the bottles on the counter. The ambers begin to appear as Cinder has finally had it and smashes a bottle on the table, "Hey! Answer me!"

Raven, through her eye silts, blinks, "Very assertive, Cinder. Now you're someone I need in my tribe."

"Tribe?"

"Hey, what was that?" A voice calls from upstairs.

Cinder looks to the direction of the voice and hears the air being sliced. She turns back to Raven, only to see no one. She looks at the remaining bottle, "Well, I've committed now." She grabs the neck of the bottle and smashes it. Taking out her matchbox, she pulls a matchstick and strikes it. "This is a really nice house... Eh, I don't care." She throws on the spilled wine and it lights aflame. She opens the front door and slams it. Upon running out, she turns into spirals of ashes, heading west.

**(RB)**

"I can't believe you're here." Summer says.

Raven takes off her mask and looks at Summer's cloak, "Hello Summer."

Summer's expression is unusually angry, "Go away."

She goes back into the house and tries to shut the door but Raven stops it by lodging her hand between the door and the frame, "Summer!"

Taiyang walks to the door, "Summer, who is... Raven."

"Summer, I just want to talk!"

"We haven't seen you in 7 years, yet you appear out of nowhere, wanting to talk to us!" Summer tries to force shut the door.

"I don't want to talk to Tai or Qrow, I want to talk to you!" She feels her hand feeling not crushed. Summer looks at her with wary. "Could you close the door when we talk?"

Summer smiles, "Not even a thank you." She steps outside and closes the door. Tai and Qrow looks through the window, Raven glares daggers at them. They go away from the window. "Well, what do you want to-" She sees Raven's mask drop from her hand and feels her face being gripped. Raven was kissing her.

Summer realizes what was happening. She pushes Raven away, understandably shocked. "Raven!"

Raven looks away, feeling shame, "Cinder is coming to the house and I'm going to train her. I'll be making bi-monthly visits and you cannot-"

"Can't tell Tai? Or Yang? Your husband and daughter that you've left? With no reason?"

"Yes and I'll do it again! That was unplanned; me and Qrow didn't go to be Huntsmen-"

"No, you did it to kill Huntsmen!" Summer shouts.

Raven, now reverted to a calm face, picks up her mask and puts it back on, "I wish I had more time to achieve my what I yearn. But the tribe comes first." Raven takes out her sword, Cariad out of Cudd, slicing the air and creating a portal. She goes into it and it disappears as spirals of ashes come around and remakes Cinder.

The young girl looks around and sees her, "Summer!" She changes into spirals for a short burst before coming back and hugging her, "I'm back!"

"I know. I saw the news. That was really, really, really stupid."

Cinder rolls her eyes, "Well, I had to do something."

"You nearly torched a house to the ground."

"They left their wine bottles out."

Summer smiles at a smiling Cinder, "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a few hours."

"And I can think of is this house and everyone in it."

**(Cinder Rose)**

Quietly opening the door, she squeezes through and closes it. Cinder sees Mercury and Emerald quietly sleeping on the bottom bunk. _"Hey guys." _She says quietly. Walking to the two, she kisses their foreheads and walks back to her bed and slides into the blankets.

"Cin-Cin?" Emerald woke up. "Is that you?"

_"Ssshh. Get some sleep. Tomorrow is the new present."_

_"Alright. I love you, Cin-Cin."_

_"I know. Goodnight."_

**(Author's Note)**

_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! We're done with the shorts! And now to tell you more of the roadmap I originally had. The next chapter was going to be a trailer of Cindy walking to the cliffside where she was running away but I've decided to add a time skip.**_

_**Also, I'll be working for weeks on the eleventh chapter, and... 100 follows on chapter 10? That's weird... Seriously.**_

_**Now onto Raven and Summer's scene... I have no shame. Blackrose is my OTP.**_

**Review/s**

**lion: welp, you're right about one thing.**

**icedshadows: (C7, C8) Uh, Stage 5, we have another situation... Yes, this person is alive and is dying from a overload of fluffy cuteness. Now please don't die on me.**

**Salman Salah: I will.**

****_Hope you enjoyed this short, review and have a nice day Reading._****


	11. Lessons

_As the valiant heroes of Remnant, the Silver Legs obliterates the head of the Beowolf. Him, along with his sibling, the Jade Jewel Thief stood tall as they have defended the city of-_

"Cinder!" She hears from below.

"Yes!" She shouts back. "What is it!"

"Time for breakfast, that's what!"

Cinder gets up, putting the Book of Heroes and Destiny into her satchel. She swings the strap over her shoulder and heads out. She heads to her wardrobe and opens it. She takes and puts on clothes, heading to the mirror. She is wearing a red dress shirt with yellow lines, black leggings with grey spots and white and yellow sneakers. Her hair is now shortened to her shoulders with four braids on her right, "I'm coming!" She heads out of her room and comes down the stairs.

She gets tackled by three distinguishable kids. Ruby, Mercury and Emerald, "Hi Cinder!" They say at the same time.

Cinder laughs and pats Ruby and Mercury's heads, "Hey there. Now get off." She smiles as she said it. They all comply and they get off of her. Ruby is wearing a red and black dress, a red cloak and sneakers. The tips of her hair has been dyed with reds of red.

Mercury's in a grey t-shirt, bluish-grey sleeveless zipper hoodie, black gloves and white shorts and below the length of the shorts are prosthetic legs. His grey hair has grown but is obscured by his hood. And Emerald is wearing a simple dark green t-shirt and white trousers and black boots. Her hair has been done in twin tails.

"Come on you three, get!" Cinder says. The trio giggles and chuckles as they make their way to the table. She takes a seat next to Yang, who is wearing a white shirt, dark green and brown coatee over a orange sweater vest, yellow and orange plaid skirt and black leggings and shoes. Her hair is now in a ponytail, "Morning Cindy!"

"Morning Yang." Cindy greets back. "What are we having?"

Then Summer and Tai comes around the corner of the kitchen with Tai holding a plate of "Breakfast tacos!" Summer announces. Tai puts the breakfast tacos on the table and the trio reaches for them and begin eating it down. Cinder, Yang, Tai and Summer takes one taco each.

Cinder takes a bite of it and covers her mouth. After a while, she speaks, "You make the best food, Summer."

"Thanks, Cinder."

Mercury finishes his breakfast taco, "Mom, Mom, can we try again?"

"Mercury, we're still tweaking them." Summer glares at Tai. "For some reason, someone doesn't know how to keep his legs on him."

"It's not a motorcycle, ok? I'm trying my best." Tai says. He gets up from the table, "Speaking of motorcycle, Yang, Signal's about to start again."

"OK!" She follows her dad out the door and they hear a revving sound.

After finishing their breakfasts, getting dressed and getting Mercury's legs to work, Summer walks with the trio to town, "Bye you guys! Have a good day at the first and last year at school!" Cinder shouts. She smiles to herself and to the roof, "So, when are you going to get off the roof, Raven?" Atop the roof is the bandit leader, mask on but still looks wishfully at the ever-so distant Summer.

The girl below gets annoyed, picking up a pebble and throwing it at her. Raven grabs it mid-throw, "Glad to know you can grab rocks in-" A pebble is thrown at her forehead, "Ow!"

Raven moves back and grips a sword down with her, with no signs of injuries. "Your reaction time is slow but your special awareness is better."

"Sure. Cause it's not like I had a lifetime of fighting."

Raven ignores the comment and throws the sword at Cinder. She grabs the hilt this time. Cinder takes a stance against Raven, knees bent, feet are away from each other, her left shoulder facing Raven. She holds the sword in her right hand and has it in a reverse grip. Raven takes off her mask and drops it, holding Cariad's hilt in Cudd, waiting for Cinder to attack. Cinder closes her eyes and whispers to herself, "Speed is my strength and strength is my weakness." She opens her eyes and see Raven's odachi coming at her.

Cinder leans and steps back with her blade coming to stop it. The move bodes well, as the two are locked, "Good movement." Cariad's blade disappears, Raven hooks the cross guard onto Cinder's and pushes it away, kneeing Cinder in the stomach.

"Ugh!"

"But on the field of combat, anything can happen. So don't play it like some hero." Raven kicks Cinder away. She collapses on the ground, "Combat is survival, survival is life, and life is just a journey."

"And a journey must come to a end, right?" Cinder wipes the blood above her upper lip, revealing a small scar, "Because people should submit to the journey. This training... It's all just means to a end."

Raven sheaths in Cariad, walking to Cinder and offering her hand. "This is why-" Cinder smirks, throwing dirt at Raven, "Aah!" The feathered bandit goes to wipe her eyes, but as she does, Cinder goes for a killing strike, pointing the tip to Raven's chest. She looks down, finishing wiping her eyes and sees the blade. She smirks at Cinder, "Well done."

"I learn from the best, especially ones that are trying to kill me." Cinder gets up and dust herself off.

"Today's training is done, until next month, Cinder." Raven's goes to grab Cariad, but Cinder pulls its out. "Cinder. I require that."

"You're staying, we're going to wait for Summer and you and her are going to have a chat."

"No! I need to get back to the tribe!"

"Your tribe can handle themselves, can't they?" Cinder smiles, feeling a little smug-ish. "Besides, lessons about puberty is starting for Ruby, Emerald and Mercury just so you know. And they been asking Summer a lot of questions so someone who's like... You, it might be a refreshing breath of air for her."

**(SR)**

A swirling, thin white tornado flies to the Xiao Long-Rose house. It lands in front of the house, transforming into a white cloak. Summer takes off her hood and sighs in relief, "Finally back home." Summer heads into the house, "I'm finally glad that I don't need to hear more questions about-" She sees a mane of black hair, taking a sip of tea with Cinder.

"Raven."

She turns back to her, "Summer."

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Cinder has me in a problematic situation." Raven says.

The young girl waves Cariad around, "I have her sword." Raven lunges at Cinder, "Wwwaagh!" She rolls over the couch and pops her head out. "You can't catch me!" Cinder changes into ashes and heads into her room.

Summer looks to the stairs and to Raven, who looks at the window. "Hey." She tries to start. It doesn't work. "Raven. I've been meaning to talk to you." She doesn't answer but looks back. Raven sits down and awkwardly pats a cushion. Summer walks to her and sits down, "I don't know if it's your complete lack of a friendly conversation because of your ideals or you don't know how to understand-"

"I understand what I feel. But I can't let my emotions get the better of me, for the sake of the tribe."

"Quit talking about 'the tribe' for just these few minutes we have." Summer puts her hand on Raven, "I want to have a normal conversation with you. No tribe talk. Now start."

Raven looks at her with struggles, "I... It's for... We... I have... I need to get Cariad from Cinder."

Summer sighs, "It's a start. Now let's get Cariad. Is that the hilt?"

"Of course it's the hilt." the two women head up the stairs and opens the door to her room. She's not there and the window is open. "Where did she... Was she..." Summer runs out and heads downstairs. She sees Cinder through a window beside the TV, sketching. The girl looks back up and down before realizing she been had. She awkwardly smiles and waves at them.

Summer heads outside and runs to where is at, "Cinder Ella Rose!" She sees her, holding the Book of Heroes and Destiny and she changes into a spiral of ashes. Summer turns into a tornado of white petals. Raven comes out and sees them lapping around the house, becoming more and more fast. Raven takes Cudd off her belt and holds it high. White, grey, white, grey, white, grey, white, grey, white, grey, white, grey, white-She swings down, hitting Summer on the top of her head, "OWW!"

The single spiral comes and Cinder hits face first on the sheath, falling onto Summer, "Oww!" Cinder stops holding the book, Raven calmly puts Cudd back on her belt and picks up Cinder's book. She goes each illustrations and to her latest, unfinished sketch of her and Summer sleeping in one bed, looking rather in peace.

She has a rather cold-looking expression when she looks to Cinder, "You think yourself as a artist and writer?"

She rubs her minor head trauma, "It's more of a hobby."

Summer gets up and sees the sketch. Unlike Raven, she has a embarrassed and angry expression. She snatches the book from Raven's hands, "Cinder Ella Rose! Why did you-"

"Blame curiosity, not me!"

"That's still you!"

Raven steps closer to Cinder, "My hilt."

Summer give Cinder her book, "At the window." Raven walks around the house and to the window and sees Cariad on the floor. She picks it and goes back but sees Summer's crossed face.

"You hit my head."

"I did it to stop Cinder."

"Did you have to hit my head?" Summer rubs the top of her head, still feeling the pain.

"Kneel down." Summer looks at Raven with caution, "Kneel down so I can see the injury."

"We should go into-" Summer looks into Raven's eyes and sees someone else. A loner with no social skills but has excellent combat skills. "Alright." Summer kneels down and lets Raven inspect her head.

Raven steps forward with Summer putting trust into her. This proves to be her downfall.

"Ow!" Raven slaps the top of her head. Summer gets up, "Why did you do that?!"

"Her control over her Semblance is getting better." Raven sheaths back Cariad and pulls out a red blade and slicing the air, creating a portal. She walks into the portal and its disappears once she fully stepped in.

"Not even a goodbye." Summer smiles. She heads back into the house and sees Cinder sketching again. She walks to her and sits down, "So, what's with the sketch?" She asks.

The young Rose looks at her, "Just thought it look cute."

"I never thought I hear you say cute."

"Yeah well, never thought I'd be here." Cinder finishes the faces of the sketch with both of them smiling as they sleep. "So, what's today' lesson, Misses. Rose?"

"History."

**(MBR)**

At the school, Emerald and Ruby look for a place to sit and eat. They both wear a plaid green and brown dress, Ruby wears her red cloak while Emerald has her green cloth. They both look around and find a spot under a tree, "Hey, where's Merc?" Ruby asks.

They both look for silver hair, they see one being cornered by four boys.

"What did you even do to deserved those?" the leader says.

"T-they're built. When I become a Huntsman." Mercury says.

The bullies laugh at them, "He thinks he can become a Huntsman."

"Not with those things!"

Mercury steps back but one of his leg detaches from him. He goes to grab it but one of the bullies grabs, "Look! Bot Boy's can take those off!"

"What a freak!"

"Give it back!" Mercury hops to the bully holding his leg but he throws it another, "It's not funny!"

They continue to throw it around, it stops when Emerald jumps on the back of the bully holding Mercury's leg and bites his ear. "AAHH!" He drops the leg and Ruby runs and grabs it. "Quit it, freak!"

She gets Mercury's leg back on, "Leave him alone!"

Emerald gets off of the bully, "Yeah!"

"Excuse me, kid." One of the bullies hears. It's gravelly and almost deep.

"What, old..." He looks behind him and sees Qrow, buzzed.

"So, Emerald." Qrow kneels down to Emerald. "You're not supposed to bite them."

"I'm not suppose to?"

"No. You're meant to punch them. It's more modern."

Emerald nods her head, "Ooh."

"Now, I'm here to walk you kids back, despite my denial."

The two girls cheer while Mercury quickly runs to him. The four of them walk away from the school back to home.

**(Author's Note)**

_**And we're here at the time skip. It's about 7 years after the shorts. Yang is now 14, Cinder's 13 and the Rose Trio are 12. Yang is in her second year into Signal, Cinder is also in Signal but she basically skipped her first day to Signal. The Rose Trio are in a building that is basically just giving them education equivalent before they go to combat school**_

**Review/s**

**Chyllus: Yeah, it's better then Salem.**

**lion: Well this chapter kinda explains it, I think?**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading._**


	12. Outing

The Xiao Long-Roses are having a family outing at the lake. Tai is reading a book called 'Silent Winter, Noisy Summer' while laying down with their basket, Summer and Cinder watches Ruby and Emerald while Mercury has his prosthetics off and lays on the grass, looking wishfully at the lake. Ruby is fighting Emerald with a red pool noodle and points it at Emerald, who has a green one, "Prepare for battle, Emerald! Your life depends on it!"

"Not if your life depends on my life being alive!"

Ruby slightly lowers her noodle, "Eh?" A moment passes them as Yang drifts around on a donut in her own place.

"Never mind, let's fight!" Ruby and Emerald charge at each other, slowly. They finally come near each other and they begin to whack each other.

"I'll destroy you!"

"Not if I destroys who destroys me!"

"Quit it with your weird sentences, Em!"

"I'll only quit when the quitee has quitted."

They whack each other numerous times, most of which is just them hitting their pool noodles. Emerald just gets a hit on Ruby's head. "Got ya!"

"Not for long! Steak Rush Crab!" Ruby shouts. Summer gets up and gets into the water... with her cloak on. Summer kneels down and Ruby sits on her shoulders, "Summer-Ruby Combo!"

Emerald laughs at her, "That will not stop me!" She whistles and Cinder gets up, submerging herself and coming back up, holding Emerald's legs on her shoulders. "Cinder-Emerald Combo!"

"I do not like this." Cinder says. "And why! Do you have your cloak, Summer!? Isn't it cloth?"

"Oh this one is waterproof. Right Ruby?" Summer grabs a part of her cloak while Ruby takes the edges and holds it high with pride.

"I... I'm going to have a mental breakdown if I try to continue this, charge!" Cinder runs at Summer, as the same speed like Ruby and Emerald were.

On the grass, Mercury looks at them with a bittersweet gaze, most notably at Ruby. He lifts up one of his thighs and drops it. "I thought it would be a dream come true." He says to himself.

Tai takes notice, "What kind of dream, Merc?"

"Legs. For half my life, I'd dreamt of getting to walk again. When my legs were amputated, they offered me a wheelchair. I thought that was stupid as I went for crutches."

"Cinder said you sure had a time trying to learn to balance with them."

"Yep. But it paid off, now I have to get used to walking." He falls on his back, blocking the sun with his forearm, "I wish I had something to past the time besides thinking on how to be a 'normal' kid."

Tai closes his book and straightens his back, he searches through their basket and takes out a headset. He shows it to Mercury, "Here." He twirls the side, the names of songs rapidly scrolling until landing on one. Tai passes it to Mercury and puts it on. He presses the play button and hears a guitar riff, bobbing his head to it.

_They see you as small and helpless_  
_They see you as just a child._  
_Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

A smile comes to Mercury's smile. He starts to tap on the headset to the beat. Tai gets back to his book.

The Rose Duo eye Yang, who has fallen asleep. Ruby and Emerald look at each other, mischief in their eyes. They swim to Yang as silently as they can. Emerald's eyes become emerald green. Ruby repeatedly points to her, Emerald looks at her, confused and trying to keep Ruby quiet. Emerald looks down and sees her eyes. "Aaaahhh!" Yang suddenly falls into the water. She comes up and grabs Ruby and Emerald, "We got to get out here, there's a Gri..." She looks around, seeing water, grass and trees, "Grimm?"

"I think you dreamt it up, Yang." Ruby says.

"We should get something to eat." Emerald says with both of them smiling. They all nod and head back to land.

As they comes back, they see Cinder and Summer walking back, arguing, "That was unfair!"

Summer raises her cloak, "It's a legitimate strategy!"

"Stop it with the cloak, I'm going to have a migraine."

"But it's so cool!"

"I hate you, Summer Rose."

"I love you as well, Cinder Ella. All we need for you for the wordplay is-"

"Don't say glass heels."

"A blue dre-"

"I'm not wearing a dress, not now and not ever."

"How about a red one?"

"No." They stop arguing once they make it to Tai and Mercury. The two of them sit down and Cinder notices Mercury bopping his head, "What are you listening to, Merc?"

"Check the side. I think it has the name." Mercury says. She does so and sees the scrolling name, 'This Will Be The Day.'

Soon after, Ruby, Emerald and Yang come and sit down. Tai closes his book and goes to the basket. He takes out sandwiches, biscuits, cheese and drinks. "Everyone dig in! Summer made too much."

"Some of that is for seconds."

**(RSB)**

The Xiao Long-Rose lay on their backs, looking at the clouds as they pass. "Look, that one is a baby lamb!" Ruby say

"It's just a lamb, Ruby." Cinder corrects. "Qrow told me that they represent innocence."

"You've been hanging out with Qrow for too long." Summer says. "I'm so sad, Cindy."

"7 years and you're still using that nickname."

"It's shorter!" Ruby says.

"Yeah!" Emerald agrees. "Plus, it's better then saying Cin-Cin."

Cinder laughs at her, soon after, Emerald too. Everyone begins to laugh, "You're such a raspberry sometimes, Emerald."

Ruby straighten up and gasps for a while, "That should be our name!"

"What, Emerald?" Mercury says.

"No, RaSBerry."

"Or RoSaBel." Mercury suggests. "Or even better, MERton."

"That's a funny word." Summer says.

"I still think StRiBog is better." Emerald adds.

Summer laughs wholeheartedly, "What are these words you're coming with!?"

"The Book of Heroes and Destiny. Cinder wrote a combination of words with our initials." Ruby answers. Cinder looks around at the forest and sees a deer. It's almost looks to be an adult, with one horn growing and another growing back. They lock eyes with each other, amber eyes to brown eyes. The deer goes back deeper into the forest.

Summer stare at Cinder, "Did she?"

"Well, I just thought ahead. That's all."

"Well, we better go back, you kids have school, Yang has to study-"

"Aarhh! It's boring!" Yang complains.

"I have to tweak out Mercury's legs, Cinder has to go to Signal-"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. You skipped on your first day, you are in my class so you have to catch up."

"Someone sounds like the bad guy." Summer says.

Everyone gets up from the grass, Cinder picking up the basket, Mercury holds the headset and Yang with the donut inflatable. "Just wanting the kids to have a good education." They all leave, putting on shoes and heading back to the house.

**(Author's Note)**

_**Family outings! I couldn't resist. And yes, Raspberry was my first suggestion of Ruby, Mercury and Emerald.**_

**Review/s**

**icedshadows: But you can still voice your criticism. And you have fun as well.**

**lion: I mean, I wouldn't dismiss the yelling competition.**

**darkvampirekisses: Yep!**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading._**


	13. Signal

"Do I have to go?" Cinder asks at the mirror with Summer.

"Yes, you skipped the first day for Raven. That was a freebie so now, you're obligated to go to Signal."

"But I could just learn from Raven!"

"You're not going to get lessons from Raven twice a month."

"Then I can be homeschooled." The two stare at each other, silently and seem to still arguing in their minds.

**(CR)**

Halfway to Signal, Taiyang, Yang and Cinder are going on a fast speed on Carpenter, his purple and yellow motorcycle. "Can't believe I'm going."

"Don't be down, Cinder, you got me as your teacher." Tai says. "Qrow as well, surprisingly. He'll cover Weapons Basic while I got Basic Aura Usage."

"Great, I have my adopted dad teaching me."

"Welp, she's turned back to Cindy." Yang says. "Maybe she's feels-"

"the burn?" Taiyang finishes with a smile.

"Yep!"

"Gods, both your humors are identical." Cinder remarks. She is wearing the same thing that Yang is wearing. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Yeah, well prepare for school, Cindy. Better makes some friends too." Tai suggests. He starts to slow down as Signal tower appears. It stands around mountains and some of it is integrated into one. "Welcome to Signal, Cinder."

"Whoa." She exclaims.

They make it to the gates of Signal and Cinder sees numerous students walking through and a lot of groups talking to each other. Tai, Yang and Cinder take off their helmets, "Now, have a great time, Cinder. Your first class is Weapons Designs." He goes to the packs on his motorcycle and takes out a Scroll. He throws it to Cinder, "Here, you'll need it." She catches it. "Have a great time!"

They all walk through the gate and a sudden realization comes to Cinder. She doesn't know anyone besides Yang and Tai. "Oh, the joy on my face." As Tai runs to the tower, Yang runs to a group of people and walks with them, Cinder is left on the pathway with everyone walking away. "Ok, where's Weapons Design?" She looks at the Scroll with confusion, "What did Summer makes this thing open up again?" She holds it on its side and feels the surface of it. She finally pushes the button and it opens.

"Oh, there we go. Uhhh..." She looks at it with even more confusion. "The screen's transparent. I can't see anything, how do people use this?" She starts to tap on it, missing a lot of things. "Where's the map?"

**(QB)**

Inside a room, Qrow stands in the middle of a class, with his students looking on, "Now let's see. Range. It's a pretty simple word. For the less involved students, shut up." A few quietly laugh and snickers at his casual tone. "I'm shockingly sober and I want to hear my voice today. Let's start with melee-orientated weapons. AKA, something in your hands." He taps on his Scroll and a weapon rack comes up. He takes a dagger, "We'll start with this simple thing. It's a prickler." Some laughs are more audible.

"Now, a dagger may seem something stupid to some. But a big blade isn't going to work for most. In a cave system, a great sword user would get his blade flicking back at him depending on the tunnel size. A dagger though, it's small, fast and effective. But at the cost of stopping-"

The doors suddenly open, revealing Cinder, out of breath, "Oh thank the gods." She sees everyone staring at her along with Qrow, "Uhhh... Hi Uncle Qrow."

"That's Mr. Branwen to you." He takes out his flask and drinks from it. He realizes it and pulls it away, "Uh, don't drink kids... Unless you're over 20, then you can drink." He puts it away. "Find a place to sit Cinder." She walks down the flights and stands awkwardly, "Ok, you can sit next to... Eur-Gwen." He points to.

Cinder makes her way to Eur-Gwen and sits on the empty seat. Eur-Gwen attire is the same as the girl' uniform, her skin tone is fair, light brown eyes, braided dark blond hair with a bright golden ombré. "Sup." Cinder hears. She turns to her classmate, "Eur-Gwen." She holds out her hand.

"Uh, Cinder Ella." She shakes her hand, "But most of my family call me Cindy."

"Cinder Ella? Is that a-"

"Yeah, I went with the fairytale one."

"And for those who are introducing themselves, shut up." He points to his adopted niece. He resumes his talk, "Stopping power is where it's least effective at. But if you can stab a Grimm in the same spot, it'll probably try to kill you but A for effort if you managed to kill it. Now I need a volunteer to show you how a dagger works." He dramatically looks around until landing his eyes on Cinder, "You, dramatically late girl with the brain of a Beowolf."

Cinder gets up and walks down to the middle. Qrow kneels down and holds a dagger in between them, "Cinder. I want you to take this dagger away-" Cinder pushes the dagger flat sides to Qrow's nose, giving his face a shocked and disbelief expression. "Wha... What just..." She slides the dagger away from Qrow's hand by the blade and holds it. "I didn't say go!" Qrow shouts at her face.

"Don't scream at my face!"

"Don't go when I say what you're suppose to do!"

"Element of surprise, didn't anyone in the Branwen family teach you that?!"

"Wha-is Raven teaching you her ideals!?"

Cinder stands still, realizing the odd situation, "...No."

"Get back in your seat." Cinder does so and sits down with a smile.

She turns to Gwen, "That's my uncle. Somehow sober."

"Yep."

**(CR)**

All the classes in Signal finishes and every student come out of the door, with Yang sitting on the stairs, looking for Cinder and saying goodbye to her friends, "Bye Yang!"

"Later!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Stay safe!"

Yang waits for Cinder and eventually, her dad comes out, "Hey Yang. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Cindy!" She answers.

"Course you are." Tai sits down and wait with her. The doors open again, with Cinder and Gwen laughing on the way.

"Did you really have to pour out his flask, Cinder?" Gwen asks.

"The best way to make him mad during my time with him, it's to pour his flask out." She answers. Cinder sees Yang and Tai, "Oh, I got to go, thanks for hanging out with me, Gwen."

"If calling your uncle a buzzed old drunk as hanging out, then what I have been missing." Gwen and Cinder go on their separate ways. "Later Cinder!"

"Later!"

Yang and Tai smiles at her, "What?"

"Who was your new friend?" Yang asks.

"Just a classmate I ended up with." Cinder excuses. Tai and Yang laughs at her, "What?! It's true!"

"Sure, Cinder." Yang goes to hug her but holds no one. Cinder reappears in front of Tai, "Hey!"

Tai laughs and gets up, "Look at you two. Come on, lets get back to the house."

The three of them get back on Carpenter, helmets on and they drive back home.

**(CR)**

Nighttime falls to them as dinner has finished cooking, lasagna. Tai and Summer serve a piece to the kids. Cinder takes a spatula for herself and puts a piece on her plate.

They all eat and chat about their day. Emerald got into a fight with the bullies and was sent to the principal's office. Ruby and Mercury played some chess and games and Summer went around town and got ingredients for the lasagna. "So... Cinder." Summer starts.

"Yeah, Summer?"

"How was Signal?" She smiles at her.

"Well-"

"Cindy's got a girlfriend!" Yang shouts.

"No I don't!"

"Well this is interesting." Summer says. "What was her name?"

"Why." Cinder says with suspicion to Summer.

"Just wondering."

Cinder stabs her lasagna and eat a entire layer, having a stare down with Summer. "Eur-Gwen. Her name's Eur-Gwen. She's in my class in Weapon Basics."

"Eur-Gwen, huh. What's her type?"

"Summer!" Cinder shouts. The kids and Tai are watching and eating as the spectacle continues. "Why are you asking me that!?"

"It's a legitimate question! You're 13!"

"I'm not going to ask 'Hey, do you like boys or girls' to her! I've just met her on my first day!"

"I just want to know!"

"Well I'm not going to tell you!"

"Aw, come on Cindy!"

"Let's just eat lasagna and forget it about this! Please!"

Summer smiles arrogantly, "Nope."

**(CR)**

Outside, Summer finishes writing something. As Cinder comes out, Summer folds it into a airplane and lights it ablaze. She throws it into the sky and watch it burn.

"Hope you like the news, Mother." Summer says. "Cinder is a hard egg with topics these days. Ruby and Mercury are getting closer, Emerald is... well she's Emerald. Yang, she's an entirely topic subject."

Cinder closes the door, making Summer snap to her, "Oh, Cinder. Didn't hear you there."

"Who were you talking to?" She asks.

"My mother, your adopted grandma."

"Why did you burn the letter then?"

"She's... She's passed away a couple years back."

"Oh. Sorry."

Summer smiles at her, "It's no worries. Met my grandma before she passed. Right before she passed, she told my mother to burn a letter and write on it as if she was still here. I can still remember her smile of bravery."

The young girl looks up to the sky, "You think they're watching us?"

"Always." She feels a hand holding hers, she grips back, "Don't worry. I'll be here. For Ruby, Mercury, Yang, Emerald and you. No matter where I am."

**(Author's Note)**

_**Another chapter of Cinder's new life. And she's made a new friend.**_

**Review**

**eden36: What are you talking about? It's like I made a reference. Seriously though, thumbs up.**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading._**


	14. Final

Outside, Cinder and Yang watches the cloud on the roof, Mercury does some kicks to test his prosthetics on a dummy, Emerald and Ruby are inside, watching TV and eating cookies. Tai is watching and figuring out what Mercury's style is. He does some quick kicks to the torso, two kicks to each sides and high kick to its head, but his leg comes off, "Whoa!" He falls down as his leg goes to smashes the window.

In front of the window and who's holding the leg is a reappearing Cinder, having it close to her face. She releases a breath of relief.

"That was-" The foot suddenly springs to life and hits Cinder on her face, she drops it and holds her nose as it starts to leak blood, "Ooowwwww!"

Tai comes over, kneeling down to Cinder, "Ok, uh, keep your head up so the blood won't come out!"

She stares at Tai with pain-induced anger, "I just got hit by a metal foot, do you think blood will not come out!"

"Cinder!" Yang comes down and sees the blood, "I'll go get the med-kit!" Upon running to the door, Summer opens it. Yang passes around her, "Sorry Mom, got to get first-aid for Cinder!"

**(CR)**

Inside, several bloody tissues are on the table as Cinder leans forward and winches in pain as Summer puts a icepack on her nose. "How did this happen, Cinder?"

"Prosthetic foot somehow sprung out and hit me on my nose." Cinder answers. "I wouldn't be here if I just kept my Aura on. "

"Well, be glad that I took time to figure out injuries in case anyone got seriously hurt without Aura. Now breathe through your mouth." Cinder does so as Summer looks at the crooked nose, "You may have to go to the hospital to get that fixed."

"I'm 13. It's a unlucky number."

Summer shakes her head, smiling, "Don't quote like Qrow, Cinder. Next thing I know, you're drinking out a pink flask."

"Orange is my preference. Maybe even a flame pattern."

"Don't set yourself on fire. Now stay there. I think Ironwood sent us some medicinal gel around here for that scar." Summer gets up, disappearing around the kitchen corner.

Cinder turns her head to the couch, seeing Mercury looking down with Emerald and Ruby patting his shoulders. She gets up and heads to the couch, still holding the icepack. "Hey." He is looking at his prosthetics, guilt and regret in his eyes, "I did this. It's not your fault."

"But it is. If I hadn't wanted to walk again..." Tears begin to form, "You wouldn't have gotten hurt." His tears begin to fall down his cheeks.

Cinder lets out a sigh, almost guilt-sounding, "Mercury..." She leans close to Mercury and goes to hug him, "Come here, Silver." He moves to her and wraps his arms around her. She does the same and pats his head. Ruby and Emerald join in. "Don't linger on this. A mistake is another way to learn."

"A mistake..." Mercury's head perks up, "Hold up. Stop hugging me." Everyone does so, "I need a screwdriver and a small wrench. Dad's been trying to figure out what's keeping my legs from detaching. His toolbox is in the shed."

**(MBR)**

Hours of working, Mercury tightens back the final piece to cover the rocker and head spike of the left leg. "Alright. Test 76." He breathes heavily. Summer, Ruby and Cinder left to the local hospital to get her nose fixed, while Tai, Emerald and Yang watches him. "I've fixed 24, 43 parts, relocated 19 things, added 4 other stuff, threw away 5-how many parts did you stuff in these, Dad?! I'm not even sure half of the things I fixed are motorcycle parts!" Tai stays silent as his adopted child shouts at him.

"Alright. I got it." He puts the wrench back into the toolbox, closing it. "If I'm right, they should make a revving sound when I kick high." He grabs one of them and puts it on. He takes the other and does the same. Putting both metal feet down, Mercury gets off the couch and walks around it, standing behind. "The moment of truth." He positions his leg apart, favors his right leg and kicks high. It makes a revving sound and doesn't fly out. "It worked!" Then he flails his arms and falls down.

"Ooow."

Tai and Yang runs to him while Emerald gets on another couch and watches them, "You okay, Mercury?" Tai asks.

Mercury stares at the second floor for a moment, "I'm tired, my arms and fingers are aching, I'm hungry and thirsty, I am happy and I may need a chiropractor."

"Cause you got beaten by your own two feet?" Emerald remarks.

"At least they worked!" Mercury points to Emerald and pauses, rewinding his words, "Wait, did I just insult myself?"

"I think you did." Mercury gets himself up and when he does, he jumps, bending his legs to his torso. They makes the revving sound again, confirming his success.

"Yes! I did it!" Mercury cheers. Feeling pride in his work, he runs around out of the house, looking up and shouts, "I'm awesome! Beat that!"

"You finally got those legs working, Silver?" He hears.

He looks in front of him, "Cindy!" He run to her and jumps at her.

"Oof!" They both fall down, laughing. "Ok, that hurt a bit."

"Sorry." He gets off of Cindy and sees Ruby and Qrow. "Where's Summer?" He now notices that Cinder is wearing Summer's cloak. "Why do you have her cloak?"

"She's on a mission." Cinder answers. "Don't worry. She promised to come back by nightfall."

"Really?"

Cinder gets back up, "Yeah. Now come on." They all head into the house, waiting for Summer.

**(SR)**

Rain and nightfall comes and Summer slides back, using Thorns to slow down and clutching her right eye. Exhausted, out of Aura and injured, she pulls out Thorns' blade out of the ground. "Come on, dammit. Keep it together, Summer."

Conjuring the lasts of her strength, flourishing Thorns and puts on fierce eyes for display, "Come at me! Let's see who comes out of this." She says to the masked beings. They show no skin, covered by armor and clothing colored as dark grey and light grey. Their masks are a single visor, appearing as a cross on a pointed helmet.

On the far right holds a sword with rifle barrels lining the blade and a shield with intentional corner taken out. Their helmet has additional plates on it.

Another holds a giant battleax. It has a enlarged left pauldron and has red markings on its helmet.

The being on the far left has less armor, wielding a dagger and a short sword. The helmet is smaller then the other three.

The last one has a spear with a gun on the bottom, complete with a trigger and ammo clip. They have cloth over its helmet.

"Amber and Silver. Unnatural co-existence." They all say simultaneously. Their voices are completely different, overlapping each other. Summer stands her ground, tightening her grip on Thorns as they charge at her.

**(Author's Note)**

_**I got no words how to end this.**_

**Review**

_**lion0: Thank you.**_

_**Have a nice day Reading.**_


	15. Cinder Rose

**(3 years later, CR)**

Red leafs lie upon the upcoming ground of winter as a white-cloaked girl walks towards to a open plains. Pale skin, ashen-black hair and her clothing are completely covered by the cloak and hood, she seems to walk aimlessly, head down to her obscured feet and faded tears on her face.

Dead silence as she comes, passing through the thin, wooden arms dropping their soft, fragile hands. The sunrays shine and reflect on the brightly colored cloak.

Upon looking up, she finds herself being surrounded by Creeps: small, hind legs only, four empty sockets and a short tail. Two Creeps come behind her, stalking and waiting for a opening.

"Grey like ashes, many rise. Green as grasses, some had fallen. Silver clouds, fell from grace. Red like roses, you've burdened." She looks at the two Creeps, pushing the white cloak to reveal to have holding a sickle on her right. The three of them lunge at each other but she is faster. Extending her right arm, the sickle blade moves to be a dagger and launches itself to a Creep's head, lodging itself in it but not dead. The chains between them, she twirls it around to wrap on the other Creep' neck. Both of them fall down and look around in confusion.

All of the other Creeps start to charge at her. Devising her situation, the girl decides to use the two Creeps she has entangled as a improvised flail, swinging counterclockwise to hit any Creep that didn't see it or got hit mid-way through. Her attack proves to be a distraction to herself, as one Creep jumps behind her.

She sidesteps and hits the bottom of her sickle on its head and kicks its chin with her multilayered glass-tipped boots. It begins to emit smoke, knowing it will be dead soon, she pulls the hilt to her chest, snapping the entangled one' neck and pulling out the blade out of the Creep' head.

It starts to retract back to the hilt, another Creep comes to her from her left. She bends sideways and takes out second sickle, holding it reverse grip, plunging the blade right above its neck. The Creep lands on back on its feet and runs away, making the girl tumble a bit, she regains her footing and pulls the Creep over her head and slamming it onto the ground. The blade retracts to the hilt and once it does, she puts the bottom of them together.

They lock onto each other, the curved hilts extend and underneath the blades comes out a long string with a hook and on the other is another. Four Creeps come at her at all directions, she runs to the one coming in front of her and jumps on its head, propelling herself upward, giving her time to put the hook on the other. Her glove starts to glow as a Dust-constructed arrow appears in her hand. She moves the arrow on the string and pulls back to her cheek.

She slows her breathing, focusing her aim, time seeming to stop for a moment. Then the arrow flies out, piercing itself on a Creep. In a instance, the arrow explodes, surrounding it in rocks. Another arrow is shot, missing any Creep, it starts to tremble before summoning a massive ice shard with its thinner tips killing several Creeps.

Taking a footing on a Creep, she uses it as platform and starts rapid fire her arrow, all with no effect but seeming plain with no heart to them. No body pile but only a large smoke pile, it obscures her vision as one jumps at her from the front, forcing her to kill her platform and jumping high up. She looks down and sees the mountain of Creeps piling up to her. She takes her sickles away from one another, holding them and turning into two spirals of white ashes. They move away from each other, charging at the Creeps and killing them.

Creep after Creep, it seems almost endless with them. Then they're gone. The spirals meet back and reform the girl. She looks at the bodiless carnage she had made. She covers her body with the cloak and continues to move on.

**(CR)**

Upon making her way to the cliffside, she hears the crashing tides below and sees a woman, in a dark red and white dress, black skirt with black gradually to white leggings, black heels, red armored gauntlets that protruding outwards and solid white gloves. Her belt has no feathers but a black cloth patterned with flexible plates.

Her sword is sheath on her left while she holds her mask with her right.

"Hello again, Cinder." She hears without looking to her.

Cinder walks beside her, "Raven. Did the other three came around?" She asks.

"All in different colored cloaks." She answers. "Do you regret something that you can never stop thinking of?"

"Kind of. I'd never once called her Mom. Directly at least. Why?"

Raven looks down, seeing Summer's gravestone. "No reason." The 16 year old Cinder doesn't say anything but mentally notes, _She never had the courage to ask Summer. _"Cinder, you're crying."

"What?" Cinder touches her cheeks and feels the falling tears. "I..." She latches to Raven, crying. Raven initially is uncomfortable but lets her cry. "I still can't believe that she's gone."

"I can't either. Do you... have Thorns with you?"

"Yeah." She takes out Thorns and holds it for dear life.

"Do you promise to keep it safe?"

"Yes."

"And keep it with you at all times?"

"I will."

Soon after, the two grievers leave in separate directions. But afar from them are four masked figures, the same ones that faced Summer and are watching Cinder as she walks back. They see her turning to a tornado of white ashes and flying over the forest.

**(Author's Note)**

**We're finally getting to the first volume. Time for diverge and split the Canon. Best explain the arrow appearing. She has a glove on her right that with time, makes arrows filled with Dust stored in a compartment strapped to her bicep.**

**Review/s**

**lion0: Yeah it could've been better.**

**seraphimnight: (C12) Just a simple change of synonyms. **

****_Hope you enjoyed this trailer, review and have a nice day Reading._****


	16. Fires of Early Morning

**(April 5th)**

Cinder and her section of Huntsmen-in-training are currently in Vale for their application to Beacon Academy. Her group are in the third floor of the temporary quarters they have been in for 2 months. Across the many, many doors that line the white and pale blue hallway in Room 619 is where Cinder resides. Upon looking into the room, the wall and ceiling are light green with the walls having a red leafs patterned on them. Entering the bedroom, a glass door shines the morning sun thorugh it, the bed is for a single person, the pillows and blankets are yellow and red, having a deer horn pattern.

Sleeping within the confide is Cinder Ella Rose. Long ashen-black hair, disheveled to gods-know what, bags under her sharp Amber eyes, soft but dragged face. She opens her eyes, only to have her tears force her to close them. Resisting it and straightening her back, starts her morning stretching her arms out and yawning. Rubbing her eyes to get the tears away, blinking numerous times and looking out the glass door. Cinder goes to get out of her bed, her foot gets tangled by the blanket. "Nnn-"

Landing face-first on the black and red carpet, "Oww. Maybe staying up watching vids was a bad idea." She straightens back up again, contemplating about it. "Naah. Never thought Mr. Pink would be the main character for this season." Cinder untangles her foot out of the blanket and stands up. Cinder looks down and pulls down her black deer shirt and pulls up her boxers.

She doesn't hears the glass door sliding, so the person unintentionally sneaks behind her, "Hello Cinder."

Cinder jumps in surprise, "Gaah!" Shortly however, she calms down, "Gods, Raven, ever hear of knocking?" She says, waiting for a reaction, she gets a eye blink through the silts but starts to head to the wardrobe, "Never mind."

Raven comes in and slides the glass door. She takes off her mask and looks around, seeing the comfort of the city, "Didn't work out like this when I came to Beacon."

"What, you had to kill a entire town to get in?" Cinder replies rather sardonically. "I wouldn't be surprised."

The Branwen mother feels a brief need of maternal but holds back, "That was unnecessary, Cinder. I was just remembering my first day I laid eyes on..." She pauses to consider her words, "... Beacon Academy. I'd never seen anything like it." Cinder puts on a red halterneck over her shirt, having a bright yellow lines overlapping each other around her neck. She pulls out some black leggings with Summer's rose emblem, a belt with her sickles, Summer and Thorn.

Summer curved metallic handles is white while Thorn's handle is red. Summer's blade has the words, 'Forever Distant' while Thorn' is 'Loving Roses.' And finally, a white skirt that ends below her knees. "Qrow was more or less stoic since he wasn't the age to-"

"I'll be in the bathroom." The teenage girl walks away from Raven, cutting her off mid-sentence. She heads into the bathroom and closes the door. The bandit leader drops her mask on Cinder's bed and takes her Scroll into her hands. It opens and Raven begins to intrude on her privacy. She checks her phone calls, seeing that her last call belong to someone with the title 'Super Bestie Of All Time.' (Super BOAT)

The corner of Raven's lips curled subtly, "Glad to know that Cinder has a friend, don't you think so? She's more then being a mother now." She asks to no one. She scrolls through photos and photos of Cinder and the best friend together, "Did she ever tell you about her? She seems like someone you could get along with. Albeit, in your way." She sees a photo of them with their weapons, the girl has a submachine gun missing its infamous drum mag and holding a rather thick looking and straight shield. She has a huge toothy grin on her and she holds the gun high up while having the shield facing the side.

Cinder however, has a smaller one, slightly smiling with bittersweet eyes. She has both blades around her neck. Raven closes Cinder's Scroll and checks the wardrobe. Almost everything there is empty except for a couple of clothing racks and one thing. The cloth is overbearingly long, having taking up all of the wardrobe bottom shelf. It is been kept pristine, having a bright monotone color. "Summer..."

Raven picks up Summer's cloak, "She kept your cloak really bright. It's still soft, no speck of dirt or torn-"

"Hands off!" Cinder immediately grabs Summer's cloak from Raven's hands, making her looking a little shocked, "Don't touch her cloak."

"I was just... I should leave." Raven puts her mask on, sliding the glass door and steps onto the balcony. She looks back at Cinder and jumps off the balcony. The young teenager runs out and grips onto the railing to find that she isn't on the streets. All she sees are people and a single raven flying away.

"Must've sliced a portal halfway down." She assumes, reeling back into her room, putting on Her cloak and the hood up. In her brushed up hair is a natural grey streak on the left side of her head. She heads to the door, breathing in and out steadily. Cinder opens the door and closes it before getting hugged by someone who pulls down the hood. "Aaahh, Gwen!"

"Heyo, Cindo!" She says energetically.

"Hello, Gwendo!" Cinder says back. Gwen has her now dyed bright red and orange hair in a braid along with a metal headband. Her clothing is that of a red vertical striped crop-top with her black undershirt covering her stomach and arms which has red leather gauntlets and gloves. A cape that reaches to her lower body, red tights under ripped jeans. Her cape has a flame symbol with a bird skull in the center.

The two girls laugh at each others company. The two fiery teens then goes quiet as they might almost wake up everybody. "We should stay quiet. I'm pretty sure no one in our class gets up at 6:50."

"Yeah, lets sneak out."

"I'll meet you downstairs. I gotta check on my Uncle." Cinder goes to walk away but Gwen pulls her back and puts her forehead on Cinder's.

"You swear?"

"I swear on my fairytale name."

"Alright. Hey, you're burning up a little." Cinder' eyes widen slightly, pulling back. "Are you coming down with a fever?"

"Just splashed some hot water on my face accidentally." Cinder lies with no conviction of the truth. She leaves before Gwen can ask about anything. "600. 600. 600."

**(QB)**

In room 600, Qrow is asleep on the bed, hanging out and holding his now empty flask with his left. His bed is messy, with most of the blanket and pillows on the floor. Despite this, he still able to talk albeit incoherent, "Wharaguli. Shummer..."

Cinder opens the door and poking her head in, "Uncle Qrow?" She recoils by the stench, "Smells like someone puked in here. What have you been drinking, Uncle?"

"Arhutgaedi." He replies indirectly. Cinder steps in seeing the messy state he's in. "Whoshat?" Qrow mumbles. She stops at Qrow's body and takes his Scroll.

"Set the alarm for 8:25 AM and I'm done here." She does so and goes to head out. But not before tugging Qrow back onto his bed and putting the blankets on him, "Have a good day, Uncle. You've gotten heavy."

She now starts to head back, and her hands is near the doorknob, but one thing stops her in her tracks. "Summer..." Qrow says before beginning to talk gibberish after worth. Cinder' hand stops and begins to twitch, her breathing becomes inconsistently shaky as her eyes drops tears to her cheeks. Cinder quickly opens the door and closes it before running.

**(CR)**

Cinder makes her way to the ground floor and meets up with Gwen, "Hey."

Cinder wraps her body with Her cloak and they begin to walk the streets of Vale, "Finally. We only got a 5 days before we have to apply for Beacon. I heard that Atlas supplied this year's test with new robots."

"Robot? Atlas? What, do they expect us to do?"

"Besides failing, I'm not even sure if we even get through." Gwen says. "You eaten breakfast?"

"No, I had brunch." Cinder replies, "We woke up before anyone else can. Is there a café that you know is open during these hours?"

Gwen looks around the buildings, passing signs and home businesses. The two of them eventually makes it to a open café, with the sign saying 'Sika's.' "Now I do."

"14 minutes. How very droll." Cinder says with no cover. The two girls head into it and gets some seats at a window pane. Sika's was a modern looking café, having smooth planks of light wood, several pieces to keep it alive and even some deer antlers. "So, you actually believe Atlas gave Beacon robots this year?" Cinder questions.

"Yeah, but gets this. Couple weeks back, a train carrying Dust was attacked and the AK-130s were sliced into pieces, didn't stand a chance, not even the prototype Atlesian Chevalier-250."

"The giant Spider-Droid?"

"Something like that would've given a edge to the Atlesian Military."

"I will never understand your obsession with Atlesian robots. Might as well get married by one." Cinder snarks.

Soon after their conversation, a waitress makes it to their table. "Excuse me, what would you like to order?" She asks.

"Got any hot chocolate?" Gwen asks.

The waitress nods and turns to Cinder, "And what about you?"

"I'll take..." Upon locking her eyes to the waitress, she notices her ears. Her rabbit ears that goes with her long brown hair, having very large brown pupils and her name tag, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure."

"I remember a girl telling me a story a decade ago, I think she'd mentioned you with her description. Told me she defended her by punching Cardin's nose."

She stares for a moment, like a rabbit who's just saw something, "Cinder?"

The white-cloaked girl smiles, "Hi, Velvet. I'll take some tea. Green please."

**(VS)**

Upon finishing her shift, Velvet joins Cinder and Gwen on a outside table, wearing a brown sundress, slip-on shoes and holding a brown box, "So, you two are thinking of joining Beacon and becoming Huntresses?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe you're a second year." Cinder says. "Three years of training for this moment, I just hope that we make it."

"Do you think the new robots are going to be trouble?" Gwen asks.

"Robots?" Velvet says with confusion, "Oh yeah, the Grimm-Droids."

"Say what?"

Velvet puts her box on the table and she opens it, revealing a camera lens covered by a lid with a stitched brown heart on it. It flips, showing the lens. It starts to make a small hard-light Nevermore, though it has the aesthetics of a AK. "Second-years get the option to improve the application from their experiences. Though they have be challenging, not impossible."

"So the Grimm-Droids were your idea?" Cinder asks.

"More so a teammate's. Cinder, I noticed you're wearing that woman's cloak. Did she give it to you?" Velvet inquires.

"Wait, that's someone else' cloak?" Gwen says, baffled.

Cinder feels a little off, subtly bobbing her upper body, "Y-yeah, it belonged to my adoptive mother."

"How is she?" Velvet asks.

Cinder breathes quietly but heavily, holding tears, "S... she..." Not long after, her mind stop holding the burned memory and she breaks down silently in tears, the two girls go to comfort her. Cinder and Gwen eventually part away from Velvet, with Cinder being silent on the way back to their quarters.

**(Author's Note)**

_**Sorry this took longer then usual, readers but this was harder to write. Cinder is now 16 and is going be initiated to Beacon Academy. And Velvet's here again, yay! And she's got a job at a café because why not! And Qrow is more intoxicated then before.**_

**Review/s**

**lion0: Thanks!**

**avid reader: Well, Ruby, Emerald and Mercury still have 1 more year until they make it to Beacon. Also their names make REM.**

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading.**_


	17. Numbered Watchers

**(April 6th)**

Midday comes to Vale as the masked figures wake up in their camp just outside of the city bounds. The one with the red markings on their helmet uses their scope mode in their helmet to locate Cinder. "I have her location. She appears to be safe, One."

The one who has Cinder's location turns to One, whose helmet has additional plates covering it, "Thank you, Four, Lord Fall will be notify. Three, is there a signal to the Kingdom?" One says to Three, the one with less armor.

"Of course, One. Shall I send a request to return her?" Three asks.

"No. Lord Fall asks us to watch and train her after our unapproved encounter with the Silver." One looks around for another, "Where is Two?"

"Hunting, One." Two comes, dragging a deer on the spear and their helmet is held with her hand, revealing a young girl' face, olive skin, light brown eyes and a dark brown buzz cut albeit obscured by the cloth. "Supplies were getting low."

One goes up to her and punches her in the gut before grabbing her throat, throwing her to the grass, "You approved a hunting without requesting for one! The people are not aware of our presence! Were you spotted, tell me?"

"Of course not. I was careful which deer I killed." One offers their hand, Two accepts it, getting lifted up by them. "You were still shutdown so requesting for one shouldn't have been a bother."

"True intentions, wrong actions."

"One, she's moving." Four warns.

"Three, track and record her conversation." One orders Three, who nods and runs to the city rooftops. "Four, signal Torchwick and we need a update the White Fang."

"Yes, One." Four heads into the city, opposite of Three.

"Two, take watch."

"Yes, One." Two jumps up to a thick wooden arm.

"I'll signal Lord Fall on our orders."

**(ESR)**

Upon the streets of Patch and the crowd is one girl, dark skinned, her green hair covered by her forest green cloak that reaches her elbows though part of it let two locks go through. Her clothing is that of a black and red long sleeved V-neck, several strapped pouches on her arms, leather half-gloves, denim jeans with chaps, two gun holsters hanging on both sides of her hips with large-looking revolvers and leather boots. She accidently bumps into a man, slipping her hands into his pockets, "Oh, sorry sir!"

"It's alright dear." He continues on his walk, not realizing his wallet was ever stolen.

"Thank you, number 12." She counts, putting the wallet into one of the pouches. She curves into a alleyway and takes out the man's wallet. Peering inside it, she takes out his ID and Lien, promptly throwing them away as if they are nothing. Then she feels the surface of said wallet, "This is very nice leather, shame he's lost it." She puts it back in and heads out only to find a boy with long silver hair, grey eyes, his dark grey cloak only just reach below his shoulders.

His clothing is a two tone short sleeved blue shirt, insulated black shorts, prosthetic legs, silver gauntlets with white gloves and a rightfully mad expression, "Hey, bro."

"Don't 'hey bro' yourself out of this, Emerald Sustrai-Rose." He extends his hand, open and still, "Now, give me the wallets you'd stole."

"Do I have to?" Emerald whines. "At least just one I can keep, Merc."

"No." Emerald goes to open one of her pouches, but hits Mercury under his chin, causing him to stumble, while she makes her escape via fire escape, "Later, Copper!" She pulls up the ladder after her and runs up.

"Emerald! Come back here!" Mercury activates his prosthetics and leaps up to the ladder, climbing up and getting to the steel cage, running up the stairs to chase Emerald. They make it to the roof tops, Emerald flips over a vent and clambers onto another storied house. Mercury vaults over the vent and using his prosthetics, he jumps up and rolls over to get back to a running stance. The running girl looks back at the Messenger, who's speeding up to her. Mercury leaps at her legs, but narrowly misses her boots. "Emerald!"

She makes some distance before turning around, sticking her tongue out, open hands, thumbs in ears and twisting them, "Ppppfffffttt!" She turns back and continues to run.

"That was so immature!" Mercury gets up and releases a compartment in his prosthetics, the glass vials filled with Lightning Dust as they make contact with his insulated shorts. "Test 97. Please work." One step and he speeds up, blinking rapidly as he tackles Emerald by her waist, slamming her to the ground.

"Uhhhh. My ribs. I think you broke some." Emerald says with a raspy voice.

"My thighs. I think the prosthetics are burning on my skin."

Knowing defeat, Emerald takes out all the leather wallets she had, "Here. Return them to the stupid owners."

"At this point, I can't care. I'm hot right now."

"Figuratively or literally?" Emerald asks.

"Literally." Mercury answers.

"Physical or-"

"Temperature." Mercury adds. "How was your day, Emerald?" He asks.

"Pretty well. Planning to visit Summer's grave."

Mercury lets go of Emerald's waist and leans on a vent, "You think Cinder will stop crying whenever anyone mentions or indirectly mentions her?"

Emerald gets off her back and crosses her legs, "I don't know. I'm still remembering her cries in my dreams. I'm scared for her."

"So you decided to spend your weekend stealing wallets instead of calling her? Why?"

She looks down in confusion and guilt, "I don't know why I started stealing. I just did it. Maybe it's the texture I like."

"Whatever it is, we should get back home." Mercury gets up and looks over the wall, "Dad will be worrying."

"Yeah." The two sibling get off the rooftops and back onto the streets.

**(RB)**

Raven looks from high up and far on the rooftops to Cinder, who's with that best friend she saw in Cinder's Scroll at a shop. Mask on the floor and is stuck between recruiting her for the tribe or for herself. Her ideals and that the tribe is family or the heart that bled when Summer ceased. Locked in a state of perpetual choice, she watches Cinder and stalemates her words when she is confronted with her. "Did you ever show her about your scar? The one on your shoulder. No, I don't think you ever did, it was little... sensitive."

Coming right above Cinder, Three's helmet opens up for a antenna, sending a signal to their phone, activating the audio and lens to take photos, "I mean... It's just a hat."

"It's not just a hat. It's a replica of Coco's beret and this one has the same color shade as hers."

"It just look brown to me as everything else." Cinder throws it back to Gwen's arms, "I just wanted some new boxers to sleep in."

"Oh come on, Cindy. Maybe a beanie that goes with the cloak."

Cinder laughs at her friend, "I don't need fashion advice, Gwen, I'm fine with what I got."

Feeling a sense of maternal protectiveness, Raven jumps off the rooftop and a raven jumps straight up and forward to Three's location as it finishes recording the audio and deactivates the antenna, making it reel back into the helmet. "Lord Fall shall be pleased with the audio." Wings flapping are sensed in his helmet's receptors. Three throws a small knife near her and a red outline of Raven appears before she fully appears.

The bandit leader stands up and faces Cinder's stalker, hand on hilt, "Why are you spying on-"

"Raven Branwen. estimated age; 38, Former member of Team STRQ of Beacon Academy, leader of the bandit tribe Branwen... Former leader of the bandit tribe Branwen." Three explains, looking down on the floor, shaking. "You've abandoned your duty."

"It wasn't a duty, it was for survival and I didn't have a choice to be leader."

"For what? A daughter who wanted you or... A girl who you wished you had."

Raven hesitates briefly before coming back to a calm expression, "Who are you?"

"You have become purposeless so I may give mine. I am Three, member of the 100 and loyal servant to Lord Fall and the Kingdom."

"Lord Fall?" Raven mumbles to herself, "And who is this 'Lord?'"

"I do not blame you for your ignorance as we are buried in secrecy. Lord Fall is the newest successor of the Kingdom. And he'd requested us to watch her." Silence and citizens passing by as the two stare at each other. "I sense that you do not believe me. Very well." At a moment's pace, he is suddenly in front of Raven, reverse gripping a short sword to Raven's neck. Luckily, her reflexes hasn't dulled. "Astonishing. You still have reflexes."

"Always be prepared, one of the many things I've taught Cinder." Raven says, trying hard not to slide Cariad's blade down.

"Why waste time on a girl you've abandoned for five months after the Silver' funeral grounds then?"

"Shut up. You don't anything about me."

"I do though. You are star-crossed, with someone you assume is dead." Raven now is trying to keep her composure but it shows. "I must say, it must've been very, very hard to keep all that emotional trauma aboard that mind of yours. You never got a chance to say-"

"Shut it!" Enraged, she pushes Three's sword away from their hand and thrusts the blade into its visor. No Aura was struck. No blood dropped. Three suddenly grabs the blade and breaks it off, making it shatter to Dust. A spark crackles inside of its head, barely revealing its face.

"Driven by emotions, no duty felt." Three says, jumping high up to the rooftops. "You are a parasite, but you are not the problem for Remnant."

"Raven!" She hears behind her. It was Cinder shouting at her. "Are you stalking me?!" She angrily asks.

The raven-haired woman looks back up to see Three, but the helmed assassin has disappeared. Raven, in her desperation, drops Cariad and walks towards her, "Cinder, let me explain why-"

Without hesitation, Cinder stops Raven's sentence, "No. Go away! I don't want you here!"

"Cinder, I saw-"

"What?! Me having some time with a friend and fellow student?!"

"Let me explain!"

"Explain? Explain what!? How you were so scared to take risks, how you put tribe over relatives of blood!? How you disappeared from my life for a entire year!? Why are so interested in being in mine!"

"Because you were supposed to take my place in the tribe!" Raven shouts. Cinder seems taken back, "That's why I was training you for the 7 years. Why you were learning my ideals. Why I even came to Summer's-" Suddenly, Cinder's sickle, Summer is at Raven's neck, rage and sadness is consumed in the young girl' eyes. "Cinder. I'm..."

Tears begin to fall again from Cinder, those of anger and repressed memories, "Don't ever. Mention her from your mouth." Cinder becomes ashes, leaving Raven in a shocked expression.

Enough to be speechless, "She..."

"That is pathetic." She hears from behind. Three had came back for its knife, "Wasn't that part of your 'ideal?' What was it? The weak die and the strong survive?" It says with a sense of superiority.

"Something like that." Raven answers.

"'Something like that?' You've gone all the way, trying to reconnect to a girl who doesn't want you... Instead of the daughter that you bore fruit with Taiyang." Three takes the knife off the wall and begins to sharpen it. "You can try to kill me but there are 96 more to replace me. I just want a answer out of your faithlessness mouth."

"What do I get out of this?" Raven tries to propose a deal.

"Nothing. Well, besides me getting some in-depth view of your purposeless life. I know for a fact that the Branwen bloodline allowed you to have a child for the first try. You and your brother?" Three shakes his head in taunt, "Condolences." Raven, feeling impatient with Three, turns into her namesake and flies off, "Well, that was disappointing. But." Three produce a small data chip. "Lord Fall should be pleased with the updated images and audio."

**(CR)**

Making her way back to her quarters, Cinder gets onto her bed, taking off Summer's cloak and taking out Thorns, holding them for dear life as she cries for Summer. Tears and tears continue to come down, "Forget. Forget. Forget... Summer. Where are you?"

As she cries, One watches from another rooftop, opposite of her quarters. One's helmet has a antenna up, "Has Three sent you the data?"

On the receiving end of it, is their Lord on live audio, "Yes. She'd grown into a fine young woman. And her voice, the tone she has, it's so free. But... I wish I could meet her but for now, shake her life up a bit when she goes to Beacon Academy."

"Yes, Lord Fall. Is there anything you require?"

"Well, besides my spine aching from the last meeting and desperately needing a massage, nothing else. Ooh, try one their donuts, I hear it's great."

"We do not consume such physical sins on our-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No sugar for the body or meat consumption for stench. I trained you all this." Lord Fall says, almost sounding bored, "Just, try to keep her safe, One."

"We will." One deactivates their antenna and takes off their helmet. One's face is neither masculine or feminine, having pale skin, short dark orange hair, a scar running around from their left temple to cheek and barely missing the eye, black paint around their eyes, which are bright red. "He entrusted me to keep her safe. I shall."

**(Author's Note)**

_**Well, I don't think I can explain things without overdoing it. Except for Emerald's obsession for wallets was a weird thing to do but seemed right at the time.**_

_**So I'll give you this. A new set of eyes stare onto Cinder, planning and waiting for the time.**_

**Review/s**

**lion0: I think I'll focused on Cinder but the rest of the siblings will have their own thing to do. I think. Maybe it'll be a spinoff.**

**timrocks99: Well... I don't honestly know, maybe it's somewhere in my head, I'll try to fish it out the why. **

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading.**_


	18. I had something but then Writer's Block

**_Exactly what it says. Sorry readers. I am trying to think of a flashback chapter with Cindy and the Xiao Long-Rose kids. Yes, we're having a flashback because I can't just leave Kid Cinder's story and continue with Cindy being a teenager and having who knows what._**

**_So Summer is coming with more things to tell dear Cindy. I wish I had more to say but I don't._**


	19. Question for you all

_**Hi... Again. This is a bit awkward. Uh, sorry but this has been on my mind: Should I revert Cindy Rose back to her 6 or 13 year old self or do you all want to see Teen Cinder?**_

**_This is what's got me Writer's Block for this fanfic. I'll put a poll on since I can't decide. _**_**If you all go for Cindy Rose, I can stop trying to juggle and just focus on the family. But I don't think I'll a 'Family Road Trip' chapter like DOTWK latest movie. I'll put a poll on my profile (Please don't read the ones on Hiatus, they're really bad and 'mature') for you to vote.**_

_**If you want to keep it status quo, I'll try to break the Writer's Block and continue on with what I got.**_

_**Speaking of Writer's Block, the way I handle this is to write up drafts. Just a little habit to pin on the wall.**_


	20. First Training, First Fall

**(April 8th)**

At the top of Beacon Academy, Ozpin stands high with his Scroll in one hand and a mug with the other. Taking a sip before putting it away, he taps onto the Scroll and sees the names and photos of the possible students coming to Beacon. He absentmindedly swipes through numerous students profiles. "Hmm." He stops swiping when he lands on Cinder's photo. Double tapping on her picture, he gets her records of Signal. "Cinder Ella Rose. Last year in Signal, used sickles as her base, prefers to entanglement and snaring of Grimm."

He zooms into her eyes, "Amber eyes." He hears the elevator bell ring, "Who could that be?"

**(10 years ago)**

Near the end of a month after the fire now jokingly called 'The Fire of Cinder-Dame' by Summer, Cinder is on the couch, out like a sloth, snoring the life out of herself, all while her kids and new siblings stare at her, "I did not expect this." Mercury says. "Yep." Emerald replies.

The elder sister runs to a cupboard and opens it, "Where are the markers?" She gets a chair from the table and props it near. Yang gets on top of it and searches around while the Rose Trio just stare at Cinder's somehow peaceful slumber.

"She's like that fairytale princess. The one where she falls asleep forever until love's kiss cures her?" Ruby alludes to. Emerald laugh softly at it while Mercury has full disgust on the whole notion. "I wonder if a kiss would-"

Mercury shushes Ruby before she can say more, "Nope, too much, I'm getting into the kitchen." He goes for his crutches but Emerald grabs and throws them away. She also removes his wooden leg before he could hop to it. He stares burning eyes onto her, "I hate you and I cannot scream enough." He sloughs down on the couch. "Why am I the only boy in this matriarchal family?"

"You're getting better how to say bigger words." Emerald compliments.

"Cindy's a great teacher."

"Yep."

Jumping from the chair, Yang makes her way back to the couch with a marker in hand, "Alright, anyone got ideas?"

"Ooo! Do 'Banana!'" Emerald suggests. "No, draw glasses!" Mercury counters. The two look at each other with daggers.

Ruby seems uncertain and concerned, "Doesn't this seem mean, Yang?"

"Well, it's removable, she can clean her face up." Yang justify. As Yang takes off the lid and begins to close upon her face, the door opens. "AAh, it was joke, Summer!" But it wasn't their mom, it was someone else. She was pale, having red eyes, large amount of long hair, red dress with a mountain etched into the stomach area, red gauntlets and black gloves, high heels with detached stockings, short black skirt accompanied by a belt with a large plume of black feathers. She holds two wooden swords with her left hand. "You're not Summer."

"Who's she?" Mercury says with the same confusion, "And didn't we lock the door?"

"Spare in the flowerbeds." She answers. "I'm here for Cinder." Understandably, the siblings move in front of Cinder. "For training."

Then the room starting getting a little hot. The younger sibling move back from a protective Yang, eyes to a deep red with her hair glowing gold, "Mind telling who you are?"

"Might as well. I'm Raven. Raven..." She looks to her oblivious daughter, with a sense of pride. "Gwin." The young blonde eyes the red-clothed woman, with suspicion. "Now where is Cinder?"

A yawn emanates from the couch, Cinder rises up, stretching her arms up, "Oh boy. That was a neat nap." Cinder looks around, seeing her sibling surrounding her. Her amber eyes meets Mercury's grey eyes, "Uh, what's happening, Merc?"

"There's this weird looking lady who came into the house. She's kinda creepy and weird." He answers. "And she smells like grass."

Cinder nods, barely paying attention. She glares at Mercury's wooden legless shorts. "Where is your crutches? And leg?"

"Em took them."

She sighs, "It's too early for this. I'm getting water."

Getting off the couch, she walks to Raven' direction, "Cinder, it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, Summer. I'm getting to it." She says to Raven in a brash manner. Taking a glass cup, filling it half-empty and drinks it immediately, going back to the living room. And finally sees Raven, "When you get-"

"Outside." Raven throws a wooden sword at Cinder, catching it. The mature corvus woman walks out, with Cinder following her. "Stand right here."

Cinder looks at the open yard, curious-looking at the spot. "Why? Can't we-" Raven runs out, training sword outward. The young girl quickly but clumsily goes to block on her right, but Raven fluidly changes to hit Cinder's ribcage by the left. "Ow!" She drops her sword to hold her side, "Uagh, that hurts!"

"You have your Aura unlocked, don't you?"

"Yeah-" Raven thrusts at Cinder's forehead, "Ow!"

"Pick your sword up then." She orders. Cinder takes the sword back and holds her sword. Raven takes 3 steps back, allowing Cinder some time to prepare. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Cinder runs up, holding hers with one hand to Raven. It should've proven to be a mistake when she smirk in response, but a flying column of white petals takes hold of her sword, solidifying to one Summer Rose. "Morning, Raven. Little early, aren't you?"

"It's never early for training."

"But it's perfect for a counter!" Summer pushes Raven back, grabbing the crudely tied bundle of sticks and the singular moderately crafted hilt, going for a bash. Raven does the same, only holding it vertically. They make contact, countering each other. Summer grabs Raven' sword, going to strike the side of her head while Raven thrusts her head to Summer's. Both of them reel back, rubbing the bruised area. "Nice."

"The same here. Cinder would've so if you hadn't intervened." The raven-haired woman holds training sword with her usual style.

"She would've been discouraged, plus we raising a good crowd." Summer points to the window, with Yang, Emerald, Ruby and Mercury staring out. "Still want to continue? Or do you want Cinder to?"

Raven looks at Summer, to Cinder who has a match burning and to the kids, "That'll be all." The white-cloaked mother drops hers on the ground while. "If you weren't here-" Summer grabs Raven's hand, leading her to the forest.

Cinder goes to walk with them but Summer turns back, "Get back in the house, Cinder, me and Raven need to have a talk."

"But-"

"In the house!"

Cinder complies, going back into the house. Her eyes make contact with the Rose-Xiao Long siblings. "Well. It's probably a adult thing that we kids will never understand. I'm going to get cereal." She head into the kitchen.

"Em, wanna play chess?"

"You will lose, Ruby."

"No I won't!" The two step to the table and set up the pieces. Emerald makes the first move with the bishop.

Mercury plops down on the couch, turning to a kids' channel while Yang opens a book and goes to do some homework, "Oh no. Math."

When everybody isn't looking, Cinder opens a window, turning into ashes to get outside. She runs quietly into the forest, going into the direction the two women went. "Now, where are-" She sees them and hides behind a tree. Raven stands rather idly while Summer's cloak is pushed behind her arms.

"Did you seriously have to go full strength on her?" Summer asks rather angrily.

"It's not a big of a deal as you make it."

Summer's expression changes to confused and bewildered. "Really? Cause hitting a little girl' ribcage seems like a big deal! I-I-It's been a month since we last saw you and the first thing you do is instantly try to damage her bones!"

"I'm only here for training and training only. Nothing more, nothing less."

This only makes Summer a little bit angry, "Oh nothing more, nothing less, Raven. You sound like Qrow sometimes when he's not buzzed."

Raven leans on a tree, crossing her arms, "Leave my brother's habits out of this, what did you even brought me out here other then to, somewhat shout at me?"

"Well..." Summer shambles in her cloak for a moment, "No, that's about it. Just wanted to tell you to go a bit easy on Cinder."

"Good." Raven stops leaning, stepping toward Summer.

The red-tipped woman steps back in response, "Wait, why?" Having a concerned expression. "Raven, what are you-" Before she can say anything, the bandit leader locks lips with the white-petal mother. Though for a brief moment, they stray away with Summer gently pushing her back. "I should get back."

"You usually pick another topic to talk about."

"I'm done talking to you. I better prepare breakfast for the kids." Summer heads back to the house, looking back once to see Raven has already left. "She would've fitted a combat instructor's role. Now come on out, Cindy." She does so, looking a little embarrassed, rubbing her arm and looking down. "Cinder, you have to understand-"

"I won't tell Tai." Summer changes to a shocked expression, "I've been with a lot of families, all of them having different ideas of love. I'm much older then most kids my age. I've even seen couples with another person, even two. It was weird to see when I'd first saw it, but after a while and numerous times seeing it, I can't care about that stuff anymore." Cinder heads back to the house, with Summer following her, "Besides, you gave Mercury and Emerald a chance at having a family."

"You're part of this family too." Cinder doesn't reply, looking away. The two head inside, Summer sitting down next to Yang to help, while Cinder overlooks Emerald and Ruby's game.

**(Present, 4 minutes later)**

"Well then, it seems that your paperwork is in order, Miss."

"Thanks, Ozpin."

"And how would you like to be called?"

"Instructor Gwin."

**(Author's Note)**

_**Well, thanks to those who voted on what was me trying to get rid of Writer's Block. Now to the chapter. Again, shipping Blackrose was a bit heavy but, I always feel like I'd done something wrong. But more character development for little Cindy. I think. I'm second guessing myself, aren't I?**_

**Review**

**therandompers: Probably is interesting.**

**People who reviewed about the poll, surprisingly.**

**darkvampirekisses.**

**Amelia.**

**ferronna.**

**(^_^)**

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading.**_


	21. Test Destination

**(April 9th)**

Outside of Vale's limits, One eats some deer stew, albeit the helmet is raised slightly so that the lower jaw can move a little more freely. They watch how the crowd waver and are joined by more, the sleek car traffic, the holographic and transparent traffic lights. They watch as Cinder opens her window, taking in the fresh morning air. "Just as scheduled."

"Morning, One." They hear. It's Two, she has her helmet off, sitting by the fire with her hood on, "Did I disturb you?"

"No, Two. You didn't." One slides down their helmet, fully concealing their skin. "Finish mine, would you?" They hold out their bowl for Two. She accepts and begins eating. One twirls around the camp, seeing none but Two. "Where are Three and Four?"

"Three's on reconnaissance at the holding area where Cinder will partake to join Beacon. Four is gathering wood and water."

"So we're alone. How is the stew?"

"I think my stomach can handle the taste after some..." Two holds her midriff, almost in pain, "Time." She feels One's hands on her shoulder. She see that they are uncovered, showing the numerous scars One has acquired. "What's the report on Cinder?"

"She has just awoke, starting her final day in the quarters."

"Can you stop with the tone? It is not required."

"I must keep the reputation that I am a higher mind."

"But you can't fool me. I'm not a drone."

"Lord Fall thought this might happen. And said to it is something to be cultivate. How did you manage to persuade Three and Four?"

Two smiles with some pride, "Told them that I was ordered by Lord Fall."

"Abuse of authority. Unusual. I shall make contact with Lord Fall." One gets up, tapping their helmet and opening up their antenna. Their visor has Lord Fall on audio. "Lord Fall."

A yawn is briefly heard, "Aaaa, my favorite person out of the 100." His voice is strained, followed by some lip smacking, "Why have you contacted me?"

"Have I disturbed you, Lord Fall?"

A groan and some fabric moving from his end, Lord Fall speaks with a more clear tone, "Other than waking me up, no. Continue with your reason."

"Cinder is readying for her test to be accepted to Beacon. Three was sent on the request of Two."

"Two, eh? Get her on." One tilts their head in shock. They look to Two, giving her a nod. She recognize the gesture, putting her helmet on and turning on the antenna. "Hello, Two."

"Lord Fall! I'm not worthy of hearing your voice!"

"Oh I know but I don't care, listen. Tell Three to get back to your campsite."

Two looks to One, both with expressionless shock, "Lord Fall, I don't have the authority-" The right side of her visor suddenly has her symbol, a one stripe bee now having two more stripes. "I-"

"No words, just accept it. Seriously. My head is killing me. Gods, I need a drink."

**(RB)**

After putting on her halterneck, Cinder opens her Scroll to check the time reading 8:35. "10 minutes. Everyone should be out by now getting ready. I better get going." She says, looking at the pristine long white cloak. "I hope you're proud with the choice I've made, and I hope you're still watching Em and Merc as well as... Ruby." She looks away, contemplating.

"I really wished she talked to me. She hasn't gotten out of the house since. And she keeps giving me... that look." She takes the cloak off the rack, clipping it onto herself. But before she clutches the doorknob, she hears a familiar sound. "You really can't knock these days."

Raven stands behind the young Ash in her white and red dress. Her belt has a white cloth "Cinder. I've come to tell you something." Cinder doesn't turn but goes to twist the door open. "Please."

The moment Raven finishes that word, Cinder snaps to look at her, with shock and anger, "Please? Did you just say that... Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the bandit leader of the Branwen Tribe, the star-crossed for a wife of my former husband, your mentor. Cindy, just-" Then the young girl lunges at her, pushing the taller woman down to the floor.

She starts to punch on beat, each with a powerful impact with Raven barely blocking with her vambraces, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She screams out loud, letting all the tears appear in the process.

"Cinder! I didn't mean-"

"SHUT UP!" The young aspiring Huntress reels her arm back, going for a heavier blow. Raven takes hold of her clenched fist, using it to pin Cinder's back on the floor.

"if you just listen-" Raven barely gets a sentence out before feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. _I've gotten sloppy. _She thinks to herself. Cinder pushes Raven off, getting back up on her feet. Soon after, the corvid bandit gets on hers, positioning herself with a unusual stance, defensively. "Cinder, just let me say my word!"

"You don't get to! Not after abandoning your promise!" The teenaged girl charges towards the former marauder, brutishly throwing blows directing at Raven's face. "I hate you, Raven! I wish you never came into my life!" The white and red bandit doesn't even try blocking, just letting her face be bruised by the impacting knuckles. "Why me!? Why couldn't have been anybody else!? Why couldn't have been a lonely girl, with nothing good to do with her life!? You just had... to..." Cinder slows down her one-sided brawl with Raven, looking at her knuckles.

How their stained with blood and bruised. She finally gets a good look at Raven's face. Bruise marks cover her pale skin, nose ridge broken and her left eye started to swell up. Her weapon, Cariad and Cudd are not on her belt, "You didn't defend yourself. You didn't have your sword, you didn't even try to hit me." She realizes one critical thing, "Where was your Aura?"

Spitting out some blood, she speaks with a strained tone, "I disabled it. And it has been for the last 3 years."

"I... I didn't know."

"And you shouldn't have. Some of the things I did you should not know."

Cinder's door slams open, with Qrow's palm on it. "Summer's Dawn." He says. Raven sees Cinder's expression, it's that of a blank state, like she's not even focusing. "Everything that had happened this morning, you'll forget it once you close the door on your way out. Now go." Cinder slowly gets off of Raven, heading to the entrance of her room, stepping out to the hallway and closing the door.

"Oh crap, what time is it?" Cinder takes out her Scroll, "Dammit, 3 minutes!?" She turns into a double spiral of ashes, finding a end of the hallway with a window.

Back in Cinder's room, "What was that?!" Raven shouts at Qrow. "Did you hypnotize her?!"

"Look, it's only when she gets out of hand."

"You've... This is wrong!"

"Wrong?" Qrow looks at his sister in disbelief, "Since when are you so caring about what's right and wrong!?"

"I do now! And I have for 3 years!"

"Oh, so being in the Branwen Tribe accounts nothing to you!"

"If it makes you feel better, I've left them."

Qrow steps toward Raven, making himself look larger then her despite having a more broad body, "Doesn't change anything. You know what happened when you were absent for 5 months of her life?"

Raven's eyes narrow, "What happened."

Instead of giving a straight answer, Qrow gives her, "You go find out, I'm sure you're the reason why Ruby can't go out." He turns and closes the door on his way out, leaving Raven to figure out what he meant.

The former bandit grows to be layered in a red outline. Her entire body becomes wrapped into a solid red, closing her eyes. Feathers starts to appear on her formless back and arms, she opens her eyes, that of a glowing black, starts to run and jumps mid-air, folding herself, becoming a raven. She flies out of the open window, taking the open blue skies.

**(Author's Note)**

_**We're finally getting to the Test and I am dumb. I've completely forgotten about Ruby, since... Well her character is very flat to me. No special trait. Yeah, I've also realized that this has turned into something really far off from the original draft I had. But thank you all for still reading this from a person who's just started world building in non-RWBY drafts.**_

**Review/s**

**Luine Mercury LWG: Oh Instructor Gwin will teach, with brutality and a elitist mindset. Oh and attire**

**ferronna: Yeah it could've but nothing came to mind.**

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading.**_


	22. BOAT's Testing, Patch in Raven

**(This is the point where I stop naming the month cause I realized that, I have no clue what to put in cause season is weird so yeah)**

Spiraling above the crowd, the coordinated ashes makes it way to the boundaries of Vale and the wilderness outside. She rematerializes and runs the rest of the way, "I can't be late! Hopefully, they just started naming students of their last names!" She sees some thick branches above her, taking out Summer and shooting the blade to it. She lifts herself off the ground and lets herself be pulled, launching herself to the air, "Oooohhhhh, cccrrraaap!" Freefalling briefly, Cinder uses her Semblance to direct her way.

She guides herself to a barricaded area, landing in front of one. Materializing back to her own, she looks up to it. "Huh, if I had to guess, probably 3 and a half Qrows." Spinning on the spot, she spirals upward with her legs becoming twirling ashes while her upper body stays true, allowing her to grip on the top of the barricade. She drops down to the floor, landing quite perfect, "Alright, I should be a few minutes late but-"

Walking to her is a man with white hair, black and green suit and a cane, "Cinder Rose." He takes a sip of his mug calmly, considering the situation, "Quite a dramatic way to come in."

"Professor Ozpin!" She says, shocked that he's even here. "I was, uh... I was just getting my nerves up, to be prepared if I fail!" She gives him a wide smile.

He simply chuckles at the scene, "Quite, Miss Rose." Perking her head away from Ozpin, she sees Gwen and four others. "First is Eur-Gwendolyn Faobhar. Everyone else, step back from the circle."

Seeing below her feet is a white curved line, she takes a step back. Soon after, Cinder looks behind her and sees 4 Grimm-Droids. Gwen smiles in awe, "Military-grade wires, modular and reconfigurable frame, V16 Dust generator. This is a grease monkey' dream, I could spend hours checking its combat data! Shame I have to destroy such handsome beings." Gwen goes to take out her gun but 2 Grimm-Droids modelled as a Beowolf start to run at her with about the same speed as a actual Beowolf.

"Runes! Boom-Slinger, Boom-Shield. I hope you're ready!" Gwen quickly takes out Boom-Slinger, rapid firing custom-rocket propelled bullets at the Grimm-Droids. One is immediately destroyed while the other is mildly grazed as it goes to slash at Gwen. She takes out the drum and holds it as a shield. "Damn!" She activates a pike, injuring the drone. She moves back, flourishing the ammo-less gun, which activates a hidden horizontal blade right under the barrel, "My personal touch. Though compressing technology is really hard to-"

She barely sees the Grimm-Droid swiping downward to her, causing her to step back. "Hey, 25 megabytes worth of data, I'm trying to monologue here!" The Grimm-Droid synthetically roars at her. "No monologuing. Got it." She charges at the artificial being, thrusting her blade at its forearm. The other two synths, modelled as Ursas starts to charge into the fray. "Great." She dodges a crushing slam from the two.

Reattaching the Boom-Shield with the bayoneted Boom-Slinger, the flamed Huntress jumps back to the edges of the circle, "Better change ammo." She pushes a button inside of Boom-Shield, it churns mechanical gears as the metallic guts switches the custom rocket-ammo for Ice-Dust filled bullets. "Take the chill, I'm really sorry for damaging you!" She squeezes the trigger once more, firing at the last three drones. They hit the Ursa-Droids in the armor-less joints, disconnecting it and freezing it in place.

Some stray bullets hits the mainframes of the Ursa-bots, overcooling the CPUs. This makes her cringe quite so but also makes amazed by her work. She looks back to Cinder, who has a confused expression, "Runes?"

"Oh relax Cindy, no one knows. And besides, it's a good substitute." The last Beo-Droid pounces, forcing her to hip fire it, freezing and piercing it to shutdown.

Ozpin cackles quietly, "Well done, Ms. Faobhar. I'll be seeing you attend next year. You may leave or watch Next up, Alm-Lou Pendra." Upon hearing it, a lance-wielding Huntsman comes forward, moving into the circle along with 4 Grimm-Droids opposite of him. He hears a metallic pack, bright red eyes, short green hair, a white tunic with darkened silver shoulder plates and a dragon-head as his right gauntlet. His pale red pants also have knee guards made of the same material.

"Lets begin."

**(RB)**

Diving down below the trees, Raven transforms back into her human form, rolling to compensate the high-speed she was going, stopping right at front of the house. She sighs in slight regret. "Coming here is a mistake, but Qrow gave didn't give me a straight answer." Raven breathes in and out step by step, getting closer and closer to the door. "Just remember the plan; ask what you need to know. Once you're done, get out and get back to searching for-" She sees the door up-close.

Taking one last breath to prepare, she knocks on the door three times and waits for it to open. "Come on Ruby, open it. Please open the-"

"Yes? Who is..." Seething eyes gaze upon Raven's sudden appearance. "You."

**(Author's Note)**

_**Finally, I got back to this. After writing more chapters for a drastically different story, this one chapter has 900 words. A short read. Sorry but this is merely another half.**_

_**Now Alm-Lou is the corrupted Welsh word for Aml-Liw, which I think means multicolored. I only have access to two online translators so please correct me if I messed up. The name is the only thing I can take credit, the OC originated from this person, 'WelshDragon18' which I got some inspiration from their profile pic.**_

**Now onto the reviews!**

**ferronna: Well it's a kid who has similar experiences, I think Raven would connect and be slightly influenced by Kid!Cindy. But Ruby blaming Cinder for Summer's death? Good theory. **

**Refr: YES! Something actually commented on Mercury and Ruby! Thank you!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review and have a great life and great reading to you all!**


	23. Patchy Relations

What seemed to be hours and hours although Cinder just thought of it so because it's more anticipating, she watches as the person before gets swiped out of the circle. "Perhaps hunting Grimm isn't your forte." Ozpin says to the downed girl. The Ice Dust-weaved clothes simmer. "But Dust Infusion, that may be better. That sewing of your is near professional. I'm certain you can find a better lifestyle there than here. And with what you'd shown here, you can defend whatever store takes you."

He offers his hand to her, she takes it and Ozpin pulls her up, "Thanks for this opportunity, Professor."

"Have a good day then, Ms. Weaver. You can leave, or you can watch how Ms. Rose fare." Cinder's head perks up as her adopted surname is called. "Step into the circle."

Yes, it's here! Ash thought to herself, stepping with excitement. _Thank you for inspiring me._ She checks her Dust compartment briefly, _Fire and blanks. OK, I can work with this. _"Alright, lets go." Upon saying that, the Grimm-Droids walk in, activating their combat protocols, their masks sliding down as coded and synthetically roaring. A Beo-Drone starts to run at her, swerving its movement like its monstrous counterpart would. Cinder smiles as she also runs at the Grimm-Droid, coming close to her, it swipes with its left. She jumps using her Semblance, getting on its arm.

She runs to its shoulder, jumping on the other side. She takes out Thorn in dagger configuration and stabs it in its head. She jumps off it, letting the chains slack out. One of the Ursa-Droids tries to pounce on her but she takes a step back as it tries to slam her down. She goes under it, coming out of the other side. Cinder pulls the chain hard, pulling the Grimm-Droid to the other Grimm-Droid, destroying the Ursa-Drone to pieces.

A moment of beat passes as the chain returns into the handle, "Wooo!" She gets swiped by the one armed robotic Beowolf. Cinder flies almost out of the circle, _Welp, this is new. _Taking out Summer, Cinder stabs the ground, gradually slowing her to the line of the circle. She mashes Summer and Thorn to their bow configuration, pulling the hooks out and conjuring a fire arrow. As the Beowolf-bot charges at her, she aims her arrow, takes a breath, closing her eyes and releases the arrow.

It flies true as it hits the Beo-Drone on its torso plate, it stops right in front of Cinder and drops down. She jumps over it only to be smacked to the other side by a Ursa-bot. She lands on her feet, though a little angered enough to pull her bow without taking in some breath. "Ow!" She lets out after feeling a burning sensation on her hand. "Damn it! Focus." She looks at her hand and a hovering fading symbol. "Focus, Ash." Cinder's breathing become a little more rapid as she tries to calm her fire.

Then she mentally thinks to herself as the Ursa-Bot comes closer and closer to her, _Spring will never kill the trees of Fall. _

Jumping over the Ursa-Bot, she stabs with her scythe into the neck of it, making it come down. She pulls it out and twirls it above her head before twirling them into its head. The last Ursa-Droid roars as per protocol. Cinder now has her trademark arrogant smirk, "We're done." She pulls her scythe out of the shutdown Ursa-Bot, twirling it behind her back as the Ursa-Drone charges at her. She finally twirls it into its torso, letting out a relieved outlet of air. She pulls her scythe out to slice the head off but the Ursa-Drone gets its paw to impact Cinder's head.

This shocks Cinder because, _I was on the edge. _She lands on her back outside of the circle. _I didn't make it, Summer..._

She stays on the ground, wide eyed as Professor Ozpin walks to her and offers his hand. "Do you want get up, Miss Rose? I'm sorry to say this but robots can only imitate so much." Cinder doesn't answer or takes his hand, getting back up and walks back to the direction of Vale.

"Hey, Cinder!" Gwen runs to her side, "Where you walking to?"

"Packing."

**(RB)**

Standing behind the open door is not Ruby as she hoped but her ex-husband. "Hello, Tai." Raven greets. She mentally notes the new stubble, the disheveled hair and his strange positioning of his person. "Can I-"

"No." He puts his open hand on the door, going to slam it on her. Raven quickly puts her heel between the frame and door.

Raven doesn't change her expression but her eyes shoots daggers onto him, "May I come in?" A moment passes them before Taiyang relents and opens it again. The former-leader steps into the house, seeing some minor changes, most prominently, all of the photos with Summer are gone. _Where are they? I thought he would keep them up unlike mine. _"I see nothing's changed. Where are Merc and Em?"

A scoff comes out of Tai, almost to mock her, "Why do you care? It's not like you're their mom. And when have you ever called them that?"

"So much hostility." She takes a seat onto the couch and patting on a cushion, motioning Tai to sit beside her with a smirk.

He sits down on the couch opposite of her, still making a glaring contact and a frown, "And for good reason. Did you really think, that you can just come back to-"

"I didn't come here for you." Raven interrupts. She looks to the kitchen door, seeing Mercury turning the kettle off. He turns around, seeing the older bandit, "Making tea, Mercury?"

"Yeah. It's for Ruby." He opens a cupboard, getting a cup in each hand before closing it, one with red roses and another with birds, "Dad, which one do you think she'll like?"

"Don't ask me, pick what you think she'll like, kiddo." He gives. Mercury takes a moment looking at them before settling on the cup with birds.

Raven smiles quickly at Mercury before changing back, "Now, I'm here for a answer and you will give me it. What happened here when I was absent?"

"Well, I'll tell you, straight and simple. Cinder attacked Ruby." Hearing those words, Raven's world slowly stops in that moment. _What? No, she isn't that type of girl. _"With a chef's knife." _A knife... _

"Perhaps she didn't mean-"

"Ha! Didn't mean... She tried that too." _Tried that?_

"Tai, what are you saying?"

That moment, Tai angrily gets up, "I'm saying that she attacked my little girl for no reason! She has a scar on her neck from that!"

Raven also gets up in anger, "You only have your side to tell me, but what of Merc's, Emerald's, Yang, even my deadbeat brother!"

"We were all in town doing some fishing and I was getting some groceries. It was nighttime when Cinder attacked her. We were all coming to the house when I saw Cinder pushing the knife to Ruby's throat through the window. I dropped everything I had so I could run to the door as quickly as I can. When I opened it, I called Cinder and she attacked her right in front of me."

What Raven was hearing couldn't be true, from all the times she spent with Cinder, she was someone who was hard working, had a good sense of family and had never try to hurt anyone without purpose. "That isn't true." Mercury says. He is holding a tray with a sandwich, glass of apple juice, strawberries and a book with the spine having the words 'Fall', "She didn't mean to hurt Ruby."

"Of course she did."

"You didn't even try to talk to her, you just kicked her out of the house in the night."

"What?!" Raven grabs Tai by his collar, "You forced her out of the house, not even trying to hear her! She's your own daughter!"

He pushes Raven off that, with a raging tone, "What would you know, seeing that you'd abandoned your own, you hypocrite!"

"I know! And now I want to do whatever I can for my daughters!"

"Daughters!? Since when do have daughters! You only have one and that's the one you ran away from to join a bunch of killers!"

At that point, Mercury begins to back up on the stairs as the two argue over, one step at a time, he continues to not like the situation he's seeing. But then he backs into someone, "You should back up Em, Raven and Tai are..." Turning around, it wasn't Emerald but Ruby. "R-Ruby!" His sudden burst of reaction stops their argument. She has her wolf patterned pajamas on along with her cloak and hood up, but Raven can see the pale red scar on the side of her neck, "What are you doing down here?!" She points to her throat and gently puts her hand around it. "Oh, you're thirsty. I was coming up to give you breakfast."

Her eyes gives the impression of slight surprise as she looks at Mercury's occupied hands. Smiling at the metal-legged messenger, she goes to take it, brushing her hands on his. He lets her hold it, getting a closed-eyed smile from her. "Don't worry, I thought... Well I thought that if you keep waking up a little late in the morning, might as well keep your diet balanced."

The backdoor opens, revealing a armed Emerald, "Hey guys, I'm-" She sees Raven and Tai, "Woah!" Then Ruby and Mercury, "Woah!" She looks around in awe and confusion, "I apparently missed some things."

**(CEAR)**

In Cinder's room, she starts to pack her things aggressively as Gwen just watches her. "Cindy? You wanna talk about it?" Cinder doesn't answer or even glance at her. "Come on, Cindy, you haven't talked at all since-"

"What do you want me to say!?" Cinder snaps, "Huh! You get to go to Beacon, training to kill Grimm, get a team, probably becomes friends with them, having a great time while I'm stuck at Patch, sharpening my sickles, doing odd jobs and just... Urrggh!" Her eyes starts to glow bright orange and yellow as she flings out a circular symbol from her hand at a wall but it fades before it can make impact. She clenches her palm into a fist, feeling the burning sense again before putting her hood up, "At least your dream is closer."

Her door creaks open, "Cindy?" a soft voice comes. Peeking into the room is a long haired blond, "Hey." Ash doesn't look at her, continuing to pack. She steps into the room, Gwen walks out for the two to have some privacy, closing the door behind her. "Want to talk about it?" She finish packing, throwing her backpack onto her bed and stands there in silence. "Cinder?"

Cinder suddenly runs at her, wrapping her arms around her waist, letting out her tears, "Yang! I... I didn't-"

Yang hugs her with one arm while pulling down the hood and patting her head, "Hey, hey, it's ok."

"I didn't make it... I'm not going to Beacon..."

"Hey... You want to go for a ride on Bumblebee around town?" The older sister tries to cheer.

After a sniffle, Cinder looks up to Yang, "I... I think I'll walk."

"...Alright. Call me when you want a pickup." Cinder takes out a set of headphones and runs out the window, turning into ashes before coming back down. She puts on the headphones and conceals her entire body with the pure white cloak. Hidden on the opposite building, the four masked beings watches as she walks through Vale.

"She has learned how to unlock her Rune, Lord Fall." One speaks to their lord.

"Perfect, has she managed to create glass?"

"No, Lord Fall. She has become familiar with her genetic marker but doesn't seem to understand or utilizes it."

"Damn, and I was hoping for some good bonding time, creating glass vases and smashing them together." A long sigh is heard, "So, where is she heading?"

"A store called From Dust till Dawn."

"Send one of your associates, preferably one based in Vale. And watch that associate."

"Yes, Lord Fall." One turns off their antenna, turning to Three, "Order Torchwick to gather Dust at From Dust till Dawn."

"Sending message, One. He's received and should follow afterwards."

"Then we shall do what Lord Fall has ordered."

**(Author's Note)**

**_Well, better explain this. Anyone remember how Cinder got her powers, from Amber? Yeah, not here, I have a different idea that's going to expand over the course of this. And if you want to see Maidens, go to Volume of RWBY, you won't find it here as they are merely a fairytale._**

**_I really hope I don't crash this plane into the ground like the Silver Eyes._**

**Review**

**ferrona: And the cliffhanger gives another.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review and have a great life and great reading to you all!**


	24. Starting Circle

Walking through the sun-blazed streets of Vale, Cinder looks at her Scroll, flipping through the numerous songs such from her favorite artists albums, Rising Of The Moon, Unlucky Life, Never Fall in Love, Ravine, Tribute, finally stopping at the song, All Our Days. She taps the play button, keeping her head down and the cloak covering her as the voice of a parental figure sings about their time they'd met. She walks the concrete floor as she silently teared, some take a glance on her but all ignored it.

_Where are you, Summer? Ruby is waiting for you._

**(8 years ago)**

In their room above, a young ashen-black haired girl starts to feel cramps due to sleeping in for far too long. "Ughh... Gods, note to self... Don't drink too much cans of Grape Soda secretly. Also, stop talking to yourself out loud, you dingus." She lifts off her blanket, coming up with the messiest bed hair anyone could have for a 6 year old. She stretches her arms up along with a long yawn.

"And finally..." She hears. Readjusting her eyes to the light, she sees Yang writing in The Book of Heroes and Destiny "The princess and the knight lived happily ever-"

Cinder gets off her bed, running to her, "Yang!" With no hesitation and with precision for her age, takes the pen out of her new sister's fingers.

"Cindy! You're awake!" Yang says with some surprise. "I was, uh-"

Acting with haste, Ash takes the Book of Heroes and Destiny from the table, looking at the contents that Yang has written. She quickly reads everything and comes to a easily fast conclusion. "You wrote a love story in the Book!?" Ash shouts at Yang, grabbing her mini-vest over her pale yellow dress. "I literally call this The Book of Heroes and, you know, Destiny!? It isn't just a overtly long name for no reason!"

"Alright, alright, quit complaining at me! I just thought after reading a lot of the stories you have, a lot of them end with the hero dying or just disappears in the end. So, why not add something different?"

In a strange aversion to her own personality, which is jaded and a short-fuse, she holds the Book as if her life depended on it. "Well, the ones where the heroes live is because of Mercury and Emerald wanting a little happier story... But that's about it! I don't like sappy lovey stuff!"

"Then you wouldn't like if I hug you with love!" Summer suddenly comes out from the door, doing what she said. She lifts Cinder off the floor, "Cause, that's what I'll do!"

"Aah! No!" Cinder turns to her namesake before reforming on the ground, splayed. "Ow." Both Summer and Yang look down at her with smiles on them. "Stop it."

"But we love you, Cindy-Windy." Summer teases. She gags in response. "Don't be like that Cinder."

"Yang started this stupid love thing."

"No, I didn't! I just wrote one thing of my own."

"My point exactly." _Why can't they understand? _Feeling that it's worthless to even explain, Cinder rushes out in a huff. She opens a window and jumps out of it with fear, activating her Semblance to save her. She crashes down on the floor relatively safe, Cinder runs out into the forest once more.

Yang comes reaching from the window, "Cinder! Man, I've really..." Yang jumps out of the window, rolling on her way out of the house.

"Yang! What are you-" She sees her step-daughter running into the forest. Baffled by the events that just happened, she just... Swings her arms up and down, "Children! Starting to think Qrow was right about one thing... Better follow them, but first! I must. Get. My. Cloak."

In the background of Summer's eyes, Emerald slowly goes back down, wide-eyed from the confusion and generally just weirded out. Mercury comes up, hopscotching his way up. "Hey Em, what's taking you so-"

She quickly grabs Mercury's shoulders and saunters him down, "Let's go, let's go!" She says through her teeth.

"But what about Dungeons &-"

"We'll get it later!"

**(Hours later)**

In the forest, Cinder runs far in the idle yet vibrant area. She looks back at her before looking at a tree, causing her Semblance to activate. When she reforms, she is slightly dazed before coming back on her feet. Meanwhile far behind, Yang follows Cinder, feeling that this is her own doing. "Cindy! I'm sorry!" She shouts out into the near vast. "I only used pencil so you can get out easily!"

It seems like hours as passed as the sun started to set. Yang hasn't slowed her pace and continues to run out. "Cindeeerr! It's getting late! We need to head back!" Finally, she stops to give her lungs some air. "Holy... *Inhaling* How does she... *Inhaling* Run so long? Oooohhhh crap..." She continues, albeit at a jog. "Now where did she go? It's getting a little scary out here." Slowing her pace, she sees in the distance a decrepit house. It's been run down, the wood decaying and the roof diminished.

"Hope Cindy isn't here." With courage though it could be just wanting to return with Cinder quickly, Yang approaches the door and looks at the inside. In it, dim rays of orange peek through the wooden cracks, furniture is nearly non-existent and seemed charred. "Cindy? Are you in here?" She looks around the front entrance cautiously, stopping on what appears to be a family photo. It consist of a man, a woman holding a baby and two kids in the middle. Their main clothing's color is red, grey and orange. The man hair appears to be black and his eyes are orange, while the woman's is white and her eyes are a dark blue. "Where are the owners?"

"They're gone." Yang hears on her left. Cinder leans on the frame to another room. "I like to think on what they were really like."

"Did you... Know who they were?"

"No... I don't think so. I found this place a year ago out of sheer luck but... There's something here that wants me to explore the upstairs rooms. I'm always afraid to go up."

Her adopted sister? Afraid of a simple thing? Yang couldn't believe it, "You? Afraid? But you're Cinder. The sister who doesn't hold back her what she does. The real superhero who defends her friends and family." She walks to the stairs and starts going up step by step, "Here, I'll show you. There's nothing to be afraid of." She disappears and begins walking on the second floor. Cinder holds the Book of Heroes and Destiny as she waits for Yang to come back down... She sees Yang running down the stairs. "Ruuuuunnnnn!"

"Why?!" A snarl comes from upstairs as a Beowolf heads nearly snaps Yang's hair off. She grabs Cinder's arm, running out of the house as the Beowolf begins to claw its way out. Cinder clutch the Book but she feels nothing, "The Book!" She slips her way out of Yang's tight grip and runs back to the house.

Yang grab Cinder's forelimb, "Don't worry about it, it's just a book!"

"It's not just a book! My entire life is in there!"

"You can always remember what's written on it!"

"No, it's the Book itself! I have to figure it out!" She finally got out of Yang's clutches and reenters the house. She looks desperately as the Beowolf's body is halfway out. "Where is it!? Where's the Book?!" She finally sees it the Book on the ground. She kneels down and hold the book dearly. "There you are." But she holds it too long as the Beowolf drops downstairs, opening its jaws at Cinder. She clutches her book and holds her right arm out, "AAAAHHHHH!"

**(Present Day)**

Cinder looks at her glove, feeling her imbalanced palms and skin on the leather piece. She looks up, seeing the words 'From Dust till Dawn.' She cleans her tear-stained face up before entering the store, looking at the multiple Dust containers. "Hey. Got any magazines from Gun Co.?" The shopkeeper grunts and points to the back. "Thanks." She heads to the back shelves, looking for Tour. 58, the latest issue. "I should get some comics for the Rose Trio." The song stops repeating and changes to a love song. "Aw crap, switch." the lyrics changes to a Cyberpunk rock song called '2077'.

"There we go. Dammit Ruby... Good taste though."

Outside, a man with a white coat and a derby hat hangs at one of the displays with four identically dressed men. "She's here. They were right about one thing, but I guess she has till midnight. I just hope..." He looks behind him at a rooftop, seeing a Hundred watching him. He shivers audibly just looking at them. "Still give me the creeps. Oh well." He takes out a cigar and lights it up, "Better start."

**(Author's Note)**

_**All right, quick intermission... How am I doing? Usually after this much chapters, I'm going to mess up at some point so please check for rips in the book. Anyway, I think this is the first flashback chapter that delves in between the 7 year skip. And yeah, I'm remaking the first episode of RWBY for Cindy.**_

**Review**

**ferronna: It's one of the other for Ruby. To the second question, I'd always intended to make Cinder fail cause we ain't going back to the fairytale! Seriously though, it's all in their character and faults like Cinder still carries some of her previous self' arrogance. Or Emerald's habit of stealing.**

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading.**_


	25. Cloaked Act

Sitting atop of a building far from the public's eyes, The four watchers oversee the event they have planned for Roman Torchwick, a 'associate' of theirs. Two, Four and Three have their visors enhanced while One is on shutdown. "Think Associate Torchwick will really try to test her?" Two questions. "Not to be insubordinate and all, but he doesn't seem credible."

"Quiet." Four orders Two. "It's not our place to question One's strategy."

"Just watch and stop complaining." Three adds. Two shrinks down, feeling as usual, substandard by her peers. "He just went into the store."

A second later, One comes back on, "Let us see if Torchwick will follow."

**(CR)**

Inside, Cinder flips through several issues of Gun Mags to find the latest one. "'Sniper-Scythe hybrid, Crescent Fire. Rank 15 in juniors. Suggest that the firing bolt be changed for ambidextrous. Thank you, Corporal Black for submitting your work in progress project.'"

"'Rocket Launcher-Lance hybrid. Ranked 54th. This person has the brain of a jammed clip. Has a aiming system, stabilizers and biped granted but the base of the lance? Not recommended since there is no breech for the rocket to compensate its propulsion.'"

"'Worst Gun of the Month, 'Worestintory' A submitted submachinegun, fires at 1880mph, hybridized with bladed stock. Couldn't work due to the vibration able to dislocate a shoulder, not adding to the fact that the blade is pushing against the shoulder plate. Horribly impractical, suggest putting the blades on side instead of the stock. Thanks you, Grey Mind for submitting this, you bent bullet.'"

Cinder laughs slightly, "Gun Mag has the weirdest analogies to call people morons."

_I hope I get to visit Merc and Em. Plus... Ruby. I'm really sorry. If I hadn't... I should show her cloak to Ruby. She probably thinks it's gathering dust... Aw crap. My humor is starting to be Yang's. I should probably show Mercury his little project when I get home. _Behind her, a man fills a container with ice Dust but he hears a rocking chorus. "Damn, his voice is good to listen to."

"Hey kid!" The man says. She doesn't respond, "Hey!" He says again. And... nothing.

"Don't make this harder on yourself." He tries once more. Seeing that she's still ignorant, he finally approaches her, grabbing her hood and pulling it off, "That's it!" As if he'd just blink, Cinder sucker punches the goon with a left hook, two quick jabs at the face. He recoils from the sudden pain, covering his face, "Ow what the-" Cinder kicks him with her glass-tipped boots on the side, "Ow!"

Roman hears the commotion, "Excuse sir, but I need to check on something." He turns to one of his goons, "Keep your finger on the trigg-"

"Kyya!" The cloak-touched goon is pushed out of the shelf area, Cinder uses her Semblance and dropkicking him at the window which shatters. She uses him as a living board as he slides on the road.

"Aww, wha-" He gets stomped on the face by Cinder, knocking his candle out.

"Don't touch the cloak." She look back at the shop and sees a man in a white coat and a derby hat with three identical goons. "And who are you four supposed to be? A mafia?"

Roman looks a moment to register Cinder's appearance, "Is that... Are those glass on your boots?"

They both take a pause, "Yeaah?"

All of them just stand there as the numerous crowd of bystanders watch on, "Go, you morons!" The three goons take out their machetes and run at the young Rose. Cinder waits and stands still, hearing the commotion of the useless crowds saying that this is some good acting. The three goons strike down to her, she uses her Semblance to come behind them and gets on the shoulders of one. She pulls him back, causing them to fall back on the ground.

"Oww! That hurts." Cinder grabs the machete and throws it at the top of the store and lets the downed goon get back up. _One blade, two more. _She pushes the weaponless goon to another, they both fall down. The standing goon go at her, swinging his machete. She leans back, bobs under his swishing blade and rams herself into him. _Gotta thank Taiyang for this, when he stops being a overprotective bird. _She pushes him down and stomps on his face. Cinder turns to the derby man, "Man, you must hired some of the worst goonies with the worst Aura caps, ever."

She grabs another blade and throws into a high tree branch. "12k for each one, Little Glass."

"Little Glass? That's a bit on the point." Cinder points out. "I prefer Ash or Cindy. But not Little Glass."

"Really?" He says. "You stopped fighting to talk to me?"

"Yeah, mainly because your goonies are down and napping." She hears footsteps coming behind her, "Crap."

Cinder turns around to block the incoming attack but Yang drifts Bumblebee to sweep the goon off his feet, screaming as his glasses smash the concrete road. "Hey Cindy!"

Cinder eyes Yang suspiciously, "Well that was convenient. Weren't you going to a club?"

"I was worried." Yang smiles with love. Turning around, she sees the derby man and turns back to Cinder, eyes widen. "Cindy... That's Roman Torchwick."

"Oh..." For a moment, she completely forgotten to ask one question to herself, _Who was he? _Coming back to reality, Roman points his cane and the bottom of it opens, "Oh crap!"

Roman fires his cane and his firework Dust comes right at Cinder and Yang accelerates Bumblebee to be front of her younger sister. In a sudden moment, the glass shards from the window floats up and precisely, they hit the firework Dust and explodes prematurely. "What the?" Looking around, Roman sees on the sidewalk a blond woman with her crop lighting up. Soon after, Cinder and Yang ready their weapons and aim at him. "Well, until we meet again, Little Glass." He shoots on his feet.

The unexpected explosion and dust ensues, Cinder becomes ashes and twirls in the smoke. She clears it and when coming back to herself, she sees only a exploded patch of concrete. "Where'd he go?" She coughs some smoke momentary. Hearing some heels approaching, she cleans the dust off herself, putting her hood up. She turns to the crossed-looking woman... "Hi!"

**(15 minutes later... In the Police Station)**

Cinder taps her fingertips on the metal table, waiting for Qrow, "Welp, this is... boring. Man, that crime show Merc likes lied to me. And he's probably got to lied to as well." _Why am I even here? _The door opens, making Cinder stand up, "Finally, I feel like I've been waiting here for hours, Uncle-"

"Sit down." It was the woman who Semblance stopped a firework Dust in midair with glass with a giant Scroll. Cinder does so, rightfully scared. "Young lady, do you realize how much property damage you'd caused?"

This changed back to her normal self, "It wasn't my fault! That idiot sent his goon on me!"

"And from what the Shopkeeper and witnesses say you'd rode him like a surfing board all because he touched your cloak?"

The young woman pouts at her, "It's special."

"Regardless if it's special or not, you'd concussed and hospitalized three men, although they are criminal, broke a store window and... shoplifting."

The ashen-black girl snaps her fingers, "Knew I forgotten something."

A man with white hair and small glasses comes in, interrupting them, "That's enough, Professor Goodwitch. You may leave."

"But-" Goodwitch goes to question but complies, "Of course, Professor Ozpin." _Ozpin?_

True to behold, Ozpin had come with a plate in one hand and a mug in the other. "Hello there, Cinder Rose." He puts the plate down, showing that it has strawberry macarons on it. She looks at it and to Ozpin, "You may."

Smiling, Cinder scoffs down three macarons immediately. "Thanks. These are my favorite."

"Qrow suspected as much." He says. Cinder stops eating halfway on a macaron, "I assume I got your attention."

She crushes the macaron on the plate, "Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Well." He takes out his Scroll and shows a video of Cinder fighting the three goons. _Ok, how and when? _"This intrigued me, Miss Rose. Despite you feeling downtrodden, you felt obligated to protect."

"I didn't even realize they were even robbing the Dust store." She answers. "I just kicked their butts cause one of them touched my cloak."

He sips his mug calmly, "You mean, the cloak of Team STRQ's leader, Summer." He sees tears coming from Cinder's eyes, "Do you need a moment?" She nods wordlessly.

Silence fills the room as Cinder soundlessly cries for a short time before rubbing the tears off. "You knew her?"

"I'd met her only with her team but she was brave soul. Now, shall we go back to why I'm here?"

"Why are you here, Professor?" He chuckles mildly in response and takes something out of his suit, throwing it on the table. Cinder takes it and eyes it suspiciously, "Mail?"

"Tear it open." He asks.

Feeling rather curious, Cinder tears the paper open and takes the content, she flips it around in awe. "You have got kidding me."

**(Author's Note)**

_**And there we go! We're making parallels to Canon while making it Cinder's. I got nothing else to say, except... What will be the dynamics?**_

****_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading._****


	26. Mercury's Anniversary Gifts In Progress

Inside of the shed near the Rose-Xiao Long household, Mercury works on a multi-piece curved blade, trying to attach the wires in. "Come on, you beautiful thing, work with-" He gets shocked by one of the wiring, causing him to scream... with his mouth closed, making a horrifying smile and widely eyeing the blade.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" He flails around, holding his pinky finger that was shocked. "Oh you are killing me, Crescent!" He angrily says to it, suckling his pinky finger.

"Taste like burnt beef." He resumes wiring the blade with more motivation, "I really hope Ruby likes it. And it's nearing the day we'd got adopted so I want this to be the best as possible... Who am I talking to? I'm... I'm turning into Cindy." The silver runner hears the shed door opening, "Emmy, I told you once and I'll tell the 25th time."

He goes to turn to the cloaked girl, "Stay out-" He reels back, gripping his workbench in shock to see it's the other cloaked girl, "Ruby! Hi!" He stupidly smiles as she peeks into the shed, up and leaning her head forward, blinking twice.

"You can come in, yes." Meekly, Ruby comes in, seeing the insides of the shed for the first time. Two workbenches with multiple drawers, one on each side, several tools hanging above, Carpenter in the middle though it's now heavily customized to something else. On the workbench Mercury's gripping there's something there that is being obscured from Ruby. "Wha-wait... What are you doing here? You usually never leave your room." Ruby makes a bird shape with her hands, holds some locks from her black hair and finishes it her hands over her heart.

"Raven? You... were her words to heart?" She shakes her head. "Inspired?" She nods. "Oh, well glad to know Raven still has influence over this family. Tai's been... Well, I wouldn't like to talk smack about your Dad but... Don't you think he's being little... overprotective and honestly, a bit oppressive with you?"

This only gives Ruby more innocent confusion, "I mean, he... he basically keeps you in your room all day and... Well, he doesn't let you have a knife, despite you having great table manners, he doesn't let you go out with me, Emmy, Uncle Qrow and a bunch of other stuff I can list but I don't want to ramble. Speaking of which, how did you even get out without Dad seeing you?"

Ruby smirks as she poses herself, gripping onto a imaginary rope, motioning her hands up and down. For a few moments, Mercury seems confused and runs through his brain what that means. "Did you really... make a rope made out of your pillow cases and blankets?" She quietly laugh at him, putting a clenched hand around her mouth. Feeling a little curious what's behind him, she walks to him, closing on him and coming at his chest and tries to see around. Mercury quickly blocks her view.

He smiles a little more stupidly then usual, making her more curious on what he's hiding. She tries again, "Ahh, you can't see it!" He says. Pouting in response, she goes to leave but then runs back to peek. "Nope!" A standoff has initiated between them. Rose Red against Rose Silver. She shoots daggers at him and he stares back with the same reaction. She starts trying to flail over his shoulder but he stops her, goes to sidestepping around him but he's too tall and broad for that. She then goes to trying to charge through him but is met with a synthetic wall. "What point of 'No' don't you-" _No choice now. _Ruby thought. _Time to bring out the secret weapon..._

The little Rose starts tickling the life out of Mercury's ribs and lung. "Nooohaahhhaahaha! Ssssttaappp!" It soon devolves to laughing hard, "Rrruubbeee!" He tries to stop her by grabbing her shoulders since his arms are longer but then Ruby tickles on a extremely sensitive spot on Mercury, causing him to jump out. He loses his balance with his prosthetics, falling down and taking Ruby with him. "Ow." He looks up to the wooden ceiling whilst Ruby lie on him. "You win." He looks down to Ruby, seeing that she's kept eye contact with him.

"What? Is there something wrong?" He asks her. She starts to reach her hands to his face. He sits up, wide-eyed at what's happening. She continues to reach for Mercury's face but passes them, grabbing his hood and pulling it on for him. She smiles at him with meek confidence, which ignites a stifled laugh from Mercury, "Sorry. But I can't handle how weirdly adorable-"

He stops himself before he could mutter out but Ruby already knows what he was saying, retreating to having her hands covering her face. _I have to finish the sentence. _"As a sister!" She slowly shows her face to him, red cheeks diluting away with what almost looks like a sad face. "Come on, up you get."

The silent Rose and the silver Rose gets on their feet, looking at the thing that he tried to keep secret. She sees that its... two gauntlets and the multi-pieced blade. "It's a anniversary gift."

The door opens again, kicked by Emerald, "Hey, grease monkey, Cindy just..." She sees Ruby right there near Mercury... "I'm not gonna ask. But check it, Cindy is going to Beacon Academy!"

"She passed the test? That's great."

"No you dingus, she's actually on the airship to Beacon, right now!"

**(In Cinder's old room)**

In the vid-call, it consist Emerald, Mercury and Ruby, albeit behind him on one video, Yang and Cinder in the airship vertically and lastly, Gwen in the quarters. "I can't believe you're actually going to Beacon, without me!" Gwen exclaims.

"Look, it just so fast, like something out of a comic book. Now, can we please not make a big deal out of this?"

Yang puts her arm over Cinder's shoulders, "Aw, come on Cindy. First I see my oldest little sister facing a dangerous criminal and now, she'd gotten a invitation from Professor Ozpin himself!"

"Alright, I'm out! I can only handle this much! I'll see you at the Vytal Festival, Cindy." Gwen leaves the call. Cinder shakes her head, subtly chuckling at her friend.

"What?!"

"The third Headmaster of Beacon invited you personally!?"

Ruby quietly gasps, peeking from her Silver shield. Cinder sees her, "Ruby." She retreats back. This causes Cinder's mood to dampen down majorly. Yang, being the sister she is, comforts her. Taking a deep breath, Cinder returns to her normal state. "So, you three eating well?"

"Yeah, we've been eating alright, 'Mom.'" Emerald says in a mocking manner. She and Mercury snickers while Cinder smirks and shakes her head.

"Well, when I get home, no ice cream for both of you." She remarks, though her attention is panning to Ruby behind Mercury. "That I speak with Mercury alone, Em? You too, Ruby."

"Sure!" She gets up, "Come on, Rubes! Lets see if we can sneak out without Dad noticing!" Ruby jumps with a smile and thumbs up, both of them disappearing behind the door.

He takes a seat, looking down on the vid, "So, what do you need me to do, Cinder?"

"Well, I just want to know-" Cinder gets sidelined by Yang, "Have you kissed Ruby yet?!"

"What?!" He jumps right out of his seat. "What are you talking about?! Why would I kissed Ruby?! She's my sister, a-and she's-well, she's my sister!? I don't want to kiss her!" Mercury laughs for a short burst before going quiet, seeing Yang's and Cinder's unimpressed looks.

"And I wonder how Emerald managed to get Tai to give her a allowance since she was 8." Cinder remarks to Yang who smiles.

"Look, I... I don't want to, well ruin the familial relationship I have with her. It was a stupid crush, that's it." Mercury laughs again, same as before. The two eldest raise their brows. "Ok fine, I guess I still have a crush on her. But what am I supposed to say to her?"

"Just go with yourself." Yang gives. "Have meaning with your action."

"Meaning with action... Well, I have been making something for her." He scrums through his multiple pockets a various amount of times but lands on a inconspicuous and deceptively hidden pocket on his right side of his chest. He takes out a bracelet with a ruby in the middle. "I'd, uh-"

"Is that for Ruby, Merky?"

"Y-yeah. It's another anniversary gift I'm making for her. Em is going to teach her about this pen and paper RPG called 'Magic Carvings'. No clue how that works but it's Em."

"So the bracelet is only one part of the gift, what's the other?" Cinder asks but realizes something, "Hold up, how'd you managed to get a ruby, Mercury?" He smiles with lying intent but Cinder just smiles, "Well, as long as no one recognizes it, it's perfect."

Soon after, Ash and Blond look at each other with confirmation in their eyes. "What? What are you guys-"

"You got our permission." Yang says. "Make her happy." Their vid close, making Mercury going stiff.

For a few moments, his mind fleets to one thing, _Did I just get permission to date Ruby?_

**(Author's Note)**

_**I can't handle this, Mercury's too cute with Ruby! Is this what a fluff chapter feels like? Anyway, seems like Merc is very thoughtful and wants the best for Ruby. Also, this chapter took only a day and a half once I'd written it. Yay!**_

**Review/s**

**Luine Mercury LWG: It's their trump card.**

**Amelia: :) **

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading!**_


	27. The Beacon's Beginnings

After turning off her Scroll, Cinder lets out a breath of release and relief, running her hand through her still disheveled hair, "She was there. She still has the fright."

"It was a accident, remember?" Yang squeezes her shoulder to comfort.

"But what if it wasn't? What if buried deep inside my heart?" She starts to breathing heavily, hyperventilating. "What if I wanted to-"

Yang stops her, grabbing her shoulders and taking her face her, "Cinder. Stop thinking about it. It happened, but don't let that cloud your mind. You had no control. Come on, focus on one thing for now."

Her breathing starts to calm down, returning to a stable pace. "Yeah... You're right."

Yang pulls her around to view the crowded space, "Besides, you're going to have a time at Beacon Academy. Look at all of the potential friends and teammates you could have!" Looking around, Cinder see the colorful people, including that one guy who can't handle everything. So he lets it out.

She slowly nods and casually points to him, "Yeah, that guy there can totally be my bestie. Seriously though, if I'm going to have friends, don't try to set anyone up for me."

"Waah?" Yang reels back in a exaggerated manner, "What are you talking about?"

"Yang, for the first 4 months of me going to Signal, you kept on insisting that Gwen was my 'girlfriend'."

This reminder binds Yang to a awkward confrontation, "Well, you two never each other sides every time I saw you two." Cinder narrows her eyesight at the oldest sister, "What?"

"I'm suddenly regretting considering you as my older sister."

"Welp! I've just brought Cindy back!"

"Shut up, please." Looking to the screen above, Cindy sees the news report for Vale. _"Yesterday during breakfast hours, the infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick, wanted for numerous bank robberies, grand theft auto, illegal weapons smuggling and more was robbing the small commercial store, From Dust Till Dawn until he was stopped by a young girl identified as 'Cinder Rose.' Glad to see some action from our younger generation. He still remains at large. Moving onto other reports, 4 new members of the so called Hundred have been seen and even interviewed in Vale._

"Hundred?" Cinder says to Yang. "That sounds weird."

"Yeah, but does it stop at one hundred or two hundred?"

She puts on a contemplative face, "Where does it stop?"

_"These 4 new members continue to use numbers as their __moniker but citizens have given some of them names appropriate to their initial sightings__. 31, who was first seen siphoning blood from a unconscious woman by patrolling police force. Citizens of Vale and soon after, interchanged 31 with Darkiss Vamp. Next is 36, AKA Skull-Park. Stood right in the middle of a park, one of our crew decided to confront this statue-esque man. He shockingly spoke to them, speaking about a utopia that can rise if Atlas fell. He had patterned a skull onto his helmet before spontaneously disappearing. Well, one of the weakest monikers, I must say." _

_"Coming up third is 7, who has been a better job of vigilante justice, though vigilante may be a understatement since 7 leaves the number 100 from the blood of criminals on the scene. Last is 68, who escaped from the police for Code 32 and 36, an armed robbery and hold of hostages. All on a Monday, no less. Back to you, _

**(Beacon's Landing Pad)**

The airships finally lands on their destinations, they put their doors down, letting the possible students out. Cinder and Yang awe at the combative institution. The two eldest twirl around the large number of buildings, "You know, I kinda thought it would be big-" but someone gets side-sided, by weapons as a guy with a war scythe hybridized with a energy crossbow. "Mercury will be jealous when he gets here." She waits for a respond... She turns around, finding that Yang is gone. "What the?! Ah!"

_Why didn't I see that coming?! _"Why did I let my eyes gawk on a weapon!?" She hears a squeaking sound coming behind her. Cinder turns around to see a mountain of luggage. "Well that's convenient." She says but she'd seen weirder stuff so she drops down to sit on it and sighs loudly, putting on her hood. _Can't believe I'm really at Beacon. There goes my plan to ride a giant dragon from Mountain Glenn. Who will be my teammates for the next 4 years of my life here? _She starts to daydream on what her teammates' weapons could be.

_If I'm going to be in a team, then I'm probably the Rogue since I'd designed SummerThorn. There's gotta be some guy here as a Warrior. Sword and shield will be a classic Warrior though I wouldn't mind a two-hander. Next up is the Mage. Probably using a weapon with a Dust compartment or has a Semblance that can do just about. enough. Lastly is the..._

She returns to reality. "I should probably get going to the-"

"What are you doing!?" A sudden voice shouts. Cindy is scared by the sudden noise and loses her balance that she crashes back into the mountain of luggage, causing it to collapse onto the ground.

"Ow." Is what most of the Rose Family can say in a casual situation.

"You absolute imbecile!" She hears the voice again. Upon her dizziness goes away, Cinder sees who is shouting at her. It was a girl, probably just a year older then her. She wears a white dress with a graduation to light blue, over it is a bolero jacket with the same color scheme as her dress lined with bright red. Cinder notices the small touches as well, seeing the hanging pendant around her neck and looks up to her shouting opponent.

Her hair tied into a ponytail that's off-centered, pale skin and a scar running down her left eye, crooked but didn't hampered her vision. But what was more noticeable is that her hair is pure white and her eyes are light blue. "What were you even thinking?! This is my luggage and you wantonly just sit on my property!"

"Wanton?" Cinder rises up to her feet, meeting eye to eye, "Well, excuse me, 'Princess'. But me thinks you are in the wrong place." She says with mild sarcasm.

"I am exactly where I am." The girl in white says.

The young Rose stands back up. "Really? Cause, this doesn't seem like a five-star hotel!" She shouts back. "Where do you think you are? This is where students who want to becomes Huntsman and Huntresses train to fight! Not wherever you think you're at!"

"How dare you say that to me! Do you know who my father is!?"

"Ohhh!" she curls her arms to her chest, feigning and mocking shyness, "The Princess of the Schnee Dust Company is hoping that her Daddy's reputation can help her!" She stops acting and puts on a aggressive face, "Well guess what you self-righteous Atlesian, Papa Schnee isn't here!"

"Why am I even talking to even who has no concept of etiquette! What, your mother didn't taught you basic manners!"

Cinder's shoulders drop and tears begin to drop down her face. "What did you say?"

"I said why am I even-" The Schnee Heiress hears a strange sound and soon, feels a cold sharp metal at her neck. She looks at the cloaked girl, analyzing the situation. She sees the tears drop from Cinder's cloaked face.

"What do you know... You never knew her." She pulls away from her, sheathing Summer back. She starts to pick up the fallen luggage. The heiress stares in confusion at the action. "Sorry. I just... Don't mention my mother to me..." She sees a longing look in Cinder's eyes. Something that she had. The ashen-haired girl finished picking up the last luggage. "See you later, Princess." And starts to walk to the main building.

_Her mother?_

**(Inside the amphitheater)**

Coming in through the main doorway, Cinder makes her way into the crowding and chattering audience. She hears and sees a familiar arm, "Hey, Cindy! Or Cinder, saved ya a spot!" She rolls her eyes at her but narrows it after, walking to Yang. "So?"

"So what?"

"Made any friends yet?"

"Well, I'd helped somebody with their luggage."

"Really? That's a good first step!"

"Right after I had a insult war with them."

Yang's excitement drops down, "Oh. Back to square zero then."

"Plus, she may have been the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Cinder fibs. Yang only gives her wide-eyes, leaning back, "She may or may not have some conflicting nature about me."

On the stage, Goodwitch taps the mic twice, calling the attention of the young adults. "Children, please quiet down, now."

Everyone does what Glynda says, mostly out of her reputation, soon after, Ozpin walks towards the mic. He takes a sip from his mug before talking. "Hello, aspiring children. This speech is brief so I'll only tell you the parts that matters. You all come from different corners of our world, varying backgrounds and stories from your past. Don't ever forget what brought you here. Your past is as important as the present. Your goals will align, no matter the conflicts with others, your life will parallel with your team whenever you go out and protect the world. The Grimm are a opposition to unite. Welcome to Beacon." The young audience claps once he finishes.

This catches Cinder off-guard, "Wow. That was... More lighter then I thought."

Yang only responds, "Yep."

"And rumors told me that he was a pessimist."

Ozpin walks aside for Glynda, "You will all reside on separate sides of the ballroom, you'll be issued a pillow and prepare for tomorrow as initiation starts at sunrise, 9:00."

"Good thing you packed our stuff in the bags, right Yang?" She waits for a response, having a look on how obviously quiet Yang is. "You didn't bring our bags in, did you?" Yang runs out of the amphitheater, presumingly to the airship. Cinder looks around and see some people looking at her way, _ohh, crap._ She feels pressure and says the one thing that can come in this situation. "Hi." A crack emits from her.

**(Ballroom, left side, Nightfall)**

Leaning on a pillar at the window, Cinder is in her sleepwear consisting of a tank top with a deer antler on the front, a wooly glove on her right hand, same pants as before and barefooted, her eyes looks at the broken moon while on the Scroll. "It's honestly a bit gothic here, Gwen."

"Really?"

"The buildings anyways. Everything else is pretty looking."

"Careful what you say, I might get jealous." This gives Cinder a small chuckle.

"You know I don't care about that kind of jealously. Also that was a bad joke."

"Got ya to laugh."

"True. And that's it. Ozpin has a lighter tone during his speech, met the heiress of SDC, fought against said heiress, guy threw up on the airship, Yang nearly forgot about our bags, my voice cracked once everyone realize it was me and it's past curfew."

"K, talk to you later, Cins."

"Night, Gwen." She turns off her Scroll, throwing it onto her pillow case, sighing heavily as she drops to the floor. "I should start writing." She delves into her bag Yang almost forgot about for a couple of minutes but can only find the books she'd brought, pulling out 'Ash Is A Bad Villain' "When did I put this in? And where is the Book?" Looking around, she sees Yang with some other girls talking to some boys, with one having a rabbit onesie on the other side, the Heiress having a secluded spot and for a brief moment, saw some shadows moving around the room. "Yang probably got a hold of it."

She starts to evade the sleeping girls to get to Yang, who breaks off the conversation for Cinder. "Hey Cindy. I met this weird guy and he is like Mercury in some fields-"

"Yang, I don't care right now, where's the Book?"

Oddly, Yang has as less confusion as Cinder. "The Book? I was looking for it as well for a while.."

"You saw no one going through my bag?"

"No."

"That means when you were going to get it, someone found the book and probably threw off the cliff or started to read it! What if we do find it but some stuck up idiot decides it's theirs!" She starts to almost break down, grabbing Summer's cloak on her shoulders.

Feeling to guide, Yang puts her hand on her shoulder, "Sis, we'll find it." Cinder holds her hand around the elder sister's wrist, looking at her with a face that she'd hadn't made in a long time, almost crying. "Don't worry, I'm sure someone has that singed book, they'd probably picked it up and looked in it."

A girl nearby, awake overhears them while going to her spot. She looks at the singed book she has, matching the description. She redirects herself, coming behind Cinder. "Is this your book?" She turns around, seeing the book reaching out. The younger sister grabs it, clutching it to her close. "I saw it jump out of the bag when you came back into the airship."

"Thank you." Yang says in Cinder's stead, turning to her, "Sorry Cinder. Guess I should've checked it before." She doesn't get a anything, not even a insult. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah." She looks back at the girl, holding back tears, "Thanks."

"I only looked in the first page, so you know." The girl with the bow says. "The illustration of the Beowolf look good."

"Yeah. Took me years to make it look like how it is now."

"I can see it. The old lines are still there." Cinder now takes a better look at the girl. A large black bow sit on top of her head, wore a black Mistral-styled nightgown, purple undershirt along with a obi. Her hair is black and eyes that are amber gold. Her expression is calm and emotionless. "I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Cinder Ella Rose."

Blake doesn't acknowledge the name pun but nods, "I best go."

"A-alright, have a good night." Cinder says, stuttering momentarily. Blake goes away but she feels something impending. A terrible force is coming to her, deadly and vicious. "Oh no."

"My little sister got a crush, K-I-S-S-I-N~-" Yang teasing her. She turns into ashes to avoid her. "Aw, come on! Fiiine, goodnight, Cindy."

**(Author's Note)**

_**Well, we're finally here. Beacon Academy and its arc now begins. Cinder has now been acquainted with Weiss and Blake, both varying endings. Ozpin has a light speech because... Well, you'll find out. Everything else**_

**Review**

**ferronna: Let's hope it doesn't get hit by a iceberg. **

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading.**_


	28. Launch Day

Deep into the Emerald Forest, the four Watchers stand around a old ruin, eyeing the numerous pieces placed. "This is how they enter Beacon?" Two turns to Four. "Looks pretty pathetic to do."

"It's primitive to say the least." Four answers. "Determining teams based on luck of same piece. And they're apparently based those team names on color."

"There's barely any duty here. It'll be a chore to find this place." Three joins. "And why restrict yourself with color? What's the duty in that?"

"The duty, Three." One comes into their chat, "The duty of their colored names is that of a event they'd called the Great War 8 decades ago. All four nations attacked in a four-way battlefield, massacring one another. It is also when the Embodiments of Negative came to be once more."

"There was a war?" Two questioned, turning to Three, "Why did they fight?"

"No honest idea. Could've been anything with these petty leaders."

"True." A sudden voice answers. The four Watchers stand and make their weapons known, pointing at the direction of the voice. It is Ozpin, somehow here without their sensors picking him up. "The leaders of the four Kingdoms can be seen as that. But with the Grimm, the Embodiment, is now their main target, letting crime prosper with only a skeleton crew of policemen and order."

The Watchers relax their arms, "Lord Fall seems to keep you in his good graces. Perhaps he sees something only he can find, but we don't trust you so secrecy is sworn to only us."

"And our four Kingdoms are unaware of a fifth Kingdom and you don't want to show yourselves." The four Watchers look at one another with confirmation. Ozpin takes notes of their appearances. Their antennas springs up. "It appears you are getting a signal."

"Quiet." One says demandingly to Ozpin. "You don't-"

"Don't talk to my old friend like that. He deserves respect."

"Lord Fall!" Three shouts. The four look at each other before kneeling as they haven't gotten a transmission simultaneously. "We are honored to hear your presence."

"Are you all... kneeling?" He says cautiously. The four masked adolescents look to one another. "I'll take that as a yes, get up."

"As you command." Ozpin observes their complete obedience for their leader. "Shall us give of our mask for you to converse with Lord Fall, Ozpin?" One asks.

"No need." Soon after, a muffled buzzing sound is heard. Ozpin goes through his pocket to find his Scroll, answering the call which neuters the Watchers signals. "There we go. Oh, do you have your mug with you?"  A long sipping noise is heard. "Well that answers my question. Anyway, how is the current wave?"

"Well, there are some promising talents that can be recruited. There's Miss Nikos, a transfer student from Mistral."

"Oh yeah, Ten and Twenty told me about her. A prodigy that never been hit by anyone in combat or training."

"Surely a valuable asset to the Kingdom, Fall." He emphases on the last word.

A hearty laugh is sent from the other side, "Yes, maybe one day I'll use your actual name Ozpin, but not today. I'll tab Miss Nikos, I just hope she'll come willingly after the last. Anyone else worth noting?"

"Well, there's a Arc on my roster."

"An Arc? A bit early this time of year."

"But an Arc has appeared regardless. His name is Jaune but he doesn't seems... Applicable." He says softly.

"Doesn't sound like you have a lot of hope. This is an Arc! Tabbing him."

"Then I suppose you'll want Miss Schnee as well." Silence takes Fall's end. "Fall? Edward?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was looking out my balcony watching the birds."

"Ah, of course. Should I call later?"

"Yeah, you probably should. Until next time, Ozpin." Fall ends the call. As Ozpin pockets his Scroll, he finds that the Watchers had left. "Hmm." He takes a picks up a red knight piece, inspecting it. "One day, Edward, you need let go..."

**(Locker Room)**

Opening a locket and grabbing the versatile sickles, Cinder sits down on a bench and takes out a whetstone to sharpen the blades. She starts with Summer, looking around at the numerous kids before switching Summer for Thorn. She hears a familiar footsteps, reacting instinctively, "Hey, sis." Feeling a great deal of realization, Cinder prepares for the worst... The morning bear hug. She gets lifted up from the bench, flailing her legs. "Yang! Put me down!"

"Nope." The older sister says, tightening her grip. "Give me a few more seconds..."

"You're... crushing me... with your... big... massive... ridiculously strong... biceps!" Cinder strains out. "This is how... I'm going... to die... with witnesses..." She's dropped down from Yang, taking massive breaths. "Crap, I really thought I was going to die for real this time!"

"Don't be overdramatic." Yang slaps Cinder by the shoulder, "You act so frail sometimes."

"Oh, well golly gee Yang, maybe I wouldn't act so frail if my great big sister wasn't built like some proto-bodybuilder!" Cinder snarks with a aggressive tone.

The Blon-D gasps very exaggerated, "You think... I'm great!" She gets a exasperated grunt as her reply, continuing to sharpen Thorn. Opening her locker to take Ember Celica, Yang turns back to Cinder. "So Cindy, today's the big day we finally get our teams. How do you feel?"

"Well, I've been taking notes on who I want on my team." She sheathes back Thorn and walks up to her locker, taking off her wooly glove and takes her normal glove. "So far, the only one I'm interested in is Blake."

"Ooooo-"

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

A scream suddenly passes them. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh-" And some cracking noises emits on their left. The two sisters look to find a guy pinned by his hoodie and a red and gold spear. "So I take it that's a no?" Another girl, redheaded and in bronze pulls the spear out with ease, almost like butter.

"Sorry." She says, as if she actually meant it while walking away. Then Weiss comes into her view. She and her both shoot daggers at each other.

Cinder pulls up her glove while Weiss scoff and flicks her hair at her direction. "Man, I hate that Schnee with a burning passion."

"Maybe you need to restart with her." Yang suggests. "I can be there if-"

"That's not what I meant." She straps the dust compartment on her arm, connecting it to the glove, "I don't hate her like I **hate** her but I'm supposed to hate her."

"That's sounds contradictory, lil' sis." She puts on the second Ember Celica on her left wrist. "And I'm pretty sure you supposing to hate her is saying that you have a narrow mind..." She fixes her scarf and jacket, getting on her feet, "You don't really care on people' appearance or race, so why are you hating on her?"

"I know, I'm being a idiot and probably a hypocrite. But I can't explain it either. It just happens."

"Well we can explain it later, time to go." Yang starts to head out of the room, leaving with the rest of the students. Cinder contemplates and nods to herself before joining them. _This is the day I've and others waited for. I should write a letter to Summer after. She'll want to want my journey here._

**(Cliffside)**

On top of the cliff, Cinder and Yang have some chocolate sticks in their mouths along with a box of chocolate sticks between them, waiting for Ozpin and Glynda. Yang inexplicitly has her shades on while Cinder has her hood down. The other students just stand and sit around, some check their weapons, a few just try to make small talk. Taking the half-consumed stick out, Cinder looks up to the sky, "How long do you think we'll have to wait, Yang?"

"Mmafhm." Yang muffles out.

"Take that stick out or eat it." Cinder gives to Yang, she responds to the latter and takes another.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Aaaannd there's goes 5 seconds of my life I'm never getting back." She finishes her stick and goes to take another from the box, holding it by her teeth. The two sisters watch the early birds fly into their, content silence to one another. The younger sister pops the stick out, "Do you honestly think someone will go for me?" She asks. This strange contraction gets Yang's attention, taking off her shades to give her the look of confusion. "I mean, look _at _me. Guys will kill themselves to have you."

"You usually say you're not interested in romance."

"I'm not, just trying to bait you."

The blond sister laughs, "Oh Cindy, the only times I'll tease is when you know it's going to happen."

Behind them, a blond boy in a hoodie and bits of armor walks to them, "Hey there." The two sisters look between them and up, seeing him swaging with idiotic confidence. He wears a black hoodie, white armor with gold accents and jeans. His weapon appears to be a sword sheathed on his hips. "Mind if I sit right there?" He points to the right side or Cinder's. For a moment, Cinder glares at him and to her sister, noting the strange boy and trying to figure out where, Yang giving her an innocent and totally blameless whistling.

"I think I'd seen you before." Cinder says to him. "You look really familiar."

"You probably saw my natural charm, babe."

She snaps her fingers, realizing who he is. "You're the guy who vomited on the airship."

"Oh." He only says, losing some confidence. "Well that was because-"

"Aren't you wearing a bunny onesie when I go to talk to Yang?"

Confidence level, 1, Near barren. "Uh, that's-"

"And the last thing I know of you is..." She snaps her fingers again, "You were the guy who flew right past us in the locker room! Love your girly scream by the way, nice touch."

Confidence level, 0 Knockout. "Ahh... Wweell."

"Whatever dude, I'm just messing with ya." She pats the cliffside to him, but he doesn't seem all that confident.

In a unknown blink of time, Ozpin appears behind the waiting students. "Can everyone-"

This causes the younger sister to jump-sit, falling down onto the cliff face, "Aaahhhh!"

Ozpin, Yang and the blondie look down as Cinder descents into deathness. "Well. That was unexpected." Ozpin sips his mug while Yang puts her shades up.

The boy blond however, is panicking. "Wha-what are all doing?! She just fell off the cliffside! We should make sure-" A chain with a blade is safely wraps around his neck, falling down and being strangled. "Hkk-help me!"

"Relax. Let yourself go." Ozpin says. Yang and everyone else stare at him, wide-eyed at the phrasing. Another blade stabs through the grass patch and Cinder's disheveled hair and face.

"Wooo! How did you do that, Ozpin?" Cinder says. Yang helps her up, holding her under her armpits. "Yang, I'm not a baby."

"You are to me."

"Also I'm questioning Ozpin. So put me down." Yang does as her sister says, looking to Ozpin. "Now, mind telling me how?"

"That is for you to answer but you can cross off omniscient and immortality." He chuckles softly before sipping his mug. "Now can all of you step on a individual tile so that your Initiation can begin." Soon after, everyone gets onto a tile, waiting as Ozpin takes a sip. Glynda appears, passing the students and gives Ozpin a Scroll-Pad. "Now, you all know that teams are comprised of four members. This year's relics is the classical knight pieces. Once you land in the Emerald Forest, the first person you see will become your teammate and once you pick up a Knight piece that is the same as another pair will be your teammates for the next quadrennium."

The students look with confusion. He lets out a short burst that could've been a scoff, "4 years. Any questions?" The blond boy puts up his hand, "No one? Alright!" He quickly pushes a icon on the Scroll-Pad. The first tile launches the armored boy to the skies. He then steadily starts launching the other students.

"Well this seems fun." Cindy says, watching her peers flying. Yang taps her shoulder, she turns to her sister and sees that she offering a pair of shades. She takes them. "I feel so much better." Yang gets launches as Cindy puts on her hood and the shades. Cinder gets launch, taking a more graceful form as her cloak flaps to the wind. _As Drunkle Qrow would say, 'Don't fight the wind, fight gravity' ... Man, that advice was obscure. _She hits a crow on her flight. "Oh crap! Sorry, Crow!"

**(Author's Note)**

_**Sorry this took long, admittedly, I was playing games. AC to be exact. This is going to be a long one, considering I have to think of doing an arc in Beacon.**_

**Review**

**Gabe2000: Pineapple... Ok. And also, how dare you say such words! The Hundred aren't a joke! They're the mighty guard of Lord Fall and his fam-Ahh! You all didn't hear nothing!**

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading!**_


	29. Pairing Up The First Half

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Is what the top-armored boy screams as his betters calmly glide through the air. Ozpin watches as they fly to the forest below. "Where is Qrow? He was supposed to be here by the time I'd launched the students. Strange."

"Perhaps he's gotten on one of his drunken bouts. You know how he is." She replies. "It's Qrow we're talking about."

"Of course." He looks down to see hanging fingers, "But One, what would you say what happened to him?" He says, bending down to the Watcher.

Said Watcher looks up to him with the presence of caution, "I have no answer for you, Ozpin."

"You're a Watcher, aren't you?"

"Not of your people."

**(CR)**

_Alright, where to go? I've time to fly and plan. So the Emerald Forest is covering a huge area finding Knight chess pieces... This is a forest! How would anyone find small pieces in- _Cinder stops internally monologuing when she sees that a thick branch that she's going to crash into. "Oh crap!" She braces herself for impact, transforming into two tornado of ashes, passing to another branch and getting herself back together. She flails around, getting her balance. "Crap, crap, crap." she extends her arms out but her foot slips, falling back. "Aaaaahhhh!"

She crashes into another branch, one that doesn't support her lithe frame and lands on her back on groud level. "Guuhh... That hurt. Sun's nice though." Getting herself back up, Cinder dust off some dirt off of the white cloak but grabs the edges of it to sees multiple grass stains, "No..." Soon after, she hears a growling sound behind. "Oh." She ducks down as a Beowolf swipes at her, only clipping some of her hair off. "Crap!" The Beowolf swipes down at her, she reacts by rolling forward, taking out Summer and Thorn.

"Alright, you stupid destructive dog, come at me!" She shouts at it. It roars in response while its ribs extend to hold the growing body. Torso rips out and heals, snarling more wildly and imperfect, teeth jut out away from its mouth, spikes asymmetrically pierce out of its shadowing vessel. "You know, in regrettable hindsight, I forgot that you guys get bigger when negative emotions are-" She sees that the Beowolf lunging at her, open mouthed. Pulling out her Semblance card, the young Huntress remerge behind it.

Connecting both sickles to SummerThorn, Cinder releases a blank arrow, aiming it at the lupine's knee. The Grimm looks back at her, only to get the arrow stuck in its knee, howling in pain as the arrow fills itself with the black smoke. Getting a running start, she disconnects SummerThorn to their individual forms, stabbing them onto the back of it. The Grimm Wolf buck around, trying to throw her off on all fours.

"Not gonna buck me off that easily!" She says to the shadowy humanoid canid, "Why am I insulting a creature that can't-" The bucking stops as the Beowolf breathes heavily. It lifts it upper limbs up and strikes down on the ground, digging into it and lifts its hind legs and body into the air. "Oh motherf-" The Beowolf crashes on its back, crushing Cinder in the process and rolling off, revealing a unconscious Rose. The Grimm's mouth drools black, destructive muck as it approaches and prepares its feast.

**(YXL)**

After landing in a unknown part of the forest, Yang sits on a Ursa while eating another chocolate stick, "Welp, Cindy landed somewhere else. Wonder what she's doing?" She hears a groaning sound below her, she shotgun punches the Ursa' head. "Alright, best I go to find her." She gets off the now deceased Ursa and shotgun jumps over the trees. "WWWWOOOOOOOO!" She falls back down, creating a impact around her. "OK! Sun is there, trees are over there, and a clear bald spot is in front of me!"

Tapping the tips of her boots, the older sister runs for a bee line to the clearing of the forest. _Time for inner monologuing. Cindy's probably making her way up a tree so she can see the clear area of the forest, that's the first thing she'll do. _

_I wonder if she's found that cute girl from last night. Those two would make a adorable couple. Would be pretty strange to see them though. Who would have their arm on the other when they walk?_

"I should probably check back to reali-" A obstacle blocks and trips herself, "Whoooaaa!"

"Ooww!" A beat passes Yang as she lies on the armored boy, "Yang?"

"Sky?" She gets off the blue boy, "Fancy meeting you here, Shark Boy."

"Same here, Lava Girl. Mind getting off of me?" Yang nods and gets back on her feet, Sky following after. "So, how's your landing?"

"Bombshell worthy." After taking a glance of his body, she notice one thing missing about him, "Where's Cassowary?"

"Right... I lost it when I landed. Flew in front of me."

"Well, we need to find your weapon, Sky. Otherwise, you're pretty much down for the count."

"So was my lunch." The pair walk forward into the forest to find Sky's halberd rifle.

**(RT)**

In another part of the forest is another boy. He has a light green mohawk, normal height and slim body with pale skin, eyes that are a dark brown with blue inner iris. His clothing is a cut sleeveless green hoodie, silver bracers, leather gloves, grey tank top, dark-grey pants, thick leather boots and two overlaying pauldrons on his left arm.

Holstered on his hips are several cylinders of various colors plus two large daggers with elongated and near-straight grips akin to revolvers, complete with cylinders filled with purple Dust and two triggers. "Can't believe I'd landed alone and stayed alone for 4 minutes." He says. "Where in the name of Von Igypt is everybody!?" He sighs heavily, "I swear, I'm going to die here unceremoniously."

Behind him, rustling bushes surround him, he slowly goes for his right dagger. Swiftly snapping behind him, he aims his dagger blade straight at, a small Deathstalker. "Must've picked up my eternal pessimism." He pulls the trigger of the dagger, sending the blade to penetrate the fragile armor of the Deathstalker, squealing in pain as it begins to emit smoke. "Stupid bug." He squeeze the second trigger, the dagger flies back into the hilt as if nothing had changed.

Another rustle startles the worst believer to fire again. A glyph shaped like snowflake appears, flinging the blade back at him. He ducks down and sees the person, "What was for, you ruffian!?"

"Well, I don't know. The fact that you ran in a forest, filled with the Creatures of Grimm, ready to rip and shred us apart, nothing much! Did you not know that!" He shouts.

"How dare you, I happen to-"

"Whatever, you know where those Knight pieces are?" He interrupts. She opens her mouth to say something but they hear a two continuous snapping sounds. "Never mind. Our murderous shadow beasts are coming."

"Wonderful." She takes out Myrtenaster. "What's your name, ruffian?"

"That better not stick, and it's Russel. Russel Thrush. How about you, so I know who I'm dying with."

"Weiss Schnee."

**(O)**

On a screen Ozpin has, he sees a student named Cardin Winchester battling a group of numerous, ravenous, small Nevermores. He is a Huntsman in silver-grey metal and gold accent over a black collar popped shirt with a dark red trim, maroon sash around his waist, black jeans and dark grey boots. His plate armor has a golden bird with its wing stretched out on his chest, said armor extends to his shoulders, forearms and thighs. In his hand is a mace with a burning Dust crystal with ten enflamed flanges.

"Mangy birds! I'll make sure to rip your wings off!" He swings the mace effortlessly and overbearingly but to no avail as he can't hit even the smallest of Grimm.

Standing and looking behind his shoulder is One, "I question your choosing of the potential Knights of Lord Fall's Kingdom. This bulky rascal can't even murder the Embodiment of Listeners. He screams out vain profanities to the Embodiments and his technique is implausibly basic and savage."

"Patience, One."

"I am patient, I merely have a opinion on him, and more. You had picked these 12 students for a reason, I just need definite proof that you are not mentally insane. And so far, one is showed to be inapt of histories, a shadow, the impaired boy on the screen, some boys whose families know other well from your Great War, a impulsive and loud girl who dresses like a woman of leisure, two orphans from a dead village and a heiress with no desire to takeover her inheritance."

His response is a chuckle and a sip, "Uncommon traits are the pinnacle for the light."

"For every unnatural events, the more they're targeted. You cannot sway your words with me, Ozpin."

"Very well, One." He switches to another hidden camera and live video shows a Beowolf over the unconscious body of Cinder, "Well, isn't this surprising."

"What?! I'll send Two to-"

"That will be unnecessary, Watcher."

**(CR)**

"Uugghhh... What?" Looking up into the blue box, she sees her knight in shining armor. "Wow. This feels like a cliché story." She gets a better look at her knight. Blue eyes, light hair though unknown from his shadow, black pants and undershirt with plate armor over it complete with a belt. "Who am I to thank for the impending rescue."

Taking out his sword out of the Beowolf's head, he offer his hand down to Ash, "Dove. Dove Bronzewing."

Cinder gets herself up, dusting off dirt, "Lovely to meet you Dove. Guessing you're my partner for 4 years?"

"Seems so. But don't worry, I know where the knight pieces are." Dove says as his introduction. "Follow me, partner!"

_He seems rather perky but sounds pretty certain where he's going. _"Alright then, Dove. Lead away."

**(Author's Note)**

_**Any of you expect the pair change? Wait until you see the teams. I have them all paired up for the arc. This new introduction of pairings is going to be long to write in. So I can either skip some like how the show did for Team CRDL or I can have a monthly long walk on how to write this. I'm leaning to the latter.**_

**Review/s**

**Luine Mercury LWG: I'd capped Crow for a reason.**

**Gabe2000: Not every. That's just how a lot of media and history show you. So please just drop it.**

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading.**_


	30. Ruins Objective

Dove and Cinder walk the identical woodlands, weapons out and ready with him and her walking side by side, no conversation but a simple smile on Dove's face. _S_o_ my partner for the next 4 years is a guy who is oddly perky, armored and something else. _Dove looks "So Cinder, what made you join the Huntsman Academy? I joined because of my siblings."

"Siblings?" Cinder asks. "I got a couple of siblings myself. Most of them young, another is a annoying bug that pesters me to find a girlfriend. And still does, now I'm here."

"Oh! Your sister's here?"

"Yep."

"One my brothers used to do that, especially when my family did a feast every year." Dove twirls around his gun-sword. "Your siblings got names?"

"Well, only if you tell me yours first and what makes them different from one another, good or bad and I'll do the same." She gives Dove. "Deal?"

"Deal! My family household consist of 9 Bronzewings, the first two Bronzewings of our family were war veterans along with 7 others. Currently, I got my mom and dad plus me and 2 last older brothers, Cocual is the eldest and Luzon's the middle. Luzon has a wine-stain mark on his chest but he isn't some super sensitive warrior about it plus, he loved to collect rare animal pelts with Dad."

"Rare animal pelts?"

"I'm not entirely sure how they get them either. Cocual got a lot of freckles on his arms, he's really shy to talk about himself but he is a professional Huntsman so I understand.

"I can second that."

"And lastly, 4 more sisters, all quadruplets and the first of our siblings."

"You must've had a hard life. Quadruplet sisters... Damn."

"It wasn't that hard. Anyway, Quinn and Harle, the two eldest, their jobs is relief effort for the poor in Atlas, though Quinn takes more care of the under-town, both gotten mirror tattoos and are fire and ice personified. Lastly, Spinifex and Whitlock, those two, I can never understand why they do the stuff they do since they'd..." Cinder sees a pained look in his eyes, "Anyway, your turn! What about yours?"

"Uh right. My family has... 9 members if you include my aunt and uncle my material side of the family, we wear cloaks."

"That would explain the long white cloak." Dove points to the flowing cloak Cinder wears. "It's really clean. Guess you guys take this tradition seriously?"

"Yep. I have three younger siblings, two girls and a boy. There's Mercury, the only boy in our family and we all tease him for it, time for time. He had a accident with a unexpected Grimm and it took his legs away."

"Cinder, I'm so sorry."

"Why? They're the best that's happened to him. He's happy with his new prosthetics last I saw. That kid loves to tinker with stuff, and believe me, he tinkers with everything. Next up are the girls. Emerald is a conniving little girl, loves to snatch up my breakfast whenever I go away. But she's a caring and fun-loving girl and wants the best for everyone but last time, she... had or still has this streak."

"Streak?"

"She would go into town, skipping classes to steal wallets."

"She's a thief?" Dove asks with a accusatory manner.

"No, she just steal the wallets. Dumps the IDs and Lien. Not sure how she blends into the crowd with her mint-green hair of hers but me or Merc catches her in the act. Lastly of the Rose triplets, Ruby, the sweetest and most innocent girl I have met. If you'd met her, you can never refuse her. She wears a red cloak and has silver eyes and she... We're not on the best of terms."

"Why?" He asks. But he sees her eyes tearing up and her pained expression, "You don't have to tell me now, when you're ready."

"Ok..." She wipes away her tears and goes to return to her normal way, "Last up is my eldest sister, Yang. A blond pain in the butt. That's about it, other then the fact that she has keep that long blond hair nice and silky."

"Hey random guess, is it a girl with long blond hair who has and wears mini-shorts?"

Cinder looks to him with a acceptable nod, "Yeah, sounds like her style. Why?"

He points in front of him with a underarm, "Because she's over here looking in the bush." Cinder looks back to front and sees Yang. "Kind of looks like she's looking for..." Looking at his partner, he sees her face, pouting.

"Dammit." She grabs Dove's wrist, "Let's move." And drag him away from Yang.

"What? Why?"

"It's Yang, my sister and if I know her, she's already kno-" Yang comes from nowhere, hugging Cindy from the side, "Aaaahhhh!"

"My lil' sis, you're here!"

"Let go of me! I hate side bear hugs!"

"No you're don't!~" She bops up and down with Cindy struggling before realizing Dove is there, "Oh hey there, you Cindy's partner?"

"Yeah. Dove Bronzewing." He introduce himself. "And you're Yang Rose?" She drops Cinder to her feet and laughs her head off for a while. "Uhh, did I say something weird or is it a inside joke that I don't know?"

"Nope." Cinder's voice is strained from the crushing forces of the Yang as she lies on the grass in a starfish position. "This is usually the part where she-"

"Naw, Cindy is the Rose here. I'm just a Sunny Dragon, Xiao Long."

"There it is." She jumps back up, sheathing Summer and Thorn, "So Yang, I'm going to assume you have a partner?"

"Yep. Don't know where."

From the brushes and shrubs, another armored guy comes in with a halberd, "Hey Yang, I found Cassowary." He sees Cinder and Dove, "Oh, hey cousin."

"Hey Shark." Sky replies. "It's a nice day out, isn't it."

"Sure. And the many Grimm I'd bitten off."

"Cousin?" "Shark?" The two sisters says. "So wait." "Hold up." They look back at each other, pointing at each other. "Jinx!"

Cinder snaps back, "Regardless... Shark?"

Sky places his halberd to his back, "Yeeeaah, the Shark thing is a extremely long story, I'll tell you about it later."

**(O)**

Ozpin and One look over the forest by the cliffside, Ozpin sips his mug while One polishes his sword, sitting on the edge. "Are you nervous, One?"

"No. I have suppressants for anxiety, Ozpin. They're currently being poured in."

"So you were nervous." Ozpin switches on One. He looks at his Scroll and sees more pair ups, "Seems like Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Ren has meted up and are waiting at the ruins."

Goodwitch snaps to him, "Why are they waiting at the ruins? Shouldn't they be coming back.

"They're coming back... All of them."

"What did you do, Ozpin?" Glynda asks.

**(Ruins)**

"We're suppose to wait for 10 more people?!' Nora shouts. Turning to her partner meditating on the ground, Nora kneels screams into his ear. "What kind of initiation is this, Ren! Can you believe that we have to wait for 10 people from Video Ozpin!?"

He doesn't flinch or opens his eyes when he speaks, "Nora, ever consider slowing down and just listen to your surroundings?" He doesn't get a response, "Nora?" He opens his eyes and looks behind him, seeing only the pedestals with the blue, black and grey Knight pieces, "She's not far away." He turns his head to look down to his lap, seeing the grey Knight piece he'd picked. Over to right, he sees a nest of Deathstalkers peering their eyes at him and he stares back. Gradually, his magenta eyes and the streak on the left side of his hair and turns to grey out of his volition. The nest turn away, heading back into the woods.

His grey streak and eyes return to its more colorful tone before closes his eyes, going back to meditating. "You know you could've crush them, Ren." Nora suddenly reappears.

"And you know my reasons not to." Ren replies. Nora pokes his cheeks a few times, hoping for him to crack but he doesn't. She tries one more time before going back to practice swinging Magnhild. He releases a sigh of relief

She comes back again, "So Ren, you must be wondering who we'll be with!"

"Nora..."

"Yes Ren?" She says in a more relaxed tone.

"Let's just wait."

Meanwhile nearby, Pyrrha had met up with Cardin, "Thanks for taking out flock of Nevermore, don't think I woulda taken them out on me own." He says in his high pitch, nasally voice.

"No problem, Winchester." The two walk in uncomfortable silence as Cardin fidgets around, "So... Winchester-"

"Cardin." He corrects her, "Just call me Cardin, not Winchester."

She looks strangely at him, as if he spoke a another language. "Ca... Card...Car..." She blinks, visibly discomforted by her struggle. "Winchester..." She doesn't continue her sentence, returning to her quiet behavior.

Feeling a little off, the tall knight scratches his left temple, "Pyrrha Nikos. That Eastern or Northern Mistrali? Or is it Southern, what is it with Mistralies dividing their nation into four ways, having 2 islands isn't enough for you people?"

Pyrrha turns to him, "History ties, I suppose." She stops walking, "We're being stalked."

**(Author's Note)**

_**AAAAAAAHHHHHH! This is getting harder! This is a prominent part and I have no clue how to tie the knots of the remaining characters! The last part on this chapter was supposed to have Jaune pair up with Blake but I couldn't think of anything!**_

_**I've been focusing on Cindy Rose too much, haven't I?**_

**Review**

**Gabe2000: ... I mean, thanks and all but... Questions are payment enough.**

**_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading!**_**


	31. 7 Months Absent Update

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! *coughs* Uh, apologies about that. Anyway, it's been, god 7 months since the last chapter. I was originally going for a break of a week when 2020 started, but then the world is in the current state as it is so then I've accidentally pressured which led to me making less time to write, subsequently leading to WRITER'S BLOCK! Jiminy Cricket! I'm really going mad. Right now, I'm also currently trying to find some classes that does writing, more so with villains but I should also try heroes tooooooo..._**

**_There's also about 5 drafts I have that are just the titles and brief paragraphs... I honestly don't know what to do with them. So here's their titles if anyone's curious._**

**(*CNDYRSE*)**

**El Rosa Muerta (Single paragraph)**

**Noir Cases: Prelude Investigation (Chapter 1 being proofread)**

**Simulacrum (Title)**

**Corvus' Flight (Single paragraph)**

**LTEY (Latte, quarter complete)**

**Houses of RwBY (Two paragraphs)**

**The White Cat and Black Knight (Title)**

**STRQ N RWBY (Quarter complete)**

**VNOM (Venom, title)**

**Villa Courtship (Chapter 1 being proofread)**

**(*CNDYRSE*)**

**_I don't know what to do with them. Maybe I'll figure out what they are in a year or two. I'm still trying to figure out how to structure the with the next chapter but I hope I can have time again. Until then, stay safe and have a nice day reading._**


	32. I can't figure it out

_**I'm stuck. I can't figure out the fight scene of the next chapter and subsequent reveals with Cindy. I honestly thought I would've continue on this a few months then a year later but I don't think Cindy Rose will continue until this is done and I really want to figure out how can I end this. I don't want to skip this, I don't want to be lazy on this but this is a first where I can't see anymore ways to do it but weakly just got two. **_

_**Either I can set this chapter as number one priority but this may harm me in the future or I can just skip this chapter all together and just use flashbacks to justify it but it look more weaker when certain plotlines comes in. This has me in a stump.**_


End file.
